Colapso Infringido
by yumeirma
Summary: Todo ha sido destruido, Sousuke solo piensa en ella y en como pudo haber echo algo para salvarla, pero en ese instante se percata de algo, que le cambiara la vida para siempre SousukexKaname
1. Colapso Infringido

Hola, bueno este es mi primer fanfiction de FMP, ahh espero que les guste, me base también en las novelas de la serie, en las de DVMC y la de COMO, espero que les guste, bueno aquí la primera parte =).

Comenten XO pliss XD

Capitulo 1

Colapso infringido.

Se la llevo… ella ya no esta… se la llevo lejos de mi lado…Incontables veces Sagara Sousuke repetía esas palabras en su habitación vacía.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Leonard Tesstarosa se había llevado a Chidori Kaname lejos de su lado. Ya no estaría en compañía de ella, todo se había perdido. Tokiwa Kyoko estaba grave en el hospital por uno de sus descuidos, todo en su vida solo pasaba, - una profunda oscuridad; la luz a la cual no volver- Se desvanece la esperanza que alguna vez tubo de seguir adelante y dejar su vida del pasado atrás, se desprendía poco a poco de un futuro que alguna vez pensó en forjar. Esas manos manchadas de sangre, echas para ser un asesino, esas manos, que alguna vez tomaron las manos de ella, esas manos que se limpiaban poco a poco, comenzaban a perderse; ya no mas, no mas palmadas en la espalda, ni palabras de comprensión y consuelo, no tenia un lugar a donde ir.

Amalgam destruyo en su totalidad a Mithril, no tenia comunicación con sus demás camaradas, su escuela destruida, todos sabían que el era la persona que manejaba ese AS blanco, sus compañeros como se comportarían con el después de haberlo visto en tal situación, (las personas pueden llegar a ser muy cúreles), esas palabras que le dijo el presidente estudiantil se le vinieron a la mente; si el estaba solo, que mas le quedaba.

La mujer que amaba, esa chica que le confeso lo que sentía con lagrimas de miedo y angustia en sus ojos, solo la veía en su mente como tomaba la decisión de irse con ese hombre el cual el odiaba. El no entendía porque ella escogió ese camino, no el lo sabia, para proteger, proteger a los que le importaban y a la ciudad que amaba, no era para con el, sino para todos, ella siempre fue muy dadivosa con la gente, y aunque fue doblegada por ese hombre, el sabia que ella era fuerte.

Aunque el le había confesado por fin lo que sentía, el no quería comprenderlo, pensó que ella lo apoyaría en esa situación, pero entonces…¿Porque?, ¿Por qué?. Ella no lo hizo. Solo dijo que era imposible, que no lo lograría, todo estaba perdió, y que la mejor opción para ambos era rendirse. ¿Porque?, ¿Porque ella dijo esas cosas?, porque ella era "eso", ese tipo de persona extraordinaria llamada, "Wispered", el lo sabia, ella tenia ese conocimiento sobrenatural, la tecnología que venia del futuro y le susurraba al oído. ESO, eso es lo que las organizaciones querían de ella, ese tesoro escondido dentro de su mente, el cual solo había sido experimentado en pocas ocasiones.

Pero independientemente de ello, el la extrañaba, la quería a su lado, tenerla en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué?… ¿porque no estas aquí?… Chidori.

Un sonido extraño sonaba a lo lejos. El sabía que lo conocía,

¿Pero cual era? ¿De donde provenía?

El despierta…

-AHHH!… (Confundido se levanta de la cama rápidamente, completamente empapado en sudor, se desliza de entre las sabanas hacia la orilla de la cama)(ah el recuerda, es su habitación, y el despertador lo que sonaba)… Ah, era esto. -Tomo el despertador y lo coloco en donde se encontraba.

Rin!

El timbre de la puerta suena.

El todavía dormido se las arregla para caminar y aproximarse a su encuentro. Después de checar de quien se trataba, era ella. Chidori Kaname se encontraba del otro lado de ella.

El rápidamente se aproximo al pomo de la puerta quitándole el pestillo, la abre impacientemente y se le queda viendo fijamente. Era ella, definitivamente era ella. Pero, tenia los ojos rojos, como cuando Kurz o Mao se despertaban después de una resaca. Mientras que el no comprendía que es lo que estaba pasando.

¿Porque esta aquí?, ¿Cómo logro escapar?, ¿La dejaron ir?...

Anonadado por la sorpresa, ella solo se lanza en su pecho y comienza a llorar recargándose en el.

-Gracias a Dios!, Gracias Dios!...Pensé que te perdía y me iba lejos. (Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no paraban de llorar. Solo pensaba en estar a su lado, junto a el, nada más).

El no lo comprendía.

-Chidori, que pasa como tu… no entiendo.(Que era esta situación, el no lo sabia pero estaba feliz, que ella estuviera a salvo, junto a el. Cerca. Llorando por el y junto a el).

-Soñé… Soñé, que venían por mi, esa gente que me persigue, soñé que llegaban y me iba con ellos, y que me llevaban lejos., pero desperté y me di cuenta de que solo era un sueño, pero aun así tenia miedo, que si tal vez solo era lo que ralamente quiera ver, y corrí hacia acá.(Ella grito todo entre sus sollozos mientras que el escuchaba).

Los ojos de el estaban perplejos de dicho acontecimiento, y el solo pudo decir.

-Leonard Tesstarosa venia por ti, y te fuiste con el…

-Ah? (Ella solo podía sorprenderse, por la precisión de las palabras de Sousuke). Pero como es que…

-El día de ayer que tú y yo regresamos de la escuela después de la graduación de los de tercer año. Llegamos a tu casa, y el se encontraba sentado en el sofá de tu sala. Diciendo que el y su organización ya no iban a dar segundas oportunidades y que todo se tornaría serio. Que fueras con el, y así evitar que todo empeorara. Tu te negaste y el se fue con la advertencia. Después ocurrió el percance, tomaron la escuela, Tokiwa fue herida de gravedad y la cuidad fue destruida, después de eso, tomaste la decisión de irte con el.

-Sousuke..? (Anonadada de lo que había dicho con tal similitud a su sueño, ella solo alcanzo a decir) No voy a permitirlo, no voy a permitir que eso pase, no me iré de aquí, ese suceso no ocurrirá y nada de eso pasara. (Con decisión en su rostro se le quedo mirando fijamente a Sousuke).

-Chidori… (no podía contestar se quedo sin palabras, viéndola, contemplando a la maravillosa mujer que se encontraba frente a el).

-Pero hay una cosa de ese sueño que si estoy dispuesta a realizar…

-ah?.

-Hoy, no iré a la escuela.

-ah?, porque?... Solo fue un sueño no es que valla a ocurrir, según mis conocimientos al respecto, es poco probable que algo tan exacto y preciso suceda.

-No importa -lo interrumpió- hoy no… Solo quiero estar tranquila el día de hoy.

-ha…

- Sousuke te quedas con migo.

-ah? (el no entendía bien porque ella no quería asistir a clases, pero el de cierta manera tampoco tenia ganas de ir, solo quería quedarse con ella en ese momento). Claro.

Ella se quedo en el departamento de Sousuke, los dos abrazándose el uno al otro.

Entre sus brazos ella se sentía segura, no quería perderlo, no se quería separar de el, no quiera sufrir ese memento que vio solo un poco en su sueño, no podía ser verdad, solo quería quedarse así.

Sousuke tampoco lo comprendía, pero el justo igual a ella solo quería estar a su lado, no perderla, incluso ahora, se le vino el momento que soñó cuando le dijo a Chidori lo que sentía, ese instante, fue uno de los mas felices y tristes que había sentido en su vida, no tenia que ser así.

El podía ser un hombre que no necesite de armas.

Por ella, lo cambiaria todo, ella cambio su vida por completo, y el no se arrepentía de eso. No era una carga ni un estorbo, ella era para el, la persona mas importante, inclusive a costa de su vida; era necesaria. Eso era lo único que el podía comprender hasta el momento.

-Chidori (La llamo con un pequeño tono de inseguridad).

-mm.(ella se limito a hablar solo hizo un pequeño quejido para contestar a el llamado de Sousuke)

-Te quieres quedar con migo de ahora en adelante. (El no podía creer esas palabras que dijo con tanta facilidad)

-Sousuke? (ella sentía una alegría profunda en su pecho, pero que significaba esto, era extraño viniendo de el).

Volteo su mirada y fijamente le dijo:

-Sousuke, me gustas mucho. Me gustas tanto que duele, pero es que yo…

- Tu también me gustas!. –La interrumpió en ese momento- Pero tengo miedo. Me asusta perderte. Realmente no lo entiendo bien, pero me siento atraído hacia ti, así a sido siempre desde que te conocí. Tu eres la persona que cambio mi vida por completo.

Tomando su mano Sousuke solo se le quedo viendo fijamente, ella hacia justamente lo mismo, mientras que Kaname no puedo soportar derramar lagrimas por el momento.

Aspiro un poco de fluido nasal XD. Y le grito.

-Idiota!. Porque lo tienes que decir así de despreocupado e imprudente!

-ha? (Sousuke extrañado no comprendía la situación).

Y en ese momento…

continuara-

Bueno el fin de la primera parte espero que les halla gustado =), comienza lo bueno,;), nos vemos

Comenten por favor /


	2. Acertando en el instante adecuado

Hola de nuevo, aqui la segunda parte :P

**Capitulo 2**

**Acertando en el instante adecuado**

Y en ese momento tan crucial para ambos, para colmo de los dos, suena el celular de Kaname. La persona que llamaba era Tokiwa Kyoko, ella le llamaba desde la escuela, en una hora libre de clases.

-Kana-chan, porque no haz venido hoy a la escuela?

-Ah? Ah! … si, si, veras es que yo, como te lo explico, mira veraz (con unos grandes nervios de por medio Kaname no podía contestarle y por si fuera poco en medio de la excusa que apenas iba a ser realizada por parte de ella, Kyoko la interrumpe diciéndole).

-Sagara-kun tampoco ha venido el día de hoy, no sabes ¿porque?, o tal vez… (en un tono pícaro) estas con el en estos momentos.

-QUE?, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!, PERO QUE COSAS SE TE OCURREN KYOKO! JAJAJA-JAJA-JAJAJA (riéndose sarcásticamente, tratando de evadir lo acertado del presentimiento de su amiga solo le dijo) Estoy bien no te preocupes, en tanto a Sousuke no se porque halla faltado a la escuela.

-mmm….(una respuesta poco convencida para Kyoko) En serio no sabes porque no vino el?.

-Nop, la verdad no tengo idea, me sentí un poco mareada en la mañana así que no puede ir a clases.

-Pero el día de hoy teníamos un examen Kana-chan ¿ya se te olvido?

-Ah? Ah si lo se, no te preocupes, hablare después con Fujisaki-sensei, enserio.

-Espera un segundo Kana-chan no vallas a colgar.

-Amh? Bueno…

-Chidori que sucede?

-Shhhh!, no hables Sousuke, te puede escuchar.

-haaa…

-Disculpa! Kazama-kun! (Kyoko llama a su compañero de clases Kazama Shinji, con el auricular de su celular tapado con la parte superior de su hombro)

-ah?, ah que sucede?

-Disculpa te puedo pedir un favor?

-Amm?, claro, que sucede?

-Podrías llamarle a Sagara-kun

-he? Y eso para que, no me digas que estas preocupada, el es así siempre, y lo sabes, a veces falta hasta semanas.

-Lo se, tu solo hazlo por favor, y pregúntale en donde esta, ¿si?

-amm? Bueno, esta bien no se que tramas, pero se escucha divertido, es respecto a Chidori-san y Sagara-kun verdad?

-Si así es, te lo encargo (guiñándole el ojo, Kyoko se prepara para una emboscada para su amiga)

Mientras que esa conversación sucedía, Kaname y Sousuke…

-mmm, Kyoko ya se tardo un rato.

-Porque no quieres que Tokiwa se entere de que estas con migo?

-Porque seria extraño que desde la mañana este en la habitación de un chico, y luego tu en especifico, Kyoko sabe bien lo que siento por ti.

-Se lo dijiste?

-No, pero se bien que ella lo sabe, maldita Kyoko (con un tono un poco frustrante sobre el asunto, Kaname solo pudo pensar en que su amiga sabia sus verdaderos sentimientos)

En ese momento el celular de Sousuke sonó, y contesto al poco tiempo.

-Sagara (contesto Sousuke)

-ah? Sagara-kun?

-ha? Kazama?

-Que? Es Kazama –kun?

Sousuke solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, BUENO!, KANA-CHAN!

-ah?, ah Kyoko ya volviste – mmm esto no me gusta nada, que estas tramando Kyoko-

-kana-chan no puedo escucharte puedes hablar un poco mas alto (tratando de descubrir el secreto de Kaname, Kyoko le pide que hable mas fuerte, y así poder escuchar a Sousuke en el mismo lugar)

-Sagara-kun, no te escucho bien podrías levantar un poco mas la voz. (Lo mismo para shinji, la emboscada perfecta)

Sousuke y Kaname se encontraban en el mismo predicamento… Y ambos al mismo tiempo, colgaron sus celulares, mas obvios no pudieron ser.

-ahhhhhh…ahhhhhhhhhh…ahhhh (Kaname solo respiraba de manera errática a tal situación, ella lo sabia habían sido descubiertos, si no era mas tarde, el día de mañana todos en el salón los acosarían con preguntas).

-Chidori…

-Lo lamento Sousuke, te metí en tonterías mías.

-mm, no entiendo bien la situación.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que tenia de malo que les dijeras en donde estabas, independientemente de que se escuche mal que estabas en mi casa y que ambos faltamos a clases, nosotros no hemos echo nada para mentirles a ellos, bueno… no al menos esta vez. (Sousuke dijo esto con una mirada cabizbaja)

-Sousuke… (Al verlo así, Kaname no supo que hacer)¿ A que te refieres con "esta vez"?

-Tu y yo le hemos estado mintiendo a todos, aparentando que no escondemos nada, Tokiwa sospecha, se que lo hace y supongo que para ella es... Como decirlo, ¿molesto?, no se si esa sea la palabra que deba usarse en una situación así.

-mm, no se si esa sea la palabra adecuada, pero que quieres que haga (los ojos de Kaname empezaron a tornarse rojos y conforme hablaba, la voz comenzaba a enchuecarse, y como era obvio, el acto seguido fueron las lagrimas entre la conversación). y-yo, yo no puedo decírselo, ¿quieres que aparente que nunca le estuve mintiendo ni ocultándole cosas?, quieres que un día simplemente le diga. A disculpa Kyoko perdóname por no haberte dicho nada pero veras, cuando secuestraron el avión cuando íbamos de viajes de estudio, y el barco que nos llevaría en compensación por haber perdido las vacaciones del curso, todo eso TODO es porque estaban tras de mi, enserio discúlpame por no decirte, pero soy un humano con inteligencia que sobrepasa la normal, y poseo conocimiento de tecnología mas avanzada que la presente, perdón si no te lo dije, y ah! Por cierto también Sousuke, el es un militar, un Sargento de una organización que me protege para que otras personas no poseas mis conocimientos, eso es todo, perdón si no le lo habíamos contado, Sousuke y yo, pero no nos parecía importante decírtelo.(mientras dijo todo esto las lagrimas de la Kaname no podían dejar de salir).

-amm –no se que hacer en una situación así, que debo de hacer-(Sousuke estaba nervioso por dicha circunstancia y de cómo Chidori no había omitido nada de lo que le deberían de decir a Tokiwa).

-Perdóname… lo dije muy a la ligera…Lo siento hace unos momentos estaba tan feliz de lo que me habías dicho y ahora no hago mas que llorar y sufrir por mis testarudeces lo lamento.

-Chidori, hay otra cosa que también e querido decirte, pero siempre sentía que no merecía una persona como yo el decírtelo, pero la respuesta de todos modos la consocia, aunque no te lo preguntara.

-De que se trata?

-era, pues era.-Olvida todo y huye con migo- (era en lo único que podía pensar)

-Sabes Sousuke, (lo interrumpió). Yo nunca pensé que podrías poner en claro tus sentimientos y cuando me lo dijiste simplemente no podía creerlo, pero sabes, aun así, tengo miedo, se que estoy haciendo sufrir a mis amigos, con todo lo que les ocultamos, incluso ahora se que Kyoko esta preocupada por mi de porque no asistí a clases, y aun así le seguí mintiendo, el decirle la verdad implicaba que le dijera lo que soñé, no podría decírselo todo de un en una sola vez, no soy tan fuerte.

Diciendo todo esto de una manera desolada, Sousuke conocía esa mirada en su rostro, esa mirada desfallecida, era la mirada de una persona con tantos problemas, que ya se le dificultaba vivir. Ella siempre estaba en constante peligro, y el había decidido por sobre todas las cosas en protegerla, pero porque aun así, aunque la tuviera tan cerca, se sentía tan poco convencido de que todo estaba bien, era ese presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Pero se limito en seguir pensando en esas cosas y solo la abrazo, ese momento era solo de ellos, y el no iba a desperdiciarlo con especulaciones suyas.

-Chidori yo soy tu cómplice en esto.

-ah? (con la cara perdida solo se le quedo viendo fijamente)

Cerca, ya que ellos independiente mente de todo lo que había pasado, no habían parado de abrasarse el uno a otro.

-No se como decirlo, pero, todo estará bien, mientras tu estés con migo, se que todo estará bien, así que cálmate y pensemos en una solución juntos.

-Sousuke (ella no podía dejar de mirarlo, el la veía tan fijamente con esos hermosos ojos grises que tenia en frente suyo, mostraban tanta seguridad para ella, y al notar la cercanía ella simplemente recorto la distancia entre ellos)

Kaname solo pensaba en el, y el en ella, ellos ya habían sufrido bastante, y por fin tenían un momento para ellos, ese era su momento y ella no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Mientras que sus labios tocaron suavemente los de el, el solo se quedo con los ojos abiertos sin poder hacer nada, pero seguía abrazándola, la miraba fijamente y observo como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, ella era lo único bueno que le había pasado en la vida, entrecerró un poco mas la mirada y con unos ojos llenos de comprensión, los cerro completamente correspondiendo a los sentimientos de la maravillosa mujer que tenia frente a el.

Kaname al no poder creer lo que estaba haciendo, estaba tan feliz, ella en aquel momento que le corto el cabello a Sousuke, deseo tanto el poder pedirle un beso, en aquella ocasión era su oportunidad, ese día estuvo lleno de deseo para ella, pero se limito y no lo hizo, después el se iría y sus labios serian robados por Lenonard Tessataosa, ella no podía perdonarse el no habérselo pedido; pero… pero en estos momentos, el le correspondió el beso con una ternura que ella no podía creer.

Esos segundos, para dentro de ellos se convirtieron en horas, días, no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero ninguno de los dos quiera separarse del otro, aunque solo fueron unos segundos.

Pero tenía que suceder, ella dio la iniciativa de finalizar ya que ella era la culpable de aquel momento embarazoso para ambos.

Se limito a mirarlo y solo agacho la cabeza y recargo su frente en el cálido pecho de Sousuke. Mientras que el recargaba su mentón en la cabeza de ella, ese sentimiento que sentía, era como, como nostalgia, se dijo a si mismo Sousuke, no quiera perderla, y también había notado que el acto de besar a otra persona, de tocar los labios de otra persona era diferente a lo que el pensaba, el había echo RPC a muchas personas, unas sobrevivieron y otras no, pero, lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos fue diferente, fue, fue como, no querer alejarse de la otra persona nunca.

Sousuke solo dijo para consigo en su mente- Con que así se siente ese sentimiento llamado "amor" eh?– el sabia que era un sentimiento teóricamente placentero, y el sentía eso y tal vez hasta mas emociones. Pero con haber descifrado la palabra de la descripción a lo que sentía era suficiente.

El la amaba y eso era suficiente para el, la protegería, a ella y al mundo a donde pertenece, eso era todo.

-Siento que… siento que, esto es demasiado perfecto (dijo Kaname sin separarse de el apuesto joven que la tenia en sus brazos).

-Chidori, por favor, sígueme ayudando.

-Ah?, Sousuke?

-Sígueme ayudando a encajar por favor, are todo lo que este a mi alcance, quiero cambiar para poder estar contigo, para mi la "sociedad", es muy compleja a lo que yo estoy acostumbrado a vivir, así que por favor sígueme ayudando.

El acertó en secarle las lágrimas a Kaname, con su cálida mano en su mejilla. Ella le sonrió con esa cara optimista que Sousuke tanto añoraba siempre en ver y provocar.

-Muy bien! Déjamelo a mí. (Guiñándole con esa alegría tan característica de ella).

El se limito a una sonrisa discreta, pero era lo mas que podía hacer, el todavía no tenia mucho expresión facial que transmitir, pero algún día lo aria siempre y cuando ella este a su lado.

En ese momento de nuevo el celular de uno de los dos comienza a zonas, era el celular de Sousuke; desde la isla Melida llamaba Kurz Weber, el compañero de equipo de la SRT, del TDD-1, con una nueva misión para el.

Continuara-

waaa esepero que les haya gustado comenten ;)


	3. Discrepancia con el enemigo

Hola, bueno aqui el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste, la situacion se vuelve mas interesante XD.

Comenten =D

**Capitulo 3**

**Discrepancia con el enemigo**

En ese momento de nuevo el celular de uno de los dos comienza a sonar, era el celular de Sousuke; desde la isla Melida llamaba Kurz Weber, el compañero de equipo de la SRT, del

Tuatha de Danaan

, con una nueva misión para el.

En ese instante, al poco momento Sousuke contesta su celular.

-Sagara

-Sousuke, que bueno que contestas, hay una misión urgente, es necesario que regreses hoy mismo al TDD-1 (Limitándose del contendido de la misión, kurz le dice a Sousuke que vuelva).

-Ahm… pero…(Sousuke que no podía creer que justamente ahora le llamaran para una misión, se quedo atónito con el acontecimiento).

-¿ah?, ¿Que sucede Sousuke?, ¿Sucedió algo?

-ah? n-no , no, no hay problema, iré en la ruta 8.

-entendido, y no et tardes tengo que contarte también varias cosas que sucedieron, ah! Y por cierto, esta vez asegúrate de avisarle a Kaname-chan que te iras, porque siempre la dejas con la incertidumbre ehh! Comprendiste?

-Roger

-Bien, nos vemos.

Fin de la llamada.

-¿Era kurz-kun?

-ah?... ah, si.

-¿Sucedió algo?, mm, déjame adivinar. (Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras estaba entre los brazos de Sousuke, recargada en su pecho). Te tienes que marchar otra vez, ¿me equivoco?

-si, una misión importante esta en progreso, tengo que irme.

-Me sorprende que me avises

Sousuke la abrazo un poco mas fuerte, no por miedo ni por mucho menos por estar tan juntos, fue mas bien como un impulso, y lo único que pudo decirle fue:

-Lo siento

-No tienes porque disculparte con migo… es tu trabajo.

Una desolada Chidori se encontraba ahora de bajo de un Sousuke bastante afligido. Ninguno de los dos quería alejarse del otro, pero así tenia que ser, mientras Sousuke siguiera con ese trabajo.

-Regresare.

-¿Como?, ¡¿ya te vas?

-am… si

-haa… bueno, mejor me regreso a casa.

Chidori se separa del abrazo de Sousuke para levantarse del piso del donde se encontraban. El sintió un gran golpe en su pecho, ¿era culpa?, se preguntaba, pero a expensas de lo que pensaba, la ayudo a levantarse.

-Chidori.(Al decir esto Sousuke le aproximo su mano derecha a Kaname para ayudarla a levantarse).

-No. Esta bien, así déjalo, yo puedo levantarme sola.

Sousuke quito su mano del camino de Kaname, y acompaño a una Chidori ya aproximándose hacia la puerta.

-Bueno nos vemos Sousuke.

-si – no te vayas- (era en lo único que pensaba Sousuke en esos momentos, el no quería irse y no quiera que ella se quedara sola, aun tenia el muy presente ese sueño, tenia miedo de dejarla, sola, -ella no es tan fuerte-, se dijo así mismo).

Uno en frente del otro en la puerta del departamento de Sousuke, se despidieron.

-Sousuke. (Dijo Kaname, mirando hacia el suelo, no podía mirarlo, sabia que si lo hacia, iba a llorar).

-Que sucede?

…

-Ah?

-¡No te vallas a morir! (levanto la cabeza en ese instante con los ojos rojos).

-Chidori…

-Solo, solo regresa quieres.

-Ahh lo prometo, regresare. (En ese momento Sousuke iba a tomar a Kaname del hombro, pero no puedo, ella simplemente lo vio y corrió en dirección hacia las escaleras, no podía esperar a que el elevador llegara).

-Soy una tonta!-, porque no lo abrase y le desee buena suerte, soy tan idiota!

Sousuke se le quedo viendo fijamente hasta que desapareció mientras corría, el se sentí aun p0oco decepcionado, por no haberse quedo con ella, pero el todavía estaba atado a ser un militar, que se ganaba la vida eliminando la de otros. Cerro la puerta y se encamino al transmisor de comunicaciones para hablar al TDD-1 y pedir que vinieran a su encuentro.

Mientras en esos momentos Kaname llego a su casa. Abrió la cerradura lo más rápido que puedo, y al entrar solo se dejo caer al piso sentándose en sus piernas, con la cabeza en dirección a ellas. Respirando agitadamente solo podía sentirse miserable por lo que había echo hace unos instantes.

-AAAHH-AHHH-AHHH, So-Sousuke. Perdóname por ser tan tonta. (Diciendo esto casi sin poder respirar, solo pudo llorar en ese momento).

Sousuke estaba listo para irse, y el helicóptero con Gebo-12 llegaría en 6 minutos.

-Chidori. (Mirado fijamente hacia la casa de Kaname, Sousuke pensaba en ir a verla antes de irse, pero sus piernas no se movían, si iba solo lograría que ella se enojara mas, y de paso le diera una patada o un buen golpe, bueno, el al menos eso es lo que pensaba que pasaría. Al pensar en todo eso solo puedo hacer una cara de decepción y seguir esperando a su transporte).

_-Sousuke, me gustas mucho. Me gustas tanto que duele, pero es que yo…_

Al recordar ese momento sacudió su cabeza y se pregunto.

-¿Después de una situación así que se debería hacer?, mmm, tengo problemas de entendimiento.

En ese instante en el audífono que tenia Sousuke en el oído escucho.

-Uruz-7, este es Gebo-12, llegando al lugar de siempre.

-Ah!, aquí Uruz-7

El helicóptero descendió y siguieron su camino hacia el océano pacifico donde se encontraba el TDD-1. Para sorpresa de Sousuke dentro del helicóptero también iba kurz.

-io! ¿Como estas Sousuke?

-¿Kurz?¿ Que haces aquí?

-Pues vine a recogerte, que un amigo no puede recoger a su amigo, que considera casi su hermano, a su casa, eres un malagradecido.

-No estoy diciendo eso, cuando tu me llamaste estabas en el TDD-1 porque te fuiste para venir por mi.

-Pues cuando te hable sonabas un poco raro y por eso decidí en venir por ti, soy tan buen amigo ¿no lo crees así?

Sousuke se limito a contestar esa pregunta y solo le respondió.

-¿De que se trata la misión?

Al hacer esta pregunta, kurz puso la cara completamente seria, Sousuke sabia que cuando algo así pasaba solo significaba algo. Una misión muy peligrosa.

Y al decir solo un nombre, Sousuke puso una cara mas sorprendida de lo que el pensaba delo que trataba la misión.

-Leonardo Tesstarossa

-¿Qué pasa con ese sujeto? (pregunto Sousuke, con esa cara que kurz conocía muy bien, esa cara que hasta a el le daban escalofríos, era la cara de una asesino sediento de sangre, esa era la mirada de Sagara Sousuke).

Sousuke se había enterado por Wraith lo que había pasado con el y con Kaname, la vez que el se fue y la abandono sin decirle nada. Si, el sabia de lo que había echo, pero se lo estuvo ocultando a Chidori todo el tiempo.

"_El la beso, se atrevió a hacer algo que ni siquiera yo me atrevía a hacer, lo pagara, lo destruiré"_

Kurz también se había entrado de la situación de Leonardo Tesstarossa y Kaname, aparte de que el había ocasionado aquel incidente en el Barco del océano pacifico Merry Christmas, y había traído consigo a esos robots llamados" Alastor". De hay en mas, el había echo sufrir a Tessa, y Kurz no se lo iba a perdonar.

-Sabemos su localización, Tessa a pedido actuar de inmediato.

-Roger

**Continuara-**

Wa! espero que les halla gustado, como me cae bien kurz, queria ponerlo en esta hitoria porque es tan gracioso, pero cuando llega la hora de la verdad, es la persona mas seria del mundo, pero mi favorito sige siendo Sousuke =D

Comenten pliss =D


	4. Mi confidente

Hola bueno aqui el cuarto capitulo, la verdad a mi me dio mucha risa como me quedo XD jajaja, espero que a uds. tmb les guste.

Comenten XO Onegai =D

**Capitulo 4**

**Mi confidente**

-Sabemos su localización, Tessa a pedido actuar de inmediato.

-Roger

* * *

-Bien como tenemos un poco de tiempo que te parece si hablamos un rato.

-Ya estamos hablando.

-Si pero, la misión es dentro de 4 días, y además…

-¿Qué?,¿4dias? (Sousuke interrumpe a Kurz) Entonces, ¿porque viniste por mi?

-Ahh… Pues porque te dije que quiera hablar contigo, además no tenias nada mas que hacer o si?

Al hacer esta pregunta Kurz noto un pequeño impulso por parte de Sousuke, dándole por respuesta que estaba en lo correcto, y que eso tenía que ver probablemente con Kaname.

-Pues, estoy presentando ciertas actividades didácticas en la escuela, y son necesarios para los puntos de mi clase de Historia Antigua. (Sousuke decía esto con cierto nerviosismos, en parte era cierto, pero eso no es lo que a el le preocupaba)-_Chidori-(_el la habíadejado, probablemente llorando, y preocupada).

-Se trata sobre, ¿ Kaname-chan? (Kurz dijo esto con una cara que Sousuke detestaba bastante, la cara de un pervertido sexual)

-No, no es sobre ella.

-Vamos no tienes porque ocultarme esas cosas a mi Sousuke, créeme que no me sorprendería nada de lo que halla pasado, déjame adivinar un poco ¿si?, bien, desaseguro hiciste estallar alguna cosa, e hiciste que Kaname-chan te golpeara y te dijo alguna cosa como "_AH TE ODIO"_, o algo así. Después se fue y te dejo sufriendo en algún lugar, ¿cierto?

Sousuke se quedo en silencio escuchando lo que le dijo Kurz, y solo contesto.

-No, no es sobre eso… es diferente.

**-¡NO PUEDE SER SABIA QUE LO ERAS! ERES UN PERVERTIDO! COMO PUDISTE ABUSAR DE ELLA!**

-ah?.. de que estas hablando?

-ahhhh…. (Decepcionado), de nada de nada, tu sentido de la percepción de la situación es de cero. Pero bueno bueno, si no se trata de eso entonces de que, no encuentro nada grave , mas que no se, que la hallas echo llorar o algo así.

Al decir estas palabras Sousuke se volvió a tensar sus hombros, por lo exacto de las palabras.

-AH?, Eso paso?, haber que hiciste, vamos dímelo Sousuke.

-Después te lo digo, dijiste que tu me ibas a contar algo, no se porque me estas interrogando a mi. ¿Estas evadiendo tu conversación?

-A-a-ahh…. (Kurz no podía creer que hasta Sousuke notara su comportamiento) –Bueno después de todo no es tan despistado como parece- (al pensar esto Kurz agacho un poco la cabeza y entre cerro un poco sus ojos).

Mirando hacia el piso de metal del helicóptero, respiro hondo y le dijo a Sousuke.

-Me acosté con Nee-chan

Sousuke abrió un poco su vista hacia lo dicho por Kurz.

-¿Y que tiene de malo?

-AH!... Como que,¿ que tiene de malo?, pensé que tu serias el primero en reprenderme algo o yo que se! _–Este chico es extraño-_

-Pues en algunas misiones es inevitable dormir juntos, no le veo nada de malo a eso.

-ahhhh (suspiro).-_De verdad que es un niño-,_ no me refiero a eso Sousuke me refiero a algo más personal, ¿me entiendes?

-No comprendo

**-SEXO, ME REFIERO A SEXOOOO!, YA ME COMPRENDISTE?**

Sousuke se quedo callado y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Ahhh (suspiro), de verdad que eres lento Sousuke.

-Entonces, ¿cuando será la boda?

-haaa?, de que hablas?

-Cometiste adulterio ¿no es así?, lo mas común es que contestes a tus acciones inmorales.

-Eres un tonto jajajajaja, en que siglo vives.

El solo se quedo callado.

-Y ahora ella no me dirige la palabra para nada personal, solo si se trata de trabajo (con una mirada desolada Kurz dejo caer su cabeza por la decepción)

-Supongo que la actitud de Mao es normal, después de todo ella es nuestra oficial al mando.

-si-si, ahh, no debí de haberte dicho nada a ti. Pero Melissa me dijo que no lo comentara nadie.

-Entonces, ¿porque me lo dijiste?

-Ahh porque somos compañeros, somos nosotros tres entiendes, no hay secretos, se que a ella no le molestaría si te lo cuento a ti, pero independientemente de eso, creo que yo si siento algo por ella, bueno, creo que, jaja, siempre lo e sentido.

Sin levantar la cabeza Kurz dijo todas esas palabras, que de cierta forma, sonaban desoladas para los oídos de Sousuke, el nunca había estado en una situación así, por lo que no comprendía; pero si hablaba de un sentimiento que ha tenido desde el momento de conocer a alguien, compartían eso.

-Llegamos al punto de encuentro prepárense para saltar, Uruz-6,7.

-Uruz-6, Ok

-Uruz-7, Roger

* * *

Mientras tanto en el momento en el que Sousuke se fue Kaname se encontraba en su departamento después de la situación de hace unos momentos.

Levantándose del corredor en donde había derrumbado sus ultimas fuerzas, se dirigía hacia su recamara. Caminaba con cierto temblor en sus piernas, pero no se limitaba de ir en una dirección, mas o menos recta. Se lanzo a su cama, y abrazo a un peluche muy distintivo que ella poseía, Bounta-kun, ella seguía frustrada por la situación que había pasado con Sousuke en la entrada de el departamento de el, repitiéndose continuamente a si misma, _idiota, idiota, idiota, porque no eres mas sincera, idiota, idiota, idiota._

Después de un rato se levanto y se dio un baño, se vistió para ir camino al supermercado, a comprar los ingredientes para la cena.

-Bien no me falta nada. (Cerro la puerta y se dirigió hacia la tienda).

Al llegar al establecimiento, lo primero que vio fue, un anuncio en la entrada del lugar que decía. _¡Oferta en curry, nueva receta! _

-_mm a Sousuke le gusta mucho el curry_ (sin darse cuenta entro al lugar, tomo una caja, la pago y se retiro hacia su casa con el curry en la bolsa).

Ya en casa cocinando, sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido del timbre de su casa. Se trataba de Tokiwa Kyoko, la mejor amiga de Kaname, ella se apresuro en abrirle y haciéndola pasar.

-¿Que sucede Kyoko?, ¿porque viniste?

Después de las preguntas Kyoko empezó a darle una mirada a la casa de Kaname a una velocidad fugaz y le pregunto

-¿Estas sola?

-ah?... pues si, ¿que sucede?

-Pues como faltaste a la escuela, y estabas con Sagara-kun, vine a echar un vistazo al momento.

-¿Cual momento?, además Sousuke ya se fue a… un asunto (Kaname desvió la mirada al decir estas palabras mientras que Kyoko levanto la voz y apuntando con el dedo índice le dijo a Kaname)

-Ajá! Sabia que estaban juntos, tu nunca me dijiste que estabas con el, peor ya lo confesaste kana-chan

-ah? _–Diablos es cierto, le había dicho a Kyoko que estaba en mi casa descansando porque estaba mareada en la mañana, después de que hizo esa cuartada con Kazama-kun mm- _JAJAJA-JAJAJA-JAJAJAJA ahhh (decepción).Bueno ya si estaba con Sousuke, pero no es lo que te imaginas, solo hablamos de algo y ya, pero si estaba mareada en la mañana.

-Pues la verdad si te vez bastante decaída kana-chan, ¿sucedió algo con Sagara-kun?

-pues_…-ya no quiero mentirte más Kyoko- _le dije a Sousuke lo que sentía por el, y.. y…

**-QUE? AL FIN SE LO DIJISTE? ¿Y que es lo que te dijo el?, ¿que paso después?, ¿algo exploto?, ¿porque lo aceptaste tan de repente?**

-Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko, cálmate, te lo voy a contar, siéntate, te lo contare mientras cenamos, ¿quieres curry?

-Si, gracias, pero vamos rápido quiero saber que paso

La emoción de Kyoko era inmensa, pero Kaname no se veía tan contenta con el asunto, ya que después de eso ella actuó de una manera muy infantil con el, al gritarle cosas, en vez de desearle suerte, o haber usado palabras mas reconfortables.

Mientras cenaban, Kaname le fue contando las cosas a Kyoko, omitió algunas cosas, bueno muchas cosas, el sueño lo omitió por completo, solo conto como se le declaro, y como le contesto Sousuke, Kyoko no podía creer como había actuado Sousuke hacia tal situación, pero era natural, ya que Kyoko también sabia muy bien los sentimientos de Sousuke hacía su amiga, Kaname también le conto sobre el beso que se dieron, y en ese momento ella se asusto ya que Kyoko casi se cae de la silla, y se le atora la cuchara con la que estaba comiendo el curry que le sirvió.

Después le conto la manera en la que se despidió, y la forma en la que se sentía por las palabras que le había dicho a Sousuke, después del memento que habían pasado, ¿porque el nerviosismo?, ¿porque la tensión?, ella no lo entendía.

_-¡No te vallas a morir! _

_-Chidori…_

_-Solo, solo regresa quieres._

-Ahh (suspiro), y eso fue lo que paso.

-Increíble, pero si lo que te preocupa tanta es por como te despediste, porque mejor no lo recibes mil veces mejor, para que esa despedida se olvide eh?

- he? …Recibirlo mil veces mejor?

* * *

Después de lanzarse del para caídas, para después bucear hacia el TDD-1, Kurz y Sousuke se dirigieron hacia el bar, después de que Sousuke dio aviso de su regreso al submarino.

Kurz y Sousuke se sentaron en las sillas de siempre, Kurz le pidió una cerveza a el viejo Willhem, mientras que Sousuke solo pidió un jugo de naranja.

-¿Y bien?, ¿que sucedió con Kaname?

-Pues…

Sousuke comenzó a contarle todo a Kurz, desde el sueño hasta el comprometedor momento en el que Sousuke le decía lo que sentía a Kaname

-_ Tu también me gustas!. –La interrumpió en ese momento- Pero tengo miedo. Me asusta perderte. Realmente no lo entiendo bien, pero me siento atraído hacia ti, así a sido siempre desde que te conocí. Tu eres la persona que cambio mi vida por completo.- _

En el momento en el que Sousuke le comento eso, Kurz casi se ahoga con su cerveza, fue tanto el impulso de la impresión que la bebida le salió por la nariz.

-Enserio le dijiste eso?

-Pues si que tiene de malo

-Nada, nada continua (Diciendo esto se limpiaba la cerveza en su cara).

Entonces le conto el momento enternecedor del beso, para esto Kurz fue directo al suelo con todo y silla seguido de un grito de impresión. Varias risas en el lugar se escucharon, mientras que muchos otros estaban tan ebrios que empezaron a tirarse al suelo junto con el, en ese momento le fue imposible a Sousuke seguir con la conversación, la situación se había ido de sus manos.

Kurz recobro la compostura, y regreso a su asiento, junto a su amigo, y le dijo.

-No puedo creer que en verdad lo hicieras, pero de cierto modo ya se me hacia bastante extraño que algo así no halla ocurrido todavía entre ustedes, me siento un poco mas aliviado te puedo confesar.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Porque por dios, a ti te a gustado ella desde el comienzo de la misión, maldición!, dejaste que te pagaran medio sueldo a cambio de seguir estudiando, y estar junto a ella era la excusa numero uno por la que querías regresar, no es así, por fin habías tomado una decisión por ti mismo, me sentí muy feliz por ti en el momento en el que me entere , en serio, pero que bueno que por fin arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes Sousuke.

Al decir todo esto Sousuke se quedo sin habla por todo lo que le decía Kurz, después de el comentario de su amigo, Sousuke le conto el como se había ido a la misión y como había dejado a Chidori probablemente llorando.

-mm si me lo hubieras dicho te hubiera recogido unos días mas tarde.

- No, esta bien, quiero información sobre la misión.

-Es verdad (Kurz dio un sorbo a su bebida que se encontraba en frente de sus labios, mientras miraba fijamente las fotos de sus camaradas caídos) A partir de mañana van a comenzar a dar información sobre ella, será ejecutada dentro de cuatro días.

-Muy bien.

-Sousuke…

-¿Que sucede?

-Protégela… y no me refiero a morir por ella, comprendes.

-he? (Sousuke al oír esas palabras se le quedo viendo fijamente con una cara bastante confundida, pero inte3resada).

-La mejor forma de cuidarla, no es eligiendo la muerte para protegerla, la manera para hacerla feliz, no importa que suceda… vive por ella. No importa que suceda, vive para esa persona Sousuke.

Sousuke al escuchar esto solo cerro sus ojos sonrió un poco, levanto la mirada y dijo.

-No hay problema

**Continuara...**

waaa espero que les halla gustado, bueno la historia apenas comienza XD jajaja, aqui viene el trama de la historia, bien no vemos

Comenten =D


	5. Destino Oportuno

Hola, ah! volví con otro capitulo, aquí me baso un poco en la penúltima novela que es la de ANOT espero que les guste, en mi historia, hago que leonado sea bueno, ya que no me gusta que lo maten al final u.u. me cae bien XD jajaja, y trate de que su personalidad fue lo mas parecido posible a como lo abarcan las novelas bueno, pero que les guste

COMENTEN!

**Capitulo 5**

**Destino Oportuno**

Sousuke se dirigía hacia su cuarto para descansar, ya que mañana en la mañana seria informado sobre la misión, llegando próximo a la puerta, la abrió y se sentó en una cama bastante pequeña los suficientemente grande como parar que solo cupiera una persona, en ese momento comenzó a sacar unas cuantas cosas que tomo de su departamento antes de partir, como por ejemplo, unas toallas, ropa limpia, un pequeño botiquín, su celular entre otras cosas; ya que acomodo sus pertenencias y se preparaba para dormir su celular comenzó a sonar.

**Llamada entrante: Chidori Kaname***

Sousuke se le quedo mirando fijamente al nombre que aparecía en la pantalla del celular, lo miro unos segundos y lo abrió para contestar.

-Chidori ¿que sucede?

-Ah… ah… So-Sousuke

La voz de Kaname era muy baja que casi no la escuchaba, lo poco que oía era que decía su nombre, como si estuviera adormilada.

-¿Chidori estas bien?

-Sousuke… yo…yo… lo siento mucho

-ah?

-Siento mucho no haberme despedido bien, ya sabes lo testaruda que puedo llegar a ser, y nunca soy lo suficientemente abierta con mis sentimientos, por eso lo lamento mucho.

_-Chidori _– Sousuke se quedo sorprendido con la reacción de Kaname con respecto a la conversación que tuvieron antes de su partida, el se sentía mal, ya que sabia que ella se había enfadado por su retirada prematura hacia la isla Melida

-Sousuke?

-AH…ah! Si no te preocupes esta bien, mas bien yo lo siento por haberme ido tan rápido después de todas las cosas que pasaron y … ahmm ( al decir esto Sousuke recordó las palabras que le dijo y por supuesto el beso)

Al oír eso Chidori también desde el otro lado de la línea estremeció un poco sus hombro pero tomo aire y dijo

-Te extraño

-Ah (un Sousuke más colorado que un tomate titubeo por la respuesta de Chidori)

-Tu no me extrañas?

-ah? A-a-ah-ah, y-yo ah

Chidori dejo salir una pequeña risa para después decirle

-Cálmate Sousuke, mira en este tipo de situaciones solamente se tu mismo y sincero con migo ¿si?

Sousuke se sonrió un poco y contesto

-Regresare pronto, pero tengo una misión importante aquí, así que me tomara unos días

-¿Es peligroso?

-Pues (al no querer preocuparla Sousuke pensó en una cuartada para hacerla cambiar el tema), la verdad estoy un poco confundido

-AH? De que hablas

-Veras hoy estaba platicando con Kurz cuando me recogió en el helicóptero y me dijo pues…(Sousuke empezó a comentarle lo que le había contado Kurz, en parte era para no decirle que la misión era lo suficientemente peligrosa como para que tal vez no regresara con vida)

-Ah! Enserio paso todo eso, sabia que Kurz-kun era un pervertido de primera, pero confiaba que Mao-san se controlara lo suficiente como para no dejarlo actuar. Pero bueno era bastante obvio que al final iba a ceder Mao- san ya que ella también lo ama, es tan obvio.

-Enserio

-ah? ¿Como Sousuke no lo habías notado?

-La verdad pensaba que se trataban así porque es la personalidad de cada quien. Kurz siempre anda cortejando mujeres y Mao siempre a sido bastante ruda con los hombres ya que es Teniente (Aquí me base en el asenso que le dieron a Melissa en la novela de ANOT).

-Ahhhh (suspiro) Sousuke de verdad eres muy despistado. Kurz es un mujeriego pero a Mao-san la trata diferente, y Mao-san es violenta mas que nada con el a ti nunca te a golpeado o si?

-Rara vez, ¿pero como notas esas cosas?

-Son virtudes que tenemos las mujeres

-Pueden leer completamente el comportamiento de las personas acertadamente, increíble

- jaja así es. Bueno Sousuke ya es tarde y mañana tengo que ir a la escuela.

-Ah si, es verdad, entonces adiós

- Nos vemos, cuídate mucho ¿si?, cuando termine la misión busca un poco de tiempo y llámame ¿si? o mándame un mail.

-Afirmativo. Tu… tu también cuídate mucho.

-Sip, te quiero mucho Sousuke nos vemos.

Crk….. pip, pip, pip pip (fin de la llamada)

Sousuke cerro su celular y se recostó en su cama con una cara lo suficientemente roja como para que le diera calor.

_Sip, te quiero mucho Sousuke nos vemos._

-_Yo- yo no le puede responder nada…ella me dijo que fuera honesto y que sea yo mismo, yo, yo también la quiero, entonces…- _Bien (acerco su celular a su rostro mientras escribía un mail para Kaname)

_Yo también te quiero,_

_regresare pronto,_

_cuídate mucho._

_Sousuke_

Pip pupip pip pupip (el celular de Kaname suena)

-Ah? ¿Un mail de Sousuke?

Al leerlo Kaname se quedo con una cara muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de leer. Ella no esperaba que Sousuke fuera a ser tan rápidamente directo en un mismo día.

-Idiota, (una pequeña risa y a dormir)

A la mañana siguiente

En el centro de mando del TDD-1 se encontraba Tehlesa Tesstarosa, se levantaba de su asiento de capitán para dirigirse al cuarto de estrategias e información, tenia una cara bastante seria ya que la situación lo ameritaba, la misión se trataba sobre su hermano, y era un tema lo bastante delicado, ella y los otros capitanes que había en Mithril habían tomado la decisión de, _- si no lo pueden capturar con vida, elimínenlo - _Eran unas palabras que ella tenia que seguir al pie de la letra, ordenes superiores, aun en contra de sus sentimientos fraternales y de sus recuerdos de la infancia, era una orden que debía de ser aplicada, porque la vida de sus subordinados estaba en juego, el no tendría piedad con ellos, y ella tenia que tener la misma disposición de lucha que su contraparte; además ella sabia que a la primera persona que no le tendría piedad seria a Sagara Sousuke, ya que el era el único que podía combatir contra el con el ARX-7 Arbalest, ya que era la única unidad que disponía del Lamda Driver, ya no había marcha atrás, la orden debía de ser aplicada.

Tessa se acercaba a la puerta y podía escuchar las conversaciones de las personas que había dentro, los mas próximos a la puerta podían escucharse fácilmente, sobretodo por un subordinado en especial, Kurz Weber, el era un hombre muy escandaloso y armaba mucho revuelo entra las personas que lo rodeaban, Tessa aproximo un poco su oído a la puerta para escuchar que es lo que comentaba, ya que probablemente con el que estaba hablando era Sagara Sousuke, las pocas palabras que puedo escuchar fueron_. -Ah! Enserio se llamaron anoche –_ y también _– que bueno que por fin ustedes están juntos- _Esas oraciones fueron suficientes para darse una idea de lo que hablaban, pero en estos momentos había algo más delicado en juego así que nublo esos pensamientos de dolor para otro día, respiro hondo y abrió la puerta de el lugar.

Todos firmes, de pie, derechos y saludando al capitán en acto reflejo. El Teniente Comandante Andrei Kalinin se encontraba en frente de todos para disponer de la información y esperando que el capitán se sentar en su silla correspondiente o que diera alguna clase de introducción a la misión; ella se aproximo a un estrado bastante sencillo, dio saludo omiso a sus subordinados y les pidió que tomaran asiento.

-Buenos días a todos, daremos inicio al plan de estrategia de la siguiente misión, quiero que escuchen atentamente la información y que si hay preguntas no duden en hacerlas, no se permite ninguna duda de la misión próxima, ya que se trata de algo muy delicado y quiero que estén preparados. Muy bien, por favor de comienzo.

-Claro, capitana (respondió Andrei Kalinin). Bien, la misión será llevada a cabo en un lugar bastante árido, no hay rastro de vida humana en ese lugar, es un punto llamado Yamask-11 se encuentra en el norte de Rusia, en ese lugar podremos encontrar una fabrica bastante dañada completamente abandonada, lo que quiere el enemigo es captar información de lo que se encuentra debajo de ese lugar…

-¿Qué hay debajo? (pregunto Melissa)

-Una maquina lo suficientemente peligrosa como para ponernos a actuar de inmediato. Bien proseguiré. Lo que debemos de hacer en esta misión es eliminarla por completo, no deben de sacar información alguna de ese lugar, es restringido a su totalidad, su misión será destruirlo y tratar de capturan con vida a cierto individuo.

Sousuke entre sus pensamientos sabía a la perfección el nombre de esa persona

_-Leonardo Tesstarosa-_

-El nombre del sujeto es Leonardo Tesstarosa.

Al escuchar el apellido de el hombre todos en la habitación comenzaron a hacer bullicio por el nombre de aquel individuo. Tessa respiro profundo se puso de pie y explico.

-Así es, lo que están pensando es correcto, la persona que se busca en esta misión y que debe de ser detenida es mi hermano mayor, seguimos con la información de la misión, guarden silencio por favor.

-Ya escucharon. Bien, debemos capturar a este hombre con vida, gran parte de esta acción será otorgada a el Sargento Sagara, al disponer del ARX-7 Arbalest, es el único AS capaz de detener un poco los movimientos del Venom que utilice, pero si la situación no amerita su captura con vida, se a dado la orden de eliminarlo.¡¿ Comprendido, Sargento?

- ah!

- Entonces comenzaremos a pasarles los documentos con la información, y comenzaremos con la estrategia tomada.

Pasaron varias horas para llevar acabo la misión y después que fuera dada, cada quien debía poner en marcha la orden que se le había dado. Faltaban dos días para que la misión fuera aplicada, todos estaban nerviosos, y en esos momentos Melissa se topo con Sousuke.

-Sousuke

-ah?, Mao,¿ que sucede?

-Estas bien, ya sabes por lo que te dijo el teniente comandante

-Estoy bien

-Pero si fuera necesario tendrías que matarlo, y al final de cuentas se trata de el hermano de Tessa. Asi que trata de hacer lo posible de traerlo con vida, no te preocupes nosotros también te ayudaremos en lo que podamos ¿si?

- Si, no te preocupes

Mientras dijo esas palabras siguió avanzando hacia el bar que había en la base, se había quedado de ver con Kurz allí.

-¿Qué sucede, Sousuke?

-Mao me dijo que ella y los demás me ayudarían con lo de la misión para poder traer a ese hombre con vida a la base, pero

-Pero…

-Yo no quiero dejarlo con vida, no me importa que sea el hermano de la capitana, mi deseo es eliminarlo.

-Mmmm… Comprendo, pero es mentira eso que dices

-ah?¿ De que hablas?

-De que no te importa que sea el hermanos de Tessa, si te importa, pero lastimada mente, ese bastardo le hizo daño a Kaname-chan y también a herido innumerables veces a Tessa, aparte de que a matado a muchos de nuestros camaradas.

- ….

-Ese maldito bastardo nos la va a pagar, pero hay ordenes, si por mi fuera lo mataría yo mismo, pero la orden fue, traerlo con vida si es posible. Así que Sousuke, intenta traerlo con vida.

Sousuke solo se levanto y se dirigió hacia el hangar para revisar la condición de Al.

* * *

Llego el día de la misión, todos se preparan para entrar en su unidad, Sousuke va en camino, después de haberle mandado un mail a Kaname diciéndole que hoy comenzaba la misión, y que tuviera cuidado en las calles de regreso a casa; se dirigió al hangar y entro en el Arbalest.

Ya cerca de Rusia, de camino al punto de la misión, Sousuke y sus demás compañeros iban dentro de un helicóptero cada quien hacia el encuentro a Yamask-11, próximos a su llegada comenzaron a descender de ellos y cada uno fue a su punto de localización.

-Ya todos en sus posiciones (dijo Andrei Kalinin desde uno de los helicópteros)

-Uruz- 2, Roger

-Urz-5, Ok

-Uruz-6, aquí

-Uruz-7, Roger

-Uruz -10, Roger

-Uruz-12, Ok

-Bien comiencen la misión

Mientras Andrei Kalinin daba esa orden, Kurz podía divisar a lo lejos, en medio de las ruinas a una persona, en efecto era el, Leonardo Tesstarosa, estaba a blanco abierto, en 5 diferentes posiciones de ataque de francotiradores, y al parecer sin compañeros ni aliados cerca, a lo que Kurz podía ver en su campo de vista, el cual era bastante basto, al no poder creer esto se quedo anonadado a tal circunstancia, tanto que no puedo contestar la pregunta de Sousuke, Sousuke repetidas veces lo estuvo llamando para ver si no detectaba nada anormal o peligroso, pero el no respondía, veía con su lente avanzada en su AS, todas las posibilidades de una cuartada o una emboscada en su emboscada, pero lo extraño, era que no detectaba nada, los sensores de calor indicaban cero, los de radiación ultravioleta que emanaban de los AS`s tampoco podía detectarlo

_Olle esto es demasiado fácil_, pensó Kurz, esto no podía ser cierto, pero lo era.

-El maldito bastardo se nos ofrece, esto es sospechoso. (dijo Kurz, a sus demás compañeros)

-Al, trata de detectar blancos hostiles.

-Roger, Sargento. No se encuentra ninguna anomalía, no se detectan enemigos cerca.

- Que puedes ver tu Kurz?

-Ya te lo dije Sousuke, no hay anda, CERO, nada, al parecer el mierda viene solo.

Al escuchar esas palabras todos se quedaron en un silencio profundo, esto era una misión lo suficientemente difícil como para que todos estuvieran nerviosos de sus vidas, ya que el enemigo se trataba de Amalgam, esa organización estaba mucho mas arriba que ellos y por mucho, no les gustaba admitirlo y aunque no lo dijeran todos lo sabían, solamente se limitaban a hablar de mas; la información fue llevada al TDD-1 y al Gebo-12 donde se encontraba el Teniente Comandante Kalinin.

-Teniente Comandante, instrucciones. (dijo Sousuke, con una voz lo bastante áspera como para poder darse cuenta uno, que no soportaba el salir de la maquina y matarlo a sangre fría).

-Sargento Sagara baje del Arbalest y disponga del blanco para traerlo a la base.

-Roger

-Sousuke…

-Si Comandante

-No vallas a matarlo, es una orden

-Tsk…Afirmativo

Sousuke bajo del Arbalest, bien cuidado de varias posiciones por sus colegas cercanos, claro en el que confiaba mas era Kurz, pero al mismo tiempo tenia miedo que soltara un disparo y dijera_, ah se disparo sola el arma, _o algo así y matara a Tesstarosa, Leonardo se aproximo a el con las manos en alto, mientras Sousuke llevaba su traje negro de piloto con un chaleco antibalas encima , lo apuntaba con una pistola calibre 5.56 mm, además de que también cargaba con 6 cartuchos de reserva, granada de mano, bomba de humo y dos granadas incendiarias también cargaba todo el explosivo C4 que podía y su Glock 19 de siempre.

Al notar que no había señales hostiles por parte del enemigo, mientras comenzaba a acercarse comenzó a hacer preguntas.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo solo en este lugar?

-Esperando a que ustedes llegaran, eso es todo. (Respondió con una voz bastante calmada, pero algo frustrada, el llevaba alrededor de 2 horas esperando a que llegaran, polo que estaba un poco fastidiado).

-Esa respuesta no cualifica, debes de tener razones por las que no vienes con aliados, ¿O, es una trampa?

-Si fuera una trampa yo también estaría armado por precaución, y como podrás notar no llevo cargando ninguna, a diferencia de ti

Uno se encontraba en frente de otro con una distancia entre ambos aproximada a dos metros y medio, una distancia bastante peligrosa para Leonardo, si llegaba el a tener un arma escondida, Sousuke al ver su intento lo mataría en segundos, así que al parecer hablaba en serio en que venia desarmado.

-¿Porque estabas esperando a que llegáramos?¿Como sabias que estaríamos aquí? (Al decir estas palabras, desde el auricular derecho que tenia Sousuke en su oído, Kurz le informo que no llevaba consigo ninguna arma, y que seguía sin movimientos el área, todo estaba completamente seguro al parecer).

-Porque yo filtre esa información para que Thelesa la viera y supiera mi localización, esto yo lo hice con el fin de venir por mi cuenta, y esperar a que ustedes armaran un tipo de emboscada o algo parecido y me llevaran con ustedes solamente se trata de eso.

-¿Porque quieres venir con nosotros?, somos enemigos, yo por mi cuenta podría ignorar mi orden de llevarte como rehén y matarte aquí mismo, ya que para mi no eres mas que un insecto sin importancia. (esto lo dijo con un tono de voz bastante agresivo, en realidad se escuchaba mas como un echo que como una amenaza, pero aun así, Leonardo no mostraba reacción alguna de defensa propia a lo ya dicho).

-Ya me canse solo es eso, ya no me interesa lo que mi organización tiene pensado hacer, mis planes han cambiado, solamente quiero cambiar el camino.

Al escuchar esto empezó a sonar un ruido bastante extraño, y al mismo tiempo Sousuke y Leonardo notaron que provenía de el suelo, en donde se encontraban era una fabrica abandonada hace muchos años, mas bien décadas, y los suelos tenían malos cimientos aparte de que había algunas partes donde había grandes agujeros y deslaves, debajo des sus pies comenzó a crujir el suelo, notaron que debajo de ellos había una gran planicie recubierta de lamina esta empezó a rechinar, y después de unos segundos comenzó a caer, era un espacio bastante basto, así que correr no era una opción, ellos iban a caer. Lo único que pudieron hacer en pocos segundos fue cubrir su cabeza mientras caían a la fábrica.

-Sousuke!

Grito Kurz al ver la acción seguida de Melissa y los otros compañeros.

-Vallan a sacarlos! (Grito Andrei Kalinin)

-Roger! (Gritaron todos al unisonó).

Dentro se ese lugar no se podía divisar nada cayeron muchos escombros, ya que una vez que empezó a caer una parte de la construcción comenzó a derrumbarse lugares próximos a ella; Kurz trataba de llamar a Sousuke por la radiofrecuencia pero no había respuesta, no había señal en un lugar profundo, o que hubiera pasado lo peor, si descendían con los AS`s y ellos se encontraban justo debajo los aplastarían, así que comenzaron hacer un grupo de rescate y comenzar a bajar.

-Cof, Cof, Cof… ahh, no pensé que la construcción estuviera tan dañada, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Limítate de tratar de comportarte amable con migo, eso no funciona,

-wohh… eres mas frio de lo que pensaba, y con eso de que no llevamos mucho de conocernos, que lastima.

-Cállate

Ambos cayeron y ninguno tenia una lesión grave, Leonardo solo tenia unos cuantos arañazos, y Sousuke al parecer se había quebrado un dedo, enseguida lo noto y lo arreglo, solo se escucho un crujido, y todo en su lugar, de hay en mas se encontraban muy abajo pero, tal vez cayeron alrededor de unos 4 pisos, no había mucha luz, pero había una rendija donde recorría el aire, como todavía era de día, podían divisar el lugar, pero tenían que apurarse a crear o encontrar una salida antes de que anocheciera.

-Mmm parece que estamos atrapados, que te parece si tenemos una pequeña tregua mientras tratamos de salir de aquí.

Sousuke solo se le quedo viendo fijamente a semejante oferta, era obvio que si trabajaban juntos saldrían mas rápido a que el trabajara y lo apuntara con el arma al mismo tiempo, además el aire era escaso y no les quedaría mucho en unas horas, tenían que moverse y rápido, pero la idea de trabajar con el no le parecía de agrado a Sousuke, aparte de que tenia ganas de matarlo a tal cercanía, el gran odio que le tenia no hacia mas que crecer e imágenes creadas por su mente lo atormentaban de una manera que lo distraían en momentos, al pensar que ese bastardo se había atrevido a dañar a Kaname; pero tenia que dejar eso de lado, porque si no salía de allí no volvería a verla y solo por un tontería como le rencor.

Se limito al responderle y solo asintió con la cabeza, pero antes lo registró ave si no tenia ninguna arma escondida o algo parecido; estaba limpio, al parecer todo lo que decía podría ser verdad, pero todavía no había evidencia suficiente, podría solo estar tramando algo.

Piedra por piedra comenzaron a quitar los escombros por donde tenían esa pequeña ráfaga de aire, cuando de repente Leonardo comenzó a hablar.

-Ahh esto es aburrido, que te parece si platicamos mientras trabajamos.

-Solo trabaja.

-Si quieres te puedo hablar sobre mi organización, de todas formas por eso me quieran como rehén no es así?

Sousuke lo miro de reojo y solo le dijo "_habla"_ y siguió trabajando.

-Bien… Mi organización lo que quiere es poder cambiar el destino de las cosas, por ejemplo cambiar el futuro.

-ah?, algo como eso no es posible

-ohh claro que es posible, no hay imposibles en este mundo, era imposible un robot enforna humanoide con capacidades avanzadas, era imposible un dispositivo que hace que la imaginación del piloto se convierta en un arma real yen el mundo físico, era imposible hacer invisible a un objeto solido y ahora existe el ECS. Todo es posible en este mundo.

-Aun así, el poder cambiar el destino es mentira.

-También los Whispered existen, así que si niegas que es posible cambiar el futuro, tendrías que negar la posibilidad de que existan los AS y también a sus creadores los Whispered o me equivoco?

-Eso es algo completamente diferente

-Esa maquina es creada por un whispered, la gran capacidad de cambiar el destino es posible gracias a los Whispered, ya que ellos poseen tecnología muchos años mas avanzados a los actuales.

-Es imposible

-Entonces estarías negando la existencia de mi hermana y claro, también la de Chidori Kaname.

Sousuke volteo a verlo con una mirada bastante profunda al decir esas palabras y solo dijo.

-Continua hablando

-Muy bien, no se si lo sepas pero yo también soy uno de ellos.

-ah?

-Yo también soy un Whispered, Amalgam me quería para usarme en esa maquina de la que te estoy hablando llamada TAROS.

-TAROS?

-Así es, has escuchado ese nombre antes, es la maquina que ayuda en el convertidor del Lambda Driver, solo que esta es mas especializada. Los jefes de mi organización querían hacer capaz una maquina que moviera sus deseos a conveniencia sin importar lo que pasara y crearon el TAROS, pero se necesita de un individuo en particular un Whispered, así que me utilizaron para mover sus hilos. Pero a mi me parece vulgar una maquina que cambie en totalidad el destino de todas las personas sin autorización de nadie y me forzaron a intentar usar la máquina haber si funcionaba y pusieron un tiempo en especifico; un momento en donde Amalgam decidió llevarse a Chidori Kaname a la fuerza de Tokio, me pidieron que el destino fuera en beneficio a ellos, y que se lograra la misión que quieran llevar a cado, al lograr esa orden yo vi que Tokio seria completamente destruida, la escuela en donde pertenecen ustedes además de que seria tomados como rehenes los estudiantes de esa preparatoria, yo me llevaría a Chidori Kaname lejos y la mandaría a mi organización con fines de sacar la información que llevaba ella en su cabeza.

Ella sufría, ella estaba sufriendo, y a mi no me pareció eso, a pesar de todo, no quieria hacerle daño, aparte de que en esos mismos instantes tu organización Mithirl también fuera atacada por 10 Codarl's o Venoms como ustedes les llaman y tres Behemons y Thelesa se encontraba en peligro, así que lo cambie, cambie ese instante habiendo tantas posibilidades en una línea de tiempo elegí una línea paralela a ella y la invertí no podía dejar que ella sufriera ni mi hermana.

Al decir todo esto Sousuke no podía creer la exactitud de las palabras, era lo mismo, lo mismo, el mismo sueño que había tenido el y Chidori, ese sueño que no querían que sucediera jamás iba a pasar y no poda creer que el causante de eso fuera Leonardo Tesstarosa, como le pudo hacer semejante cosa, Sousuke se quedo perplejo por lo ya comentado mientras que Leonardo siguió hablando.

-Pero los mas relacionados con ese destino iba a causar que en sus mentes hubiera un vórtice de eventos, por lo que pase la información en forma de ilusiones en el subconsciente, o como pedirás llamarle un sueño, para que la presión no fuera tan caótica en su mente, claro, yo incluido.

-Entonces ese sueño si iba a ocurrir.

-Así es, se los mande a ti a Kaname-san a Thelesa y claro a mí también.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?, va en contra de los planes de Amalgam

-Porque yo amo a Kaname-san y no quiero causarle daño por mi culpa.

El escuchar esas palabras Sousuke quiera golpearlo hay mismo pero se controlo ya que quería escuchar el resto de lo sucedido.

-Pero si eso ocurría, te hubieras llevado a Chidori contigo, si la amas, así no saldrías tu mas beneficiado?

-ah? Jajajajaja, Mira te seré sincero, tu no me agradas y se que tu también me odias, pero independiente mente de eso Kaname-san te ama a ti, y si yo me la llevaba solo iba a lograr que ella me odiara mas sin conocerme como soy realmente, no quiero obligarla a estar conmigo solo quiero que me conozca y vea la persona que realmente soy, y así algún día, tal vez algún día prefiera estar con migo que contigo, eso es todo.

-Eso no pasara

-Quien sabe, todo puede pasar en este mundo. Pero…

-ah?

-Mi poder como Whispered no fue suficiente y solo puede cambiar ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, como cuando cortas un cable y entre esas dos partes conectas otro, solamente trasplante un pequeño espacio en el tiempo, y estuve un tiempo en coma, necesitan a un Whispered ms fuerte y no es cualquiera necesitan a la Whispering y se trata de Kaname-san .

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

-Así es, la quieren a ella, porque el TAROS no esta completo en su totalidad. Mira te pondré un ejemplo. Que te parecería esto, que tu nunca hubieras sido un asesino y que tuvieras una vida normal y que Kaname-san tampoco fuera una Whispered y también fuera una mujer común y corriente , se conocen, se enamoran, se casan tiene hijos y envejecen juntos, no te parece una historia maravillosa, puede hacerse realidad con esa maquina no te gustaría eso?

-No necesito de una maquina para poder crear mi futuro yo lo hago con mis acciones, y aunque sea un asesino, no tenia otra opción si quería sobrevivir.

-Pero tienen las manos manchadas de sangre de mucha gente, personas que tenían familia, aun así no te gustaría cambiar esas decisiones que tomaste de arrebatarles la vida.

-Mis decisiones en el pasado ya fueron tomadas y no van a cambiar.

-¿No te gustaría tener esa vida con Kaname-san?, libre y sincera

-Como ya te dije no necesito de una maquina para hacerlo, limítate de repetir preguntas sin sentido, y si algún día tengo la oportunidad de crear ese futuro que dices, lo protegeré.

_Un futuro, realmente tengo la opción de tener un futuro para mi?, mis manos están manchadas de sangre de mucha gente, como el dice, y aun así, tengo el derecho de imaginarme una vida al lado de Chidori sin prejuicios y borrando el pasado?, no será injusto para ella el estar con una persona así?, ella es una persona maravillosa que esta fuertemente en contra del sufrimiento y la muerte, la forma de lastimar a los otros o de asesinarlos es hiriente para ella, pero aun así esta mal que yo quiera estar a su lado?, cuando estoy con ella me siento como si nunca hubiera cometido un pecada, desde cuando comencé a depender tanto de ella?, mientras ella me acepte todo lo demás no me importa, -la protegeré-,eso es todo._

-Mmm

-Y levántate y ayúdame, ya llevas un tiempo sin estar haciendo nada.

Sousuke estaba quitando escombros mientras que Leonardo contaba todo sentado próximo a el, con una cara de seriedad e intriga, mientras que Sousuke lo veía con una cara de indiferente.

-Ahh es que ya me canse, esta muy pesado.(mientras decía esas palabras se levanto y comenzó a ayudarle a Sousuke con una viga grande que obstruía el paso).

-Que mas tiene planeado tu organización?

-Solamente en terminar de hacer esa maquina pero les será imposible sin mí y sin tener a la Whispering, así que si yo no estoy con ellos son un blanco fácil contra ustedes. Les daré toda la información que quieran sin oponer resistencia, claro, siempre y cuando me dejen libre cuando les de toda la información.

-Eso no es negociable

-Jaja, contigo no, pero yo me las ingeniare.

Mientras quitaban los escombros pudieron escuchar el eco de personas que grietaban: _Sousuke, Sousuke! Me escuchas?, _era la voz de Kurz y los demás, al responder que se encontraban cerca entre ambos grupos comenzaron a quitar las ruinas que los enterraban y después de unas horas pusieron salir.

-Sousuke te encuentras bien?(pregunto una Melissa preocupada)

-Afirmativo, solo daños menores

-Hay que alivio. Bien. Lleven al rehén con el teniente comandante!

-Ok! (contestaron Uruz 10 y 12)

-Fue divertido conversar contigo Sagara-san

Al decir estas palabras Leonardo, Sousuke lo miro y mientras se aproximaba al estar en frente de el le dio un puñetazo que lo desmayo de inmediato.

-ah! Sousuke? (Grito Kurz)

-Digan que cuando nos rescataron tuvo un golpe y se desmayo

-ah?, jaja Ok, dijo Uruz-10

Ya cada quien en su As´s y helicóptero correspondiente, Kurz puso una comunicación privada entre el y Sousuke preguntándole que le había comentado Leonardo, así que en el camino ellos dos estuvieron hablando al respecto.

-Ese niño rico bastardo, estará jugando con nosotros?, tu que opinas Sousuke?

-No lo se, pero no me interesa, si hace algo sospechoso lo eliminare.

-Oye, oye, recuerda eres el héroe que lucha por la justicia y siempre gana, además tu ya tienes a la chica… (Cuando Kurz dijo esas palabras volvió a hacer esa cara que Sousuke odia, la de un pervertido, junto con un guiño en su ojo derecho).

-Ah?, de que hablas?

Cundo Sousuke dijo esto, por la rabia Kurz cerro sus puños y golpeo los botones de comunicación y los demás se encendieron, haciendo que todos sus compañeros de la misión junto al centro de mango del TDD-1 escucharan todo.

-AHHHH!, Sousuke ya basta, recuerda que tu y Kaname -chan ya están juntos, son pareja, novio y novia, trucha y trucho, recuerdas! Idiota!

-Quien es el idiota?

-ah?... Nee-chan? (Kurz se quedo boquiabierto al escuchar la voz de Melissa por el auricular)

-No-No me digas que todos escucharon?

-Sii así es! (dijeron todos juntos, en un tono de voz de, _ah eres un idiota)_

**-woo!, Felicidades Sousuke, sabia que lo lograrías**

**-Hay que celebrar, alcohol, alcohol, huuuu, esta noche abra fiesta!**

**-Así se hace Sousuke bien echo hermano**

Todos los camaradas de Sousuke empezaron a felicitarlo lo cual era una situación demasiado embarazosa para Sousuke y solo empezó a tartamudear oraciones sin terminar para después solo decir.

_Te odio Kurz_

**Continuara-**

**Waa espero que le halla gustado, bueno el suigiente capitulo ya lo tengo planeado como sera XD, esperenlo con ancias, ****jajaja****a**

**Comenten! pliss =)**


	6. Aferrante sentimiento

**Capitulo 6**

**Aferrante sentimiento**

Mientras todo esto sucedía en casa de Kaname paso algo muy inusual, para ella constantemente en las noches seguía viendo aquel sueño, ese sueño que debió de ser verdad estaba sucediendo una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, en la escuela ella ya se veía muy desfallecida, agotada, esos hermosos ojos se les había apagado su luz, ahora estaban rojos por falta de un sueño reparador, Tokiwa Kyoko, la mejo amiga de Kaname estaba bastante preocupada por ella, y lo único que le contestaba ella eran cosas como, "_ah no dormí bien" o "parece que me quedo mucho tiempo estudiando"._

Ella quería llamar a Sousuke y preguntarle si a el le estaba pasando algo similar, pero ella sabia bien que si una misión que implicaba AS se llevaba a cado, era igual a, no lleva su celular, así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que el le llamara cuando se terminara la misión, que si sus cálculos no le fallaban aun, hoy era ese día; pero, había cierta inquietud, ella sentía que en el sueño alguien trataba de llamarla, advertirle, de que algo estaba mal, que había un problema, que algo mala se aproximaba, pero simplemente no entendía, y no quería ponerse a pensar en esas cosas, simplemente la desgastaban.

Todo el día de hoy ella se la pasó observando el celular, sabia que Sousuke no le llamaría en hora de clases pero aun así, eso hacia que se le quitara un poco la ansiedad.

Había momentos en los que se quedaba dormida en su pupitre, mientras fuera el día no escuchaba esa voz en sus sueños, y tampoco veía ese sueño, no sabia el porque pero no le interesaba, solamente descansaba, era la hora del descanso, Kyoko le pregunto que si quiera almorzar con ella, pero dijo que tenia que hacer unas cosas, como delegada de la clase que era eso fue muy cotidiano, se aproximo a la puerta y salió del salón, y se encontró al maestro que la había solicitado en el corredor, el le dijo que ya no era necesaria su ayuda y que podía retirarse, al parecer el maestro había terminado solo lo que quería en lo que le ayudara.

Se detuvo un momento en el salón, "_ahhh"_, suspiro, "_regresar al salón es muy estresante"_, así que siguió caminando por el pasillo de su escuela, y sin darse cuenta llego a la azotea, era un hermoso día, fresco y despejado el cielo, el aire corría, y el sol era bastante tibio, era invierno, era bastante alentador ya que se aproximaban las vacaciones.

Ring rin ring….

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo busco rápidamente de su bolsillo en la falda y lo miro fijamente para ver de quien se trataba, solo pensaba, _espero que sea Sousuke, espero que sea Sousuke._

Llamada entrante: Sagara Sousuke

Lo contesto de inmediato, solo puedo sonar una vez la canción que tenia el mensaje en el celular.

-Sousuke?

-Si soy yo, como esta la situación?

-He?, bueno no importa, Sousuke hay algo que necesito preguntarte

-Ah?, claro haz la pregunta

-Bien, ya no haz tenido ese sueño?

-El sueño?, te refieres al que tuvimos?

-si, si así es, ya no lo haz tenido o si?

-Pues solamente la vez en la que nos vimos, hace 4 días.

-ah (decepción)

-Porque sucede algo malo?

-NO, no, no nada malo pasa, que te hace pensar eso JAJAJA-JAJAJA-JAJAJA

Comenzó esa risa sarcástica, sabia que pasaba algo pero no quería hablar de ello, pero después la haría hablar.

-Y como te fue en la misión?, estas herido, nadie murió?

-La misión… Si la misión salió bien, no, no estoy herido, solo unos rasguños menores, y no nadie murió.

-Ahhh que bueno. ¿y, cuando regresas?

-¿Porque preguntas?

-¿Qué?, como que porque pregunto? Porque ya hace mucho que no te veo, y pues, pues estoy preocupada, y eso (su voz a cada palabra y letra fue disminuyendo conforme a la oración)

-Tanta urgencia hay en que regrese? Aun no hay exámenes según recuerdo

-AH! YAA! Quiero verte! Yaa cuando llegas?

-jaja

-¿? Sousuke te estas riendo?

-No puedo?

-No es que nunca en todo lo que llevo de conocerte te habías reído.

-Mmmm, es verdad hace mucho tiempo que no me reía

-Bueno más bien que risa, sonó más a burla hacia mi ¬¬

-Lo siento

-naa, no te preocupes esta bien

-Es que en estos días me hicieron pensar muchas cosas que quiero hacer, y que no pensé que yo lo mereciera.

-Sousuke?

_-Solo en mi mente había una oración, mañana seguiré vivo?_

-Que sucede?

-Estas en la azotea de la escuela no es así?

-ah?, si pero, porque dices todas esas cosas. AHHHHHHHHH!

El viento comenzó a soplar muy fuerte y después de unos segundos se fue, y al voltear estaba Sousuke detrás de ella

-Sous-

No pudo terminar la oración porque su rostro estaba siendo apoyado en el pecho de Sousuke, el la había abrazado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella se quedo atónita a tal situación, pero el abrazo se sentía muy nostálgico, no mas que nostalgia, era tristeza, preocupación, remordimiento, y era una sensación bastante extraña ese abrazo para ella represento en Sousuke –_Dolor_- , ella lo único que pensó en ese instante fue regresarle el abrazo a momento que acomodo su cabeza hacia un lado ya que no podía respirar, y rodeo con sus brazos a Sousuke en un abrazo, sus manos se apoyaron en su espalda y al hacer esto, Sousuke la abrazo un poco mas fuerte. Kaname rompió el hielo y hablo.

-Sousuke que sucedió en esa misión?

-Te contare todo, regreso a casa

-Seguro?

-Si, necesito aclarar mas cosas personales

-jm (una pequeña risa), que respuesta mas rara

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta y ya próxima a ella, Sousuke se adelanto para abrírsela a Kaname, ella paso primero seguido de Sousuke, al bajar las escaleras ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, ya cerca del salón Kaname entro ya que la puerta corrediza ya se encontraba abierta, y al entrar había un gran silencio, antes de llegar se escuchaba mucho bullicio, pero cuando se encontraban dentro del aula todos se callaron, mirándolos fijamente.

-_De que se trata esto?, que sucede aquí?- se preguntaba Kaname para consigo_

Sousuke no le dio importancia y se aproximo a su asiento correspondiente, detrás de el Kaname lo sigue, para sentarse en el pupitre delante de el. Sousuke saco algunas cosas para la clase próxima, mientras que Kaname sacaba su almuerzo, tenia poco tiempo para comérselo, así que le ofreció a Sousuke, al voltearse para ofrecérselo, todos cambiaron sus expresiones faciales de una cara seria e interrogante, a una tierna y cálida, como si estuvieran observando a un cachorrito que se tropezó persiguiendo su cola, o algo parecido; claro, esto le molestaba mucho a Kaname pero al mirar a Sousuke lo olvido, ya que la persona que estaba enfrente suyo le compartió una pequeña sonrisa por la amabilidad antes echa, ya que Sousuke no había comida nada en todo el día.

-_Parece un perro definitivamente-_

Sousuke y Kaname se dispusieron a comer el almuerzo lo mas rápido que pudieron, terminaron justo a tiempo, el Profesor Fujisaki entro al aula, y Kaname se levanto para hacer el saludo correspondiente, todos la siguieron después. La clase fue larga 2 horas de Historia antigua, ya que la semana pasada se había pospuesto la materia para ese día y los maestros hicieron unos movimientos para acomodar sus clases, ya todos alucinaban la salida, esa clase representaba todo por lo que un adolecente detestaba la escuela, lo estresante que es tener una clase con un profesor que solo lee el libro, igual a, la clase de la siesta y agotamiento mental para otros, mas que para una persona representaba una roca en su espalda ya que Sagara Sousuke no comprendía ni una sola palabra.

Finalmente terminaron las clases, Kaname arreglaba sus cosas para irse, al igual que todos sus compañeros, al terminar y levantarse voltio hacia el asiento de atrás y llamo a Sousuke.

-Vámonos Sousuke

-si, ya termine

_De nuevo esas miradas_, al decir esas palabras Kaname noto que todos votaron a verla, ya estaba harta así que no se restrinjo a preguntar.

-AH! Ya vasta, dejen de hacer eso, porque se nos quedan viendo tanto?, que sucede?

-Chidori que pasa?

-hay Sousuke no me digas que no haz notado que cada vez que hablamos todos se nos quedan viendo

-ah,s i?

-SIII!

-Es que Kaname ya nos enteramos, lo siento no podemos evitarlo.(dijo una amiga próxima a ella llamada Shiori)

-A si es lo lamentamos Chidori, pero es que no podíamos creerlo cuando nos enteramos, por eso solo los observamos, supongo, bueno en mi caso así es XD. No puedo creerlo Sousuke te felicito(al decir esto Ono-D como lo conocían todos le guiño el ojo a Sousuke seguido de levantar el pulgar en señal de felicitación y un buen trabajo).

-¿Enterarse de que? No comprendo tus especulaciones.

Al escuchar todo lo que había dicho Onodera, Kaname volteo a mirar de inmediato el asiento de su mejor amiga, Tokiwa Kyoko, no se encontraba hay, volteo rápido hacia la puerta y hay se encontraba ella caminando sigilosamente, para que Kaname no se diera cuenta.

-KYOKO!

-Ah!, Lo siento Kana-chan, se me salió el decirle a Ono-D, y ya sabes que el no guarda secretos ¬¬U. De verdad lo lamento mucho!. (al disculparse hizo una reverencia y se quedo agachada)

Ah! (suspiro, mientras ponía su mano izquierda en su cadera y la otra rascaba su nuca). Esta bien no te preocupes Kyoko, al final supongo que todos se iban a enterar.

-Me perdonas? (regresando a mirarla)

-SI, Si, no te preocupes.

-Ah! Que bueno

-¿Y desde cuando comenzó esto?, ¿Y porque por fin aceptaron lo que sentían?, lo siento no puedo aguantar mas la curiosidad (dijo un Ono-D desesperado).

-Chidori, no comprendo bien la situación

-ahhh (suspiro) cállate Sousuke, mejor vámonos.

-Afirmativo

-Ah! No se vallan, no se irán hasta que nos cuenten todo (Ono-D tapo la puerta de salida con su cuerpo impidiendo la entrada y la salida.

Chidori hizo una mirada rápida hacia Sousuke y después hacia la otra puerta, Sousuke comprendió de inmediato, significada, huir lo mas rápido que puedas, Chidori suspiro hondo, cerro los ojos, los abrió con determinación, y a correr hacia la otra puerta, ella y Sousuke eran demasiado rápidos como para que Onodera los siguiera, corrieron por el pasillo, se cambiaron rápido sus zapatos, y ya cerca de la puerta empezaron a caminar mas tranquilo.

Kaname estaba agotada, a diferencia de Sousuke que parecía que apenas se había inmutado.

-Ahhhhh, lo logramos, ah-ah-ah.

-Porque huimos?

-¿Que no viste como nos estaban acechando en preguntas?, perdóname pero eso a mi me molesta bastante, es mi vida personal, si de verdad le importara, no lo hubiera echo tan publico, simplemente me molesto eso, si quería saber, nos lo hubiera preguntado mas discreto, estando el y los demás con los que nos juntamos siempre.

-ah, comprendo

-Sousuke? Mmm- ¿_que le sucede?_-

Al decir todas esas palabras comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, aproximándose para tomar el tren de Sengawa, juntos uno muy cerca del otro, se dirigieron a esa dirección, ninguno de los dos decía nada, y Kaname estaba bastante incomodada a tal situación, ella siempre era la que rompía el hielo en cosas así, pero ya se había cansado de cierta forma, ella quería que Sousuke fuera mas honesto con ella, además de que el le había prometido de que le iba a contar lo que sucedió en la misión, y que era en lo que el había estado pensado todo este tiempo, en la escuela el estuvo igual todo el día, fijando su mirada hacia otro lado, y casi no hablaba, hasta parecía que el no se lo permitía, pero todo eso solo hacia que Kaname se preocupar mas por el, quería ayudarlo, pero como si el no la dejaba.

Llegaron al tren se detuvieron en cierto lugar a esperarlo, Kaname se limitaba a verlo, ella se propuso a esperar a que el hablara primero, lo cual iba a ser muy difícil, que tal si no hablaba en todo el camino, y que tal si ella no soportaba le preguntaba que tenia y el se quedaba en silencio, eso seria demasiado incomodo, lo mas horrible era tener que decir esa palabra, _incomodo_, quien se siente tan incomoda como para no preguntarle a su novio que es lo que le sucede, se sentía pésimo, solo malas expectativas a la situación pasaban por su cabeza, ya era demasiado, estaba agotada, ella llevaba ya 4 días sin conciliar bien el sueño, y parece que solo hacia que esos pensamientos le provocaran mas desgaste; llego el tren, entraron, y ella se sentó en unas sillas próximas a las puerta, seguido de Sousuke.

El seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra, ya no quería pensar, ella tenía los ojos más rojos que cuando te cae el jugo de limón en ellos, estaba muy agotada, y solo veía como se movían las cosas por lo mareada que estaba. De camino al tren estuvo bostezando muchas veces, y ya dentro de el ya no tenia mas fuerzas, solo vio que ya no podía sostener su cabeza y la apoyo en el hombro de Sousuke, el volteo a verla, y noto que se había dormido, así que no se preocupo mucho y la dejo descansar, ya que el había notado que se veía bastante extraña todo el día.

Desde que salieron de la escuela, Sousuke solo pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho Leonard Tesstarosa, esas palabras fueron muy pesadas para el, no dejaban que salieran de su cabeza, el, como hizo que esa trágica situación, cambiara para bien, para el y Chidori. E independiente mente de eso, lo que le dijo, que, ¿que aria si una maquina pudiera cambiar las vidas de las personas?, una maquina que sea capaz de borrar esas cosas, esas decisiones mal tomadas, y poder cambiarlas a algo mejor, Sousuke sabia que somos lo que somos ahora por las decisiones que tomamos en nuestra vida, malas o buenas, somos lo que somos también por nuestros errores, las cosas pasan por una razón, pero, _Chidori no tiene porque estar con una persona como yo, soy un asesino, mis manos están manchadas por sangre de mucha gente, ella no tiene que cargar con mi culpa y mis errores, no se merece a alguien así, _no quería pensarlo, pero eso era la realidad, el era un asesino, pero no quería separarse de ella; lo que estuvo pensando en todo el camino era eso, si pudiera cambiar su pasado, si se convirtiera en una persona normal, seria lo mejor para Kaname?, probablemente, pero como podía siquiera pensar en que una maquina así existiera, NO, el sabe que si es posible, Chidori existe como Whispered, porque no una de esas personas extraordinarias, seria capaz de crear una maquina de esa magnitud, si podían crear AS, y el Lambda Driver para defenderse y atacar con el poder mental de la persona, claro que eran capaces de crear algo así. Pero sus expectativas racionales como soldado, no podan creerlas, más bien no quiera hacerlo, continuamente se estuvo debatiendo esto, _estar a lado de Chidori, o dejarla ir, _la segunda opción era imposible, el no podía dejarla, pero si ella se lo pedía probablemente, _No, aunque me lo pidiera ella, no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento, lucharía por ella, solo por ella quiero vivir, mas bien me siento con ganas de vivir. Antes de conocerla lo único que pensaba de mi vida era, cuando iba a terminar, sabia que algún día lo aria, pisando una mina, o siendo asesinado desde la lejanía por algún francotirador, había un millón de opciones porque morir, pero desde el momento en que la conocí, desde que me empecé a enamorar de ella, solo pensaba, tengo que vivir un día mas, siempre, seguir con ella mañana, si me voy quien la va a proteger, debo estar con ella, quiero estar con ella, y no dejare que la lastimen, mas bien mi misión se volvió algo demasiado personal, y nunca pensé que algo así me fuera a suceder, pero es mi decisión, ya fue tomada, y ahora lo único que quiero hacer es tener una mejor vida para ambos, una vida en donde no la involucre con peligro y muertes._

_Una vida sin armas._

Llegaron a su destino, Sousuke noto que ella seguía dormida, por lo que la cargo a ella y a su mochila, se veía muy cansada, y al mirar su rostro solo hizo que su decisión fuera mas grande, pero ella tenia que saber en todo lo que el estaba pensando eso le dijo ella cuando hablaron por teléfono en esa conversación, ella le dijo que fuera el mismo, pero siempre honesto, el siempre a sido honesto, no ve la necesidad de mentir, pero eso no le impide ocultar cosas, cualquiera le oculta cosas a sus seres amados, pero esto, ella lo necesitaba saber, hasta allí llegaba su razonamiento, así que cuando llegaran a el departamento de ella lo mas seguro era de que le contaría todo. Ya era decisión de ella si quiera continuar o cambiar, pero solo el destino sabia lo que iba a suceder.

De camino a casa, Kaname se levanto, ese leve momento de descanso fue muy gratificante, al notar que se encontraba en la espalda de Sousuke, ella rodeo un poco el cuello con sus brazos y acerco su boca al oído de Sousuke y le susurro en el oído.

El había notado que se despertó y cuando ella lo abrazo se tenso un poco y al sentir la proximidad de su aliento solo se quedo neutro, sin dejar de caminar, ella le pregunto

-Ya me siento mejor, ¿me podrías bajar?

-Claro.

-gracias

Continuaron caminando y el la tomo de la mano, ella se le quedo viendo por tal situación, y el la miro con una leve pero cálida sonrisa en su rostro, ella le correspondió y continuaron caminando.

-Sousuke, ¿quieres cenar en mi casa?, si quieres mientras hago la cena, te puedo pasar los apuntes de los días en los que faltaste.

-Enserio?, eso ayudaría mucho.

-Claro, entonces es un si?

-Afirmativo

-ahhh (suspiro), que bueno que ya me hablas me estaba preocupando

-ah?

-Es que todo el camino te la pasaste callado, y era algo incomodo

-Ah, lo siento es que estaba pensando en muchas cosas

-Como en que?

-En ti por ejemplo

Al escuchar eso ella se sonrojo un poco e hizo una pequeña expresión de admiración, ya se encontraban en el edificio de Kaname tomando el ascensor cuando el dijo eso, se cerraron las puertas ella no le contesto nada, llegaron al piso de Kaname y ella abrió la puerta, se quitaron los zapatos y de repente el la acorralo contra la pared del pasillo próximo a la sala.

-Sousuke?

-Chidori

-ah?

-Si yo te pidiera que huyas con migo, lo arias

-ahhh?, porque me preguntas algo así tan de repente.

El no contesto nada solo se le quedo mirado fijamente, era una situación bastante extraña, pero aunque se escuchara pervertido de su parte, era bastante excitante, ella también se le quedo viendo fijamente y noto la seriedad en las palabras de Sousuke, el estaba hablando enserio con ella, sus palabras parecían mas un ejemplo, como si el digiera_, si te pidiera algo muy importante, lo afrontarías con migo?,_ o algo parecido, así que ella le contesto de la misma manera, sabiendo que la pregunta era seria, ella fue sincera con sus palabras.

-Seria difícil, pero seria todavía más difícil no estar contigo.

Ella no entendía bien la situación pero al decir esa oración, el ya la estaba besando en ese mismo instante, ella se quedo sorprendía, pero ese beso era muy diferente al que se habían dado el día en que se fue, estaba lleno de deseo, tenia mucho sentimiento, ella lo tomo de la cabeza y le respondió, mientras se besaban ella lo tomaba suavemente del cabello, mientras que el la rodeaba con sus brazos en su cintura, era una situación llena de pasión para ambos, en otras palabras era, _No soporto el no estar a tu lado, solo quédate con migo._

Al terminar ella agacho la cabeza y el la miraba fijamente, ella bajo sus brazos y los deslizo en los brazos de el mientras que el solo la tomaba de los lados de la cintura de ella, la abrazo, y le hizo una pregunta.

-Si por alguna razón, existiera una posibilidad de que yo pudiera cambiar mi pasado, que dejara de ser un asesino, que no estuviera involucrado con guerras ni batallas, si yo pudiera cambiar mi pasado y me convirtiera en un hombre normal, seria mejor para ti?

-Ah? (ella estaba acorrucada en su pecho y se separo de el por la pregunta). Como si hubiera una "posibilidad", no comprendo.

-Si existiera una maquina, que pudiera cambiar el destino de las personas, y cambiara mi pasado, ya no seria un asesino, seria una persona normal, y así podría estar a tu lado, sin tener que arriesgar tu vida, definitivamente seria una mejor vida para ti, si existiera y cambiara mi vida todo seria mejor, no lo crees así.

-Sousuke (las palabras de Sousuke eran demasiado profundas ella no comprendía por que decía eso pero su respuesta era firme y le contesto al momento) Te rechazaría, lo siento pero eso aria.

-ah?

-Sousuke (tomo su mejilla con su mano) yo te amo por lo que eres ahora, y tu eres así por todo lo que haz vivido, yo amo al Sousuke que se preocupa por mi por el simple echo de pasar por la calle, el que siempre esta dispuesto a estar ahí para mi, el que me abraza y hace que me sienta segura. El que me hace tan feliz eres tu, tu personalidad tan peculiar, hizo que me enamorara de ti, y así son las cosas, pero si hubiera una maquina como la que describes, tu tendrías la decisión de querer cambiar ese pasado, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, y tu haz sufrido de una manera en la que ninguna persona se merece, tu fuiste obligado a meterte en guerras y con armas, tu no naciste para dañar gente, tu eres my amable, y alguien como tu no merecía que le sucedieran todas esas cosas; Sousuke todavía puedes tener una vida tranquila, a mi lado, yo siempre voy a estar contigo, así que no vuelvas a decirme que estaría mejor con un Sousuke normal, si, eres un asesino, si, has matado a mucha gente, pero aun así te amo, y eso no va a cambiar, no va a cambiar porque me enamore de ti, y así son las cosas.

Ella lo abrazo y le dijo, _todo estará bien,_ y el simplemente contesto.

-Gracias

* * *

Leonardo Tesstarosa estaba despertando en un lugar que no conocía, sus ojos comenzaron a revisar el lugar y pudo notar a una joven a su lado, sentada próxima a la cama, se trataba de su hermana, Thelesa Tesstarosa, pero ella no era la única en ese lugar detrás de ella se encontraban muchos subordinados a su mando, viéndolo fijamente, el no alcanzaba a verlos bien, ya que se encontraba muy mareado, no sabia que había sucedido, ni porque se encontraba en una cama, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba hablando con Sagara Sousuke en un derrumbe ocasionado en Yamask-11, de ahí en mas, no tenia conocimiento claro.

-Donde me encuentro Thelesa?

-Creo que esa es una pregunta bastante obvia, te encuentras en la enfermería del TDD-1, tuviste una ligera contusión, ocasionada por un golpe en el área temporofrontal.

-ah, comprendo, eso explica un poco la falta de mi memoria, no recuerdo el como me golpe, pero bueno, como soy un rehén, ya me van a interrogar?

Tessa levanto su mano derecha disponiendo a sus subordinados que salieran de la enfermería y que la dejaran sola con el, al fin de cuentas se trataba de su hermano, pero eso no quitaba que era el enemigo, ellos salieron, y ella comenzó una conversación.

-Porque traicionas a tu organización, con que fin haces esto

-mmm, te diré lo mismo que le dije a Sagara Sousuke, ya me canse de todo esto, eso es todo

-COMO QUE YA TE CANSASTE DE TODO ESTO!, MIS SUBORDINADOS MURIERON POR TU CULPA, Y SOLAMENTE DICES, QUE YA TE CANSASTE DE ESTO, SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO CREER QUE MI HERMANO SE COMBIRTIERA EN UNA PERSONA TAN RUÍN!

-Yo no mate a tus subordinados, o acaso me vise a mi con el arma homicida haciendo tal acto, tu también mataste a muchos de mis subordinados, no, tu simplemente seguías las ordenes superiores al igual que yo, ellos murieron por algún descuido, de ambos bandos, ellos pelean para sobrevivir, si no querían arriesgar sus vidas, no se hubieran involucrado con este tipo de organizaciones.

Cuando dijo todas esas palabras ella se quedo en silencio, una vida es una vida, no importa de quien se tratara, ni importaba si se trataba del enemigo o de aliados, la vida es algo irremplazable.

-Bien, entonces porque los traicionas, porque traicionas a tu gente

-Esas personas no son mis compañeros, simplemente yo era una llave de acceso a sus deseos, eso era todo.

-La llave?

-Quieran construir un TAROS mas fuerte que ningún otro, para así poder controlar el destino de todos, en especial los de ellos, claro que el mundo también seria afectado por tales eventos.

El comenzó a explicarle todo lo que tenia en mente Amalgam, pero sin el TAROS no había sido terminado, el era esencial, y también le conto sobre Chidori Kaname, que ella era la whispered mas esencial en los planes de Amalgam, pero también sabían que ella no podía terminar el TAROS, esa maquina se creo gracias a los conocimientos guardados en Leonardo Tesstarosa, pero también había otra persona que los poseía, se trataba de su hermana, ella entendía cada una de las palabras, ya que comprendía por completo la capacidad del TAROS.

-ósea que, en estos momentos, Amalgam esta "vulnerable", claro no tanto, ya que ellos tenían mucho whispered alrededor de unos 5, que les ayudaban con su tecnología, poseen muchos Codarl, o como ustedes le llaman, Venoms, además de que también poseen, mis Alastors, pero yo puedo controlaros a voluntad propia, ya que yo les instale un mecanismo de obedecer a su amo, también poseen a los Behemons, y ellos tienen a mi Belial.

-Belial?

-Es el AS mas optimizado que cree, aparte de poseer el Lambda Driver, tiene una extraordinaria fuerza, y tiene la capacidad de volar.

-Vuela?, entonces ellos poseen mas ventaja que nostros.

-Pues ellos tenían mucha mas ventaja con el TAROS así que si los comparas sin el, ahora son mucho mas vulnerables.

-Nosotros solo poseemos una unidad con el Lambda driver, el Arbalest, es imposible que el pueda con todo.

-Entonces optimízalo

- Déjate de bufonerías

-No son bufonerías.

-Suficiente!, en 2 horas serás llevado al cuarto de interrogatorio, así que si planeas esconder algo ten cuidado, porque el teniente comandante no dudara en aplicar tortura para que hables. Y aunque seas mi hermano no pienso entrometerme.

-No necesitan la tortura, les diré todo, pero porque dentro de dos horas?

-Porque la contusión que recibiste es delicada

-Te preocupaste por mi y por eso me diste tiempo de recuperación

-La recuperación de una contusión menor es mínimo de 2 meses, no hay mejores tratos, solo queremos que no te desmayes a mitad de interrogatorio

-ahh, que mala y yo pensé que te estabas preocupando por mi.

-no te pregunte una cosa

-de que se trata

-Porque decidiste cambiar ese momento?, pudiste haberte llevado a Kaname-san y así estarías con ella, no me dijiste que la amabas?. No hubiera sido más sencillo de esa manera

-Me dijiste las mismas palabras que Sagara Sousuke, y te contestare igual, quiero que ella me ame por lo que soy, no quiero obligarla a estar con migo en contra de su voluntad

-Comprendo, y otra pregunta. Que planeas hacer después con tu vida?

-Pues si me dan la linda gratificación de vivir, quiero tener una vida normal, fuera de toda esta carnicería, solo quiero hacer lo que una persona de mi edad estaría haciendo, estar en la escuela, llegar a un hogar, o de salir con algunas chicas, tú me entiendes. Solamente quiero eso que nunca tuve, o mas bien tuvimos.

-Nosotros ya hemos tenido un hogar pero ya no existe

-Yo nunca tuve un hogar, y tu lo sabes, nuestros padres no me quieran, así que no vamos a discutir sobre eso.

-Di lo que quieras, nos vemos.

Tessa se retiro de la habitación y Andrei Kalinin se encontraba afuera esperándola.

-Le creé todas esas cosas absurdas que dijo.

-De cierta manera si, y no es porque sea mi hermano, no quiero que me malentienda.

Anderi Kalinin estuvo escuchado toda la conversación con un micrófono oculto que le proporciono Tessa, por eso estaba enterado de toda la conversación.

Pasaron las dos horas el interrogatorio fue llevado cabo, dijo localizaciones exactas, mas aparte dio información sobre tecnología mas avanzada, todo se encontraba en orden, pero dijo unas palabras que dejo a todos con las bocas abiertas

-Si están dispuestos, quiero ayudarles en esta lucha.

Todos se quedaron atónitos por dichas palabras, hasta Tessa, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, pero después de meditarlo, noto que el lo único que quería era que el TAROS no se completara, y ese era el deseo que el tenia, claro al igual que ella, así que entro a la habitación, y le extendió la mano.

-Espero no lamentar esto.

-PERO CAPITANA QUE ESTA HACIENDO! (gritaron varios subordinados)

-Lo que creo que es correcto.

-Pero!

-Cual es mi rango?

-Ah?

-Le pregunto Teniente, cual es mi rango?

-Ca- Capitana al mando.

- Correcto, así que acabo de tomar una decisión, y mis decisiones son innegables, así que de ahora en adelante, Leonardo Tesstarosa es uno de nosotros, pero esta por debajo de todos, entendido?

-SI, MADAM!

Gritaron al unisonó

-Perfecto, llévenlo a alguna habitación sin vacantes y dispongan de el. Pero, si ven algo sospechoso, no duden en dispararle.

Dijo esas palabras de una forma muy fría y salió de la habitación

-ahh, (suspiro de decepción) no sabia que tenia una hermana tan cruel.

* * *

En casa de Kaname ella preparaba la cena mientras que Sousuke terminaba de copiar sus apuntes atrasados, al hacer esto Kaname pensaba que parecían una pareja de casados, el checando las cuentas mientras que ella preparaba la cena; al imaginar todo eso empezó a sonreír y a reírse un poco, ya que imagino a un pequeño al lado de su padre viendo fijamente, mientras que un hombre con cara seria lo volteaba a ver y le explicaba como afrontar terroristas armados, su expresión cambio al instante a una cara de _ah eso es imposible, _Sousuke se dio cuenta de que Chidori se estaba riendo un poco en la cocina por lo que le pregunto que era lo divertido ella solamente negó con la cabeza, _nada nada,_ no te preocupes, el asintió y siguió copiando la libreta.

-Misión cumplida

-Terminaste?

-Si gracias por los apuntes

-No hay problema, todavía le falta un poco a la cena.

El se acerco a la cocina y se aproximo detrás de ella, agacho un poco la cabeza y comenzó a oler lo que ella cocinaba. Ella volteo a verlo por la cercanía que tenían ya que el prácticamente se encontraba cara a cara con ella. Tartamudeo un poco y contesto.

-E-es-estofado, como a estado haciendo frio decidí hacer algo caliente.

-Eso seria gratificante por la temperatura de estos días. Tu comida siempre sabe deliciosa.

-E-enserio lo crees?

-Si, porque tu no?

-Es que nunca antes me lo habías dicho

-Mmm, creo que era muy obvio que estaba buena, siempre me acababa todo lo que me serivas, incluso a sabiendas que si lleno de comida mi estomago, si recibo un balazo seria una muerte instantánea, aun así me arriesgaba.

-ah-ahhhh, si, claro, _supongo que de cierta manera se podía decir que es un alago. _Y bien de que se trato la misión todavía no me haz dicho.

-ah?

Al decir eso Sousuke se torno preocupado, y muy nervioso, ella no lo entendía pero lo aria hablar, de todas maneras tenia mucha curiosidad, y no dejaría que Sousuke escapara a tal conversación.

-Y bien?

-Creo que el estofado ya esta, no te parece?

-Desde cuando te volviste bueno para evadir conversaciones.

-Kurz

-Claro u.u. Pero, eso no sirve con migo lo siento, habla, todavía le falta al estofado ¬¬.

-Bien, supongo que no puedo evadir tus interrogativas.

-exactamente

-La misión era sobre, la captura de Leonard Tesstarosa, y si presentaba problemas, la eliminación del mismo.

Al escuchar ese nombre Kaname se tenso a tal situación, era una persona a la que ella mas quería evadir la conversación, sobretodo de Sousuke, ya que cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre, el momento, ese instante donde su primer beso fue robado por el, nunca seria borrado, siempre estaría presente, manchando su pasado y atormentando su presente.

-A-ah, ya veo. No me digas que lo…

-No fue eliminado, fue capturado y llevado como prisionero al TDD-1

-ahh (suspiro) comprendo. (al decir esa oración sonó como si se sintiera aliviada de escucharlo)

-Porque te importa la vida de ese sujeto?

Sousuke hablo después de ver la cara de alivio de Kaname, lo cual le molestaba ya que para el, ese hombre era un bastardo que merecía la peor de las muertes; y al notar que Chidori mostraba alivio de escuchar de que el se encontraba bien lo frustraba y enfurecía. Sus palabras se escucharon de lo más frías.

-Pu-pues se trata del hermano de Tessa, después de todo.

-A que te refieres con después de todo.

-Basta Sousuke sigue contándome después hablamos sobre eso.

-mmm, bien

Sousuke comenzó a redactar cada cosa, sin hacer acto omiso a cualquier contrariedad, cada una de sus palabras se tornaban frías, mas que otras desconcertadas, pero el seguía hablando sobre lo antes sucedido, también le conto como Leonard cambio ese momento ese sueño que tuvieron; Kaname escuchaba atentamente la conversación, sin poder creer que lo de esa maquina el TAROS halla sido construido a tal grado, ella sabia que era posible, no se entendía bien porque le parecía probable, pero comprendía que podía ser creado, hasta allí llegaba su conocimiento, pero hubo cierta conversación que se le hizo bastante interesante, en donde Leonard le preguntaba sobre tener una vida normal, libre y sincera a lado de ella, que viviera una vida cualquiera, lo que mas le sorprendió a ella fue la respuesta ejecutada por Sousuke, que el creaba su propio destino, eso era completamente cierto, pero ella sabia que Sousuke había pensado demasiado esa posibilidad, ya que toda la tarde se estuvo atormentando con eso, ella sabia que el no se sentía merecedor de cierta probabilidad de vida, pero ella sentía la necesidad de hacerle saber lo contrario, interrumpió la conversación y le dijo.

-Lo mereces

-ah?

-Estoy segura que después de que Leonard te pregunto si quisieras tener una vida normal, te preguntas que si lo merecías, que si yo también merecía estar a lado de una persona como tu, pero Sousuke no tienes de que preocuparte yo…

-No importa lo que digas…

-Sousuke?...

-aunque no le merezca, y aunque te lastimara, no puedo detener la necesidad que siento…

-Necesidad?, no comprendo de que hablas.

-Si yo no estoy contigo, no le veo motivo a mi vida.

-ah?

-si no te hubiera conocido, lo mas seguro es de que ya estuviera muerto, así me lo parece a mi, y aunque no merezca estar a u lado, lo lamento pero aquí estaré porque es doloroso verte sufrir y dejarte sola.

-Sousuke…

-Te protegeré

-ha?

-A ti y al mundo en donde vives, esa es mi misión.

-jm, te estas volviendo mas abierto de mente.

-Como?

-Nada, no es nada, ya esta el estofado.

Al levantarse Sousuke se le quedo viendo fijamente a la espalda de Chidori, imaginado un destino que quiere forjar, un futuro lejano que compartir, pero lo lograría, era una meta que estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

Mientras cenaban el le conto lo que hizo después de que Kurz y los demás los rescataron, le dijo del golpe que le dio a Leonard, y ella le pregunto porque lo hizo, el se quedo callado y siguió comiendo, el no se entero del interrogatorio, pero sabia mas que suficiente no le interesaba, ella también se quedo en silencio y terminaron de la cena. También le conto sobre la fiesta de celebración que hubo por parte de sus camaradas al enterarse de la relación de ambos, Kaname se enfado y le dijo que cuando volviera a ver a Kurz lo golpearía, el le dijo que no era necesario ya que el ya había cometido tal acto.

Ya era tarde y Kaname le dio un pequeño repaso de todo lo que estuvieron viendo en la escuela, pero Sousuke no le ponía mucha atención porque notaba el cansancio en su cara, unas leves ojeras marcadas en el rostro de ella lo decían todo, el quiera preguntarle sobre su condición, pero pensaba que si lo hacia, ella cambiaria el tema a la brevedad, pero recordó las palabras que ella le hizo cuando hablaron por teléfono, de que fuera sincero con el mismo y con ella, así que se arriesgo y formulo la pregunta.

-Chidori haz dormido bien últimamente?

-como?

-Que si haz tomado un descanso reparador últimamente?

-am es que…

Ella quería decirle a Sousuke lo que le había ocurrido, que ella no dejaba de tener ese sueño, más bien esa visión que pudo ser cierta, además ella estaba haciendo tiempo en su casa para que el no se fuera, tenia miedo, tenia mucho miedo de que sucediera, no quiera verlo de nuevo, era un tormento parea ella, pero se dio cuenta de que Sousuke estaba muy preocupado, a su manera claro, pero sus ojos le decían toso, ella sabia que e estaba muy preocupado, así que ya no se pudo callar mas y le fue sincera.

-Yo, yo no e dejado de ver ese sueño

-ah? A que te refieres?

-A justo eso, yo no e dejado de verlo, el sueño, mas bien la visión de lo que pudo haber sido, y además de eso

-Además de eso?

-Yo escucho que alguien me esta llamando

-Que te llaman?

-Si, en mi sueño, es una voz muy distante, no la conozco, pero se me hace muy familiar

-mmm

-lo vez por eso no quería decirte, no quería preocuparte, pero sentí que si no te lo decía, te preocuparías de igual manera, así que pues supongo que quedaste igual, lo lamento

-No, no, esta bien, no te preocupes. Pero es extraño, bueno pero ya no tienes porque soñarlo

-ah?, porque lo dices

-Eso no va a pasar, tienes que calmarte, como estuviste sola este tiempo, tal vez por eso estabas tan nerviosa, pero ya no hay necesidad de alarma, ese peligro ya a cesado, así que no hay problema.

-gracias

-bueno creo que ya es tarde lo mejor será que me valla

Sousuke miro su reloj y noto que ya eran pasadas las 11:00 pm, así que se dispuso a empezar a recoger sus cosas. Hizo acto de levantarse y cuando iba a hacerlo, Kaname lo tomo de la camisa, jalándolo un poco para que no se fuera, el noto el anclaje en su ropa, asique volteo, viendo una Kaname agachada, pero fácilmente se podía ver una cara roja ocultaba bajo ese fleco azul. El sonrió un poco, una expresión con una leve ternura y puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

-Estarás bien, te lo prometo

Ella alzo se cabeza, y el sin quitar la mano de la misma, ella lo miro fijamente, con una cara de perrito a medio morir, el se sonrojo y no puedo evitar el ponerse nervioso, por lo que callo al suelo de espaldas pegándose con el sofá de la sala de Kaname, se sobo un poco la cabeza, en donde se había golpeado, y cuando menos lo esperaba Kaname estaba recostada en el pecho de el, el solo alcanzo de decir un leve _Chidori._

-Podrías quedarte hoy?

-No creo que eso sea apropiado

-Es que tengo miedo, y se que no esta bien, pero no vamos a hacer nada malo, así que por favor, no se lo puedo pedir a Kyoko no quiero preocuparla mas, además de que ya es muy tarde.

-mmm, esta bien.

-Gracias. No quieres ir por algo que necesites de tu casa

-No, sin problemas

-Bien

Ella le preparo el sofá para que durmiera en el, y ella se dispuso a ir a su cuarto, se cambio de ropa y se recostó en su cama. El estaba un poco nervioso, pero sabia que estaba bien y se durmió al poco tiempo.

A mitad de la noche Kaname despierta, vuelve a tener el sueño, tiene miedo y esta nerviosa, pero no escucho ninguna voz esta vez, solo fue el sueño, se levanto por un vaso de agua a la cocina, y al pasar por el pasillo ve a un Sousuke descansando en su sala, ella va a la cocina y bebe un poco de agua, después se aproxima a el, y lo ve descansar, se veía muy calmado

_-Se ve tan tierno, increíble que lo diga viniendo de Sousuke, regularmente siempre se ve muy, como decirlo, aburrido, jajaja, hay que cosas digo, mmm, estará mal que me duerma con el, no creo que tenga nada de malo, además puede que se de cuenta y solo me voy a mi recamara, mm, me arriesgare._

_Ella le _ quito un poco de sabana y acorruco su cabeza en el pecho de Sousuke, el hizo un pequeño gruñido, pero seguía dormido, ella se acomodo y cerro los ojos.

-_Es tan cálido._

Ya en la mañana Sousuke noto a una fugitiva Kaname recostada a su lado, se sorprendió un poco, pero al mirarla se perdió, ya que ella se veía tan inocente dormida, miro su reloj, y claramente vio que eran las 6:00 am, tenia que ir a su departamento a bañarse y preparar sus cosas para ir a la escuela, como era sábado, solamente estarían medio día, así que no era mucho por lo que tenia que recoger, se movió lentamente para no despertarla, pero ella se aferro a el como si fuera un muñeco de peluche, el no podía moverse, así que no le quedo mas que levantarla.

-Chidori, Chidori

-mmm, ah?, que?

-Chidori despierta, necesito ir a mi casa, ya es hora de ir a la escuela

-mmm, escuela?, hay no… para que vamos?... mejor quédate aquí con migo…zzzzz

-Chidori no puedo hacer eso ya falte muchos días, vamos trata de moverte un poco.

-mmm, bueno Ahhhhh (bostezo)

Se movió un poco y se sentó en el sofá

-Te espero afuera de los departamentos para irnos juntos, si?

-Bien, nos vemos mas tarde

-mmm,zzz

Sousuke recogió sus cosas, se acomodo un poco la camisa, y salió de la casa, próximo a su departamento preparo las llaves para abrirlo, y noto algo inusual, entro sigilosamente, dio una rueda y apunto con su 9mm, en la mesa de la habitación se encontraba Kurz, el se sorprendió y le hizo unas preguntas.

-Que haces aquí Kurz?

Kurz no le respondió a la pregunta, solo se le quedaba viendo fijamente con una mirada de pervertido.

-Kurz, te hice una pregunta, que estas haciendo aquí?

-De donde vienes?

-ah?

-Que, de donde vienes?

-amhh mm, de, de casa de Chi-Chidori, porque?

-Ahhh (suspiro), comprendo, comprendo hermano, por fin llegaste a tercera base, si, si, estoy tan orgulloso por amos, sabia que no podías aguantarlo mas, a esa edad nadie puede controlarse, y menos con una novia tan linda como Kaname-chan.

-De que estas hablando?

-Espera, pues que hiciste en su casa?

-Tenía miedo porque algol e sucedió, y me quede con ella Kurz puso una cara de decepciona l escuchar la escusa de Sousuke, y le hizo otra pregunta.

-Estas feliz, verdad?

-ah?, mm, supongo, todo es demasiado perfecto a mi parecer

-Así es el amor Sousuke, pero también es como una montaña rusa

-Que tiene que ver eso?

-Nada, nada

-Ah!, tengo que bañarme, me tengo que ir a la escuela

Al decir esto Sousuke se encamino hacia el baño, y Kurz al ver su espalda solo pudo sonreír, _me alegro mucho por ti Sousuke, por fin estas teniendo una vida más o menos normal. _

Pasaron unos minutos, salió de la regadera y se fue a vestir, Kurz seguía sentado junto a la ventana, sin decir una palabra, Sousuke termino de preparar sus cosas y se despidió de Kurz.

-Bien tengo que irme, te vas a quedar aquí?

-Si un poco, te veo en la tarde, no?

-Supongo, nos vemos

-Que te valla bien

Sousuke cerró la puerta y fue hacia la intersección de los departamentos para ir por Kaname, ella estaba parada esperándolo.

-Chidori

-Sousuke, porque te tardaste?

-Es que Kurz esta en mi casa

-ah?, y eso porque?, q que vino?, una misión?

-ahhh

-No le preguntaste?

-Si, si le pregunte, pero no me contesto, y por andar con prisas se me olvido volver a hacerle la pregunta.

-hay Sousuke, bueno vámonos

-ahh

Desde la terraza de Sousuke, Kurz observaba como ambos se iban agarrados de la mano, mientras suspiraba solo se dijo a si mismo, _por fin las cosas te están saliendo bien Sousuke, bueno no se como te valla a ir con "el" cerca pero, ah!..._

-Se me olvido decirle!, mm bueno el puede arreglárselas solo, supongo

De camino a la escuela, Sousuke solo estaba pensando una cosa que lo dejaba con dudas, _mmm porque Chidori estaba dormida con migo si ella se durmió en su cuarto, no comprendo, le preguntare?, no, no creo que sea buna idea, pero me intriga, si sigo así no podremos llevar una relación de confianza mutua…_

_-_Sousuke?

-ah?

-que sucede, todavía tienes sueño?

-ah?, no, es que estaba pensando en algo que no me queda muy claro

-Y de que se trata

-Ayer en la noche, tu dormiste en tu cuarto, pero en la mañana estabas con migo, como paso eso?

-ah!, ah-…amm, pues es que, mmm, es que volví a tener el mismo sueño, bueno en realidad, fueron solo pedazos y no escuche ninguna voz ni nada, pero me desperté y fui a tomar agua, y pues me dio un poco de miedo en que si dormía lo volví a tener, por eso yo m… dor.. con.. igo…

-No escuche lo de al final

-Que por eso me fui a dormir contigo (cuando dijo eso su cara estaba tan roja, que la oculto con su cabello para que Sousuke no la viera, pero en esas circunstancias Sousuke tenia la cara justamente igual a ella)

-Ah.. Comprendo

-Te molestó?

-wua?, ah, ee, n-no, no, no hay problema

Ya llegando a la escuela, se fueron de camino a su aula, ya en ella todos estaban platicando como era normal, Tokiwa Kyoko, se acerco a saludar, seguidos de Onodera, Mizuki, y Ren, las dos ultimas de otra clase, sonó le timbre de inicio de clases y cada quien a su salón correspondiente, entro la profesora, Kagurazaka Eri, todos saludaron según la orden de la delegada de la clase, Chidori Kaname, y todos se sentaron.

-Bien, el día de hoy les tengo noticias a todos, va a ingresar un nuevo alumno a esta clase, pero antes, Sagara Sousuke-kun,

-Ha!

-**No se te ocurra hacerle nada con tu extraño sentido común entendiste!**

Todos se le quedaron mirando fijamente con cara de decepción, seguida de Kaname.

-Haaa… are lo que pueda

- Bien, adelante por favor

-Ah!, no puede ser (dijo Kaname)

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es, Leonard Tesstarosa, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-AH!

**-Sagara-kun!**

**-Sousuke!**

Se escucho un grito al momento que término de presentarse, ya que Sousuke se lanzo sobre el, al momento que lo vio entrar por la puerta, mientras lo tenia en el piso lo apunto con una pistola y comenzó a murmurarle cosas.

-Que estas haciendo aquí?, Porque vienes como estudiante?, contesta

-Como puedes notar, ahora soy tu compañero de clases, espero que seas atento con migo

-Déjate de estupideces!

-Sousuke, basta déjalo!

**-Sagara- kun, bájate de el en este instante!**

Sousuke se levanto y lo dejo pasar por alto pero, mientras seguía presentándose, el lo estuvo viendo con una mirada acechante, como cuando un tigre tiene a la vista a su presa, Kaname solo se preguntaba que estaba haciendo en este lugar, pero el verdadero problema no hacia mas que comenzar.

**Continuara-**

**Wooo esta vez creo que escribí mucho XD, waa la historia va a comenzar a ponerse mas interesante ,espero que les halla gustado,, COMENTEN PLISS! XO **


	7. Preludio Anticipado

**Capitulo 7**

**Preludio Anticipado**

Ya a la hora del descanso, Leonard, Sousuke y Kaname se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela, Leonard muy próximo a la malla de protección mirando hacia abajo, mientras que Kaname y Sousuke atrás de el mirándolo fijamente, Sousuke se disponía a hacer sus preguntas cuando empezó a hablar Leonard.

-Bien, porque estoy aquí?, te dije que quería tener una vida normal, y lo mas normal que puede hacer un joven de mi edad es ir a la escuela, no lo crees así…

-Porque nuestra escuela?, porque nuestro salón de clases?

Leonard volteo de inmediato hacia tales preguntas y se le quedo viendo fijamente con una cara seria, ya que a esa pregunta, era bastante obvia la respuesta.

Sousuke siguió preguntando mas cosas, mientras que Kaname solo se quedaba callada cerca de el.

-Porque no estas en el TDD-1 me llego un informe de situación, donde decía que aplicaba tu cooperación con la misión y la posible aniquilación de Amalgam, no deberías de estar con la capitana dando información?.

-Ya le escribí a mi hermana toda la información que se, sin hacer alto omiso a ninguna cosa, mientras Mityhirl hace el plan de ataque a Amalgam, yo me quedare aquí contigo y por supuesto de Kaname-san

Al decir eso Sousuke se le acerco lo tomo de el cuello y lo comenzó a amenazar. Kaname se le quedo viendo perpleja a tal situación preguntándose a si misma, que si acaso sabia lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Leonard

-Si te atreves a volverle a hacer algo te juro que…

-volver? (Kaname)

Lo soltó y se alejo un poco

-Mantente lejos de ella, si veo que intentas algo no dudare en asesinarte.

-ahhh, como siempre resolviendo todo con violencia verdad, no haz cambiado nada

-No digas eso como si me conocieras, si vas a estar aquí haz lo que quieras, pero mantente alejado de Chidori.

-Lo lamento no puedo hacer eso

-Que?

-Yo vine también aquí para hacerme amigo de Kaname-san eso es algo que tu no puedes impedirme

-Claro que si, no te atrevas acercarte o si no…

-**YA BASTA! QUE MI OPINION NO CUENTA EN NADA, DEJEN DE DECIDIR LAS COSAS COMO SI YO FUERA UN OBJETO, YO DECIDO QUE HACER CON MI VIDA, LOS DOS SON UNOS IDIOTAS, ME VOY A CLASES!**

-Chidori

-Kaname-san

Seguido de eso cerró la puerta con fuerza y los dejó a ambos en la azotea

-_porque siempre los hombres tienen que comportarse así, tratan a las mujeres como si fueran un objeto, un juguete soy para ellos?, se que Sousuke intenta protegerme, pero yo decido el hablar con el o no, y por otra parte, Leonard se comporta como si ya estuviera decidido que voy a hacer su amiga los dos son unos tontos!_

* * *

Los días pasaban, todo normal, si se le podía llamar normal, Kurz decidió quedarse unos días con Sousuke, mientas que a Leonard se le había asignado un departamento muy próximo al de el, los días continuaban y las cosas pasaban, todo parecía demasiado común y normal, a Sousuke, Kurz y Leonard le seguían mandando informes por igual sobre la situación en la que se iba a llevar a cabo la operación.

Mientras en el caso de Kaname, ella decidió permitirle algo de tiempo a Leonard y dejo que el se acercara un poco a ella, platicaban sobre cosas que a ella le interesaban, del Whispered, ya que ella no estaba muy familiarizada con "ella misma", aceptaba las conversaciones con el, claro con un Sousuke lo suficiente cerca en algunas ocasiones.

Kaname dejo de tener esos sueños después de un tiempo, pero de alguna manera ella sentía que aquella voz, seguía ahí, algo presentía, pero no le daba mucha importancia al final, ya que Leonard le había dicho constantemente que los Whispered escuchaban "susurros" que venían de un tiempo adelantado, sobre tecnología mucho mas avanzada a la actual.

La misión estaba completa, ya se había decidido cuando iba a llevarse a cabo, por lo que Sousuke y los demás tenían que irse, Kaname los acompaño al lugar del encuentro y antes de que se fuera Sousuke, le pidió un momento para hablar con el.

-Sousuke

-Que sucede?

-Se muy bien que ellos son los que me quieren, bueno esa tal organización llamada, Amalgam, y se bien que vas a intentar a toda costa terminar completamente con ellos, pero, por favor, no te exijas demasiado, por favor solo quiero que regreses, podrías prometerme eso, es lo único que te pido.

-Comprendo, no te preocupes, definitivamente regresare

-Así lo espero

-Bueno, me voy

-Si, cuídate

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo, seguido de un beso en la frente, se le quedo viendo fijamente, y sin dudar se dio la vuelta y subió al helicóptero, Kaname se quedo viendo como despegaban, y levanto la mano para decir adiós.

Ya dentro del helicóptero comenzaron las pláticas.

-Ahhh, que envidia me das Sousuke, me gustaría tener una linda chica que esperara mi regreso, y que me dijera, "_Adiós cuídate"_, ahh, me das envidia- dijo Kurz

-Es verdad, y sobre todo porque esa chica es Kaname-san, te envidio yo igual

-No voy a hablar de ese tema

-Vamos Sousuke, no seas aguafiestas, además todavía hay mucho camino

Sousuke se le quedo viendo fijamente a Kurz, tratando de insinuarle, de que no iba a hablar de cosas de Chidori enfrente de Leonard Tesstarosa. El comprendió y paro la conversación.

Pasaron aproximadamente 3 semanas, desde que Sousuke y los demás se fueron, Kaname constantemente estuvo preocupada cada noche, esperando el regreso de Sousuke, antes de que comenzara la misión, Sousuke se comunicaba con ella con su celular, pero al dar inicio dijo que en un aproximado de 2 semanas terminaría, al menos que hubiera complicaciones.

En dicha misión todo termino en ruinas después de que Sousuke luchara con el AS modificado, el Arbalest había cambiado a una forma perfeccionada, mas avanzada al utilizar el Lambda Driver, se llama Leviatán, era mas grande que el ARX-7, con mas armas que un AS ordinario, un prototipo de gran rango en Mityhirl, el ARX-8, y el Belial de Leonard, terminaron por completo a Amalgam, una lucha que llevo muchas vidas en el proceso.

Termino al fin la lucha contra ellos, Tessa estaba aliviada, ya que se había conseguido el propósito, después de muchas noches en vela tratando de pensar en como aplicar la estrategia para derrumbar a Amalgam, por fin, ya era un echo que todo se había terminado.

Sousuke planeaba hablar con Chidori sobre su llegada, pero Kurz le dijo que seria mas "impactante" que llegara victoriosamente con ella, Sousuke no lo comprendió bien pero se apresuro a regresar a Japón, antes de irse Melissa Mao, que había sido ascendida a teniente, y Kurz a sargento mayor, le pidió que no olvidara su informe, claro seguido de Kurz, y terminaron peleando por el mismo, Sousuke ya no les presto atención y se dirigió hacia su cubículo por ropa y pertenencias.

De camino hacia halla se topo con Tessa, ella se le quedo viendo fijamente, ya que estaba bastante golpeado, y se podía notar las múltiples vendas que tenia en su cuerpo, mientras que el desviaba la mirada, se aproximo y le dijo.

-Hizo un buen trabajo, Capitana

-Gracias, Sagara-san , pero todos ustedes lo hicieron posible

-ah?, am mmm

Un gran momento de silencio inundo el corredor en donde se encontraban, y Tessa decidió romper el hielo y hablo.

-Te diriges ya de regreso a Japón?

-Ah?, ahh, si, tengo cosas que hacer halla

-Si, Kaname- san debe de estar muy preocupada, pero deberías decirle que ya puede tranquilizarse con respecto a Amalgam.

-Si, se lo diré cuando llegue

-Bien… Bueno, nos vemos

-Si, cuídate

Al decirle eso Sousuke a Tessa, ella se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, ya que Sousuke no era de esos que decían,_ si cuídate, _ella solo puedo pensar, haz _cambiado Sagara-san_

-ah?, si.

Después de recoger sus cosas Sousuke se dirigió a Japón.

* * *

Era de noche en Sengawa, Chidori Kaname se encontraba recostada en su cama, esperando, que Sousuke la llamara, o que entrara por esa puerta, estaba demasiado ansiosa, tenia miedo, que tal si el nunca llegaba, que tal si no estaba bien, pensaba lo peor, su mente no podía tener cosas positivas, regularmente desde que comenzó su relación el le informaba cada vez que terminaba la misión, de echo una vez le llamo cuando lo trasladaban a urgencias, por lo que Kaname estaba todavía mas preocupada.

Ella tenía miedo, pero paso su tiempo viendo el techo de su cuarto, dando vueltas entre las sabanas, mirando fijamente el reloj, viendo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

-AHHHH!, No puedo dormir! ( se sentó en su cama y coloco su frente en sus rodillas flexionadas) Sousuke, porque no estas aquí?, por favor regresa pronto.

De pronto ella puedo escuchar a lo lejos como algo hacia sonido fuera de su casa, no lo pensó dos veces y atravesó su departamento, corrió, y al llegar al recibidor, la puerta se abrió, y frente a ella se encontraba Sousuke, lleno de arañazos y vendajes por todos lados, un moretón aquí y halla, seguido de algunas banditas en las manos.

-Chi-Chidori?

Ella se quedo perpleja en la entrada, y el de el mismo modo se preguntaba que hacia ella justo hay, el pensaba que ya se encontraba dormida, y solo iría a avisarle que llego, pero Kaname estaba atónita mirándolo fijamente, sin decir ni una palabra, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, y tornándose rojos, miro hacia otro lado, se quito todo lo que pudo de sus ojos con las mangas de su pijama y le dijo.

-Bienvenido, Sousuke

El se le quedo mirando fijamente a ella y bajo un poco la cabeza, miro de inmediato hacia con ella y le respondo

-Ya llegue

Al cerrar la puerta y acercarse a la sala de Kaname, y después de esta increíble bienvenida ella se lanzo a su pecho y no pudo detener sus lagrimas, era inevitable, estaba contenta, aliviada, de que el estuviera con vida, junto a ella de nuevo, Sousuke la abrazo con fuerza al mismo tiempo de un quejido, ya que ella lo abrazo tan fuerte que le dolieron algunas de sus heridas.

-ah?, lo lamento te lastime?

- No hay problema

- ah?, porque vienes con la ropa tan sucia?

-ah?, ahh es que fue lo primero que tomé al llegar y pues al parecer estaba sucio.

-Al parecer?, ahh(suspiro)

El uniforme que siempre portaba Sousuke estaba completamente lleno de tierra, tal vez por alguna misión pasada.

-Quítate eso, por dios no eres un niño para andar con la ropa sucia

-ahh

Kaname comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta mientras que el solo se quedaba de pie frente a ella, desabrochando cada botón, le comenzó a quitar la camisa, ya el se encontraba solo con la camiseta interior.

-ah? Esto es… (se puso completamente roja, no había notado en la embarazosa situación que había iniciado)

Seguido de esto ella lo miro fijamente, pero al hacer esto no noto que ya estaba de nuevo en su pecho.

-Sou-Sousuke? (murmuro)

-Chidori …

**Bueno un poco es****cribí solamente jajajaja, ya que me han esta do pidiendo que la siga haciendo lo cual si are no se preocupen pero últimamente con muy poco tiempo, les dejo solo esto lo lamento u.u, pero espero que les guste como va la situación XD**

**COMENTEN!**


	8. Tácticas precedentes de los dos

**Capitulo 8**

**Tácticas precedentes de los dos**

-Sou-Sousuke? (murmuro)

-Chidori …

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía en el TDD-1, Melissa y Kurz se encontraban en una situación delicada.

-Ahhh!, vamos ya estoy harta de tener que checar informes!

Melissa se encontraba en su habitación, en el escritorio próximo a su cama, junto a la laptop donde estaba leyendo los informes de sus soldados al mando, mientras que Kurz, en silencio, con las manos entre lazadas en su mentón, con sus ojos azules mirándola fijamente, sentado en la cama.

-Ahh (suspiro), Olle Kurz no crees que estas muy callado?

Ella volteo a verlo y se encontró con un Kurz muy diferente, ella cambio completamente su rostro al notar tal situación, volteo su silla hacia el.

-Kurz?, que sucede?

-Melissa…

Ella no puedo evitar abrir sus ojos todavía mas, ya que el solo le a dicho de esa manera en una ocasión, cuando ellos dos habían tenido sexo antes de una misión.

**-SU-SUFICIENTE!, NECESITO TERMINAR DE REVISAR ESTOS INFOMRES, ASI QUE YA VETE KURZ!**

Ella se levanto de su silla apuntando hacia la puerta, Kurz se levanto seguida de ella, la tomo por ambas muñecas, las junto y las apoyo en su pecho, en una distancia lo suficientemente corta de el rostro de ella.

-Necesitamos hablar

-mhmm, ahh como quieras (y se sentó en la silla)

Ya los dos sentados en los lugares correspondientes el la seguía mirando mientras que ella desviva la mirada a cualquier otro lugar donde no estuviera esa mirada que detestaba, esa mirada que la hacia basilar no podía darle el lujo de estar nerviosa, así que finjo demencia y decidió escucharlo.

-Melissa, e estado pensando en lo que ocurrió la ocasión pasada.

- . . .

-No estuvo bien lo que hicimos…

Ella volteo precipitadamente, y sin darse cuenta estaba entre sus brazos apoyada en su pecho.

-Ku-kurz…

-Ya por fin me prestaras atención, verdad

-mmm

-Melissa, tal vez tu no lo haz notado pero tu me tienes como un loco a tus pies

Ella se separo un poco y lo miro directo a los ojos, el con una mirada de lo más cálida se le quedo viendo fijamente y le dijo:

-Yo te amo

- . . .

- Y no se que mas hacer, al parecer tu me has gustado desde…, desde no me acuerdo, jajaja, siempre, supondré, y desde que paso aquello, créeme que no hago mas que pensar en eso, en tenerte de nuevo solo para mi, y que no veas a nadie mas.

Ella se separó rápidamente y le dijo:

-Crees que me vas a convencer con tus parloteos de mujeriego, lo siento pero eso no funciona con migo

El se quedo de pie justo donde estaba con un rostro completamente desolado, pasaron unos segundos y levanto sus brazos un poco, pidiéndole que regresara de nuevo a sus brazos.

-Por-porque haces esto… (Comenzaron las lagrimas), es que eres un idiota

-Y soy ese idiota del que te enamoraste

Ella era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para no decirlo, y mucho menos de regresar a sus brazos; quería hacerlo, ella lo deseaba también, pero su ego, su maldito ego no se lo permitía, quería estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, protegida, a su lado y estar así el tiempo que fuera necesario, fue tanta presión que solo su pudo agachar en el piso y llorar tapando sus lagrimas de el con ambas manos. El se acerco y la volvió a abrazar, y le susurro al oído:

-Elígeme, elígeme Melissa. (Levanto su cara y le limpio las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, se acerco y la besó).

La cargo y la sentó de nuevo en la silla, para que se tranquilizara, se arrodillo frente a ella y se apoyo en sus piernas, mientras que ella seguía secando sus lagrimas.

-Me-me siento como si estuviera en la orilla del mundo

El solo le sonrió y apoyo un brazo en su barbilla.

Bajo de la silla se arrodillo junto a el y lo abrazo.

-Solo- solo déjame estar cerca de ti un poco más…

-Quédate con migo siempre

-No puedo, que no te das cuneta de todos los problemas que abría

-Ignorémoslos

-No seas ridículo, además de que soy tu oficial al mando y que trabajamos juntos, yo soy mucho mayor que tu

-Yo no tengo inconvenientes por eso

-Kurz!

-Hablemos con Tessa

-ah?

-Digámosle nuestro problema, que no entiendes, te necesito conmigo, tu me haces mas fuerte, a tu lado soy invencible.

En esos momentos el recordó aquel ataque en Hong Kong cuando Sousuke lucho contra los cinco Venoms, y que el le había comentado algo parecido -"_Cuando estoy con ella soy mas fuerte, soy invencible"- _y que el le había contestado a el _-"Jajaja eso es amor, y es amor del bueno querido amigo, jajaja—"._

-Hmn (Kurz solo alcanzo a sacar esa pequeña risa y pensar)- tan _enamorado estas Sousuke._

-Bien, hablemos con Tessa

-Ah?, enserio

-Ahh?, tu fuiste el que lo sugirió

- jajaja es que no pensé que aceptarías tan rápido

Melissa se puso de lo mas roja posible y comenzó a gritarle

-AH!, entonces no, aléjate de mi, yaaa no me abraces!

-jajajaja, (seguido de eso la beso y la tranquilizo)

Al separarse la tomo del rostro y se lo volvió a repetir "_Te amo"_

Al mismo tiempo Sousuke y Kaname se encontraban en está situación.

-Sou-Sousuke? (murmuro)

-Chidori…

-Que sucede porque de repente me abrazas…

-Tu estarías dispuesta a compartir tu vida con migo?

-ah?, y esa pregunta porque tan de repente

-No lo se, se me acaba de ocurrir

-Jajajaja, hay Sousuke, haber déjame quitarte esa ropa sucia

El se quito su camiseta interior, y ella pudo notar el mar de cicatrices, marcas, vendas, suturas y de más rasgos en su piel, ella comenzó a verlos fijamente uno por uno, toco uno en específico, y le pregunto a Sousuke:

-Esta porque fue…

Era una cicatriz mas grande que la mano de Kaname, cerca del estomago, y se veía bastante fuerte.

-ah?, mm, no recuerdo

-ahh, comprendo

Comenzó a recoger las dos camisas que le había quitado para meterlas en la lavadora, cuando de repente comenzó a llorar, agachada en el suelo

-Chidori?...

Volteo a verlo y le dijo:

-Es que porque, porque haz sufrido tanto?, No me parece justo!

-Chidori…

Ella se levanto y se lanzo hacia el

-Claro que si! (las lagrimas no dejaban de salir), claro que si me gustaría compartir mi vida contigo!

El se quedo con los ojos perplejos le levanto la cara seco sus lagrimas y la aproximo a su rostro. Suficiente dolor y tristeza en ambos hizo que el beso que se dieron lo borrara todo, ella tiro la ropa al suelo, y rodeo el cuello de Sousuke con sus brazos, mientras que el la abrazo delicadamente de la cintura, el beso se volvió mas pasional, el comenzó a acariciarla mientras que ella lo tomaba del cabello con una de sus manos, la cargo y ella entrelazo sus piernas en la cintura de el. Sousuke se apoyo en la pared y los besos y las carisias no paraban, se detenían en momentos solo para tomar mas aire, ella seguía llorando, mientras que el daba todo de si para que esas lagrimas dejaran de salir, no soportaba verla llorar, y había sido el causante de tantas lagrimas de Kaname, que solo quería borrarlas.

Próximos al cuarto de Kaname, empujaron la puerta y se dirigieron a la cama, el la recostó en ella, mientras que Kaname lo aproximo a ella, el cinturón de Sousuke lo comenzó a desabrochar, mientras que el deslizaba el zipper del suéter que Kaname portaba.

-Chidori, (seguido de un gemido), Chidori, ¿esto esta bien?

Ella se le quedo viendo, mientras seguían besándose seguían hablando y Kaname le dijo

-Mientras sea contigo

-_Yo ya no puedo detenerme (_dijo Sousuke para consigo)

Y continuaron las caricias, el se encontraba en bóxers, mientras que ella también en ropa interior, cuidadosamente desabrocho el brasear que ella portaba y se deshizo de el, adiós bóxers, juntos en ese cuarto, se tenían el uno al otro, ya no había nada mas en el mundo, solo ellos, ninguno de los dos ya pensaba si lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien o mal, solo seguían sus deseos y se repetían así mismo

_Mientras sea contigo, y estemos siempre juntos_

Sousuke comenzó y decidió a entrar en ella, ella se quejo un poco, y siguieron las repetidas embestidas, el sobre ella, mientras que Kaname lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda, sentía cada una de las marcas que el portaba, deseaba estar con el, a su lado, no había nada de que arrepentirse, se volvió errática la respiración de ambos, escuchaban sus respiraciones, eran uno, el movimiento se volvió mas acelerado, ella gemía, ya no había mas lagrimas, y de repente llego el clímax, ninguno de los dos había sentido antes ese éxtasis.

Sousuke callo rendido sobre ella descansando en su pecho, mientras que ella lo seguía abrazando, ambos llenos de sudor respiraban agitadamente, la noche seguía y ellos se quedaron juntos sin que nada les importara más.

* * *

-Pero sabes algo Melissa, antes de ir con Tessa no te gustaría "pasarla bien" (Kurz hizo esa mirada que ella y Sousuke odiaban, la cara de un pervertido sexual)

-No seas más idiota de lo que ya eres

-Jajaja, no me sorprendería que Sousuke un día llegara decirme que el y Kaname-chan ya…

-No seas un idiota, Sousuke no tiene tus mañanas, además tu crees que Kaname permitiría algo así

- No lo se tu decías que jamás te iba a gustar y mira lo que nos trae el tiempo

-…- Que haces?

El la abrazo por la cintura y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Melissa

-Solo déjame estar cerca de ti, si?

Ella volteo y lo volvió a besar.

A la mañana siguiente se les hizo tarde a ambos, ya que si lo hicieron y no una vez, sino 5 y decidieron halar con Tessa al respecto, porque al parecer ya no soportaban el guardarlo en secreto.

* * *

La luz calaba en sus ojos, los abrió lentamente y se encontraba en un lugar que no parecía su casa, _ahh ahora recuerdo, _se encontraba en una cama amplia cubierta de sabanas blancas, la luz del sol entraba por la gran ventana que estaba próxima la cama, extendió sus brazos y se encontró solo en ese lugar, se levanto, la cabeza le daba vueltas, noto que había algo en la orilla de la cama, era su ropa bien doblada y limpia cerca de el, comenzó a ponérsela, mientras que escucho ruido en la cocina, seguido de un olor inconfundible.

Solo con sus pantalones y camisa interior se asomó por la puerta y allí se encontraba ella, esa silueta que lo calmaba con solo verla.

Kaname se encontraba haciendo de desayunar, mientras que Sousuke se acerco a ella. Kaname volteo y se topó con un Sousuke con el cabello completamente desordenado (más de lo usual), y un poco adormilado.

-Buenos días Sousuke

-** bueno días**

- mmm deberías darte un baño estas muy dormido, si quieres puedes bañarte aquí

-** bien**

Y se dio vuelta hacia el baño.

Ella preparo la mesa, y empezó a servir la comida. El volvió, ya mas vigoroso y despierto, se sentó y comenzaron a comer, mientras que Sousuke hizo otra pregunta extraña y ocurrente.

-Que dijiste?

-Quieres salir?

- pero porque dices algo así tan de repente?

-No lo se, es extraño?

-mm, si es extraño, viniendo de ti claro

-…

-Pero, si quieres salir por mi no hay ningún problema, es domingo y no tengo nada que hacer

-Entonces está bien?

-Pues si, pero, a donde quieres ir?

Ah?,… (gota por gota fue saliendo de su frente hasta ver a un Sousuke inundado en sudor, con la cara mas nerviosa que puede mostrar)

-ahhh (suspiro), no tienes ni idea de a donde ir verdad, mm bueno no te voy a regañar ni decir el porque me invitas a salir sin saber a donde llevarme, pero con salir a caminar por hay contigo esta bien para mi Sousuke =)

Sousuke voltea precipitadamente y la ve fijamente y le regresa un leve sonrisa. Y en eso suena el celular de Sousuke.

Llamada entrante: Uruz- 6

-Ah?

-Que sucede?

-Es Kurz…

-Kurz-kun, mm que querrá, bueno vas a contestar?

-ah?... si. Que pasa?

-Hay grosero, como me dices algo así tan cruel; "_que pasa?",_ deberías de decirme un "_hola Kurz como estas, porque me llamas?"_, eres un cruel insensible!

- -_- Ya basta Kurz, que es lo que pasa?

-ah?, a si bien, mm pues es que necesito hablar contigo, pasaron muchas cosas con Melissa y pues ya sabes necesito desahogarme, por eso voy de camino para halla solo era para avisarte

-ah?, que?, espera Kurz…

-Nos vemos llego en 10 min- Crk- pip pip pip pip

- …

-Que sucedió?

-Kurz viene

-ah?

-Llega en 10 min, tengo que volver a mi departamento

-Pero Sousuke, no íbamos a salir?

-Lo lamento Chidori, pero es algo delicado; aunque…

-¿que?

- Mmm, no no es nada, tal vez termine rápido después nos vemos.

Fue hacia el cuarto de Kaname a recoger sus cosas y cuando las tomo se quedo pensativo, mientras Kaname lo veía desde la puerta.

-Chidori

-Si?

-Lo que hicimos, no estuvo mal… o si?

Una Kaname completamente roja en la puerta de su habitación solo pudo tartamudear un poco y decir algo como " Yo pienso que Kurz-kun ya esta en tu departamento". Cambiando completamente el tema, el ya no dijo nada y se aproximo a la puerta de salida.

-Bueno nos vemos

-Si cuídate

Un ligero beso de despedida y ella cerro la puerta mientras veía la silueta de un Sousuke que se iba.

*Ya en el departamento de Sousuke*

-Bienvenido a casa, Sousuke

-Y, de que es lo que querías hablar Kurz

-mmm (haciendo una mirada asechadora Kurz preguntó) Y Sousuke, de donde vienes?

-ah?

-Porque no estabas en tu casa si hoy es domingo y tu llegaste ayer (la mirada continua)

-En un momento te digo, comienza primero a lo que viniste a decirme Kurz

Un Kurz algo sorprendido, entrecerró los ojos y volteo la mirada hacia el suelo, volteo hacia la ventana y suspiro.

Un movimiento brusco hacia para con Sousuke y dijo con determinación

**-MELISSA Y YO YA SOMOS PAREJA!** (Gritando esto de pie y con el puño cerrado cerca de su pecho se podía ver como si luz saliera de su espalda)

-Sousuke solo se quedo de pie en donde estaba y contesto

-Solo esto venias a decirme?, porque no esperaste a que volviera a la base en la siguiente misión?

Kurz seguía con su pose parpadeante y vigorosa para después ponerse serio, algo cabizbajo e ir directo hacia Sousuke y tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa

**-MALDITO INSENSIBLE MAL AMIGO, REPITEME DE NUEVO PORQUE ERES MI AMIGO, CRUEL! ESTOY TRATANDO DE QUE ENTIENDAS ALGO IMPORTANTE PARA MI Y SOLO ME CORRES!**

-Mmmm, no te estoy corriendo, pero lo dije porque no tenias que hacer un viaje largo, solo para decirme lo que alguna ve iba a pasar

-ah? O.O (la car de Kurz cambio drásticamente) Como que alguna vez iba a pasar?, Melissa te dijo algo respecto a mi, o porque lo dices tan a la ligera?

-Una vez Chidori me dijo que lo de ustedes era algo muy obvio y que Mao algún día terminaría cediendo a todo esto

-ahhhhhhhhhhh, lo dijo Kaname, pufff, ya me estabas sorprendiendo Sousuke

-Y entonces, para que venias, también pudiste hablarme por teléfono

-Porque quería contarle a mi mejor amigo que estoy pasando por una de las felicidades mas grandes de mi vida, por eso, y esas cosas se dicen en persona, Sousuke

- . . . ah, Lo siento

-Jaja, no hay problema, yo se bien como eres. (Kurz le comenzó a contar a Sousuke todo lo que había sucedido con Melissa , y cuando terminó)

-Hablaron con la Capitana?

-Si, como lo nuestro es una relación de compañeros de trabajo, decidimos formalizarlo con Tessa

-Ah, comprendo

- Y bueno eso fue lo que sucedió, y bien, ahora, porque llegaste hasta ahora a tu departamento Sousuke

-Porque estaba con Chidori

-Bueno si creo que es muy obvio pero, ah?, sucedió algo

-Mmm, No

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SI LO HICISTE ERES UN SUCIO CERDO ANIMAL COMO PUDISTE, MALDITO DEPRABADO ASQUEROSO, PORQUE, COMO PUDISTE ABUSAR DE ELLA!**

- . . .

-No ya enserio que paso?

- . . .

-Sousuke?

- . . .

-E-espera no me digas que lo que dije es. . .

Sousuke comenzó a sudar de manera precipitada

-ahmm, jajajaja bueno Sousuke. Quiero detalles

Sousuke le conto todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, las cosas de las que había hablando con Kaname y todo lo relacionado a porque llegaron esas circunstancias, y también sobre el porque el se sentía algo deprimido, porque no sabia que si lo que había echo estaba bien

-Mira Sousuke solo para empezar, me sorprendiste algo al decirme esto

-algo?

-Pues si en parte, yo al contrario de Melissa, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo que ustedes dos lo hicieran

-Porque lo dices?

-Sousuke a esta edad los jóvenes no se soportan, bueno eso te lo diría cualquier maestro, pero si te conocieran como yo, yo se que tu no eres capaz de abusar de ella, ni porque las hormonas y la sed de sexo ni anda de eso, eso seria en mi caso mas que nada, jaja lo cual así paso a tu edad con migo, ajjaja, pero bueno ya basta, no cambiare mas el tema, yo se que tu hiciste todo esto porque, estas nublado de pensamientos, ella ya lo es todo para ti solo quisiste acercar mas la relación, CLARO inconscientemente, jajaja

-Porque inconscientemente

-Haber dime, cuando empezaste te diste cuanta a lo que ibas a llegar, o te diste cuenta ya cuando estabas a punto de, y ya no te podías detener

-Lo segundo

-Lo vez, tu hiciste eso porque así lo querías, y ella acepto por tu eres para ella, lo mismo que es ella para ti. Esa fue una decisión de los dos. Y respecto a lo de esta mañana ella no te contesto nada, porque para las mujeres del tipo de Kaname es algo vergonzoso

-Del tipo de Chidori?

-Si mas que nada ella es una jovencita, si la comparas con Melissa ella solo em golpearía o algo así, para callarme, bueno si le hubiera preguntado lo que tu le dijiste a ella mm, creo que se pondría triste

-Y eso porque?

-Ahh, de verdad que no piensas nada. Porque es como si para ti no hubiera estado bien, me comprendes, es como si tu hubieras dudado

-Dudado, mmm

-Ahora me comprendes?

-Algo. . .

-Bueno tengo que irme

-eh?. Ya te vas?

-Si, solo venia a decirte eso, además el helicóptero me esta esperando en la azotea

El se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió y antes de cerrarla solo le dijo

-Solo se tu mismo Sousuke

( se cerro la puerta)

Ding dong

-Ya voy! Sousuke? Terminaste tan rápido

-Si Kurz ya se fue

- ah comprendo

- Vas a querer salir?

- Es en serio?

-Porque habría de mentir?

-JAJAJA no por nada deja solo me arreglo un poco y listo si?

-Bien

* * *

1 de Octubre, 16:06

Cuartel general de Operaciones de Mithril, Sídney, Australia

-Tu crees que ya todo halla terminado?

-Mmm hablamos de Amalgan, se podría esperar todo

Tessa y Leonard se encontraban en el cuartel general de Mithril discutiendo de asuntos colaterales después de la misión pasada y terminada.

-Después nos encontramos con esta maquina no terminada del TAROS, mas perfeccionada y adaptada

-Si, no sabia que ya la habían avanzado tanto, han de haber encontrado otro Whispered

-Le llaman ahora TARTAROS, es por el grado de calibre?

-Si es lo mas probable la capacidad de las ondas Tao se encuentra mejor calibrada. Sera mejor no desmantelarla hasta saber los niveles de la maquina.

-Si estoy de acuerdo en ese aspecto, pero creo que deberíamos seguir alerta

- A mi tampoco me convence mucho la derrota, si es obvio que nosotros los aplastamos, pero siempre quedan los sobrevivientes suficientes, además esta el caso del Whispering

- Así es todavía no puedo creer que Kaname-san sea…

-Yo estuve dentro de la investigación del Whispering para el TARTAROS, pero nunca alcanzábamos a localizar a "la llave"

-Estos documentos que trajiste, eran muy peligrosos si los llevaban a cabo.

- Oh bueno vamos con quien crees que hablas Thelesa, yo soy mucho mas eficiente que la mayoría de tus soldados de investigaciones

-Hmp, Podré ser tu hermana, pero eso no me quita mi rango, aun así soy tu superior, quizás deberías tratar de calmar esas actitudes de insubordinación tuyas

-ahh, Si si, señora

* * *

-Listo termine vámonos Sousuke

-Bien entonces yo creo que…

Sousuke se levanto del sofá de la sala de Kaname y se topo con una Chidori radiante con un vestido azul, y un suéter ligero muy bonito.

-Que sucede?

-ah?, N-nada, nada, vámonos

-(jiji) *Misión cumplida* una sonrisa discreta por parte de Kaname y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

Kaname le tomo la mano a Sousuke mientras caminaba y le pregunto:

-Y, a donde vamos a ir

-La verdad no tengo ni idea

- ah? Ja ja JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Chidori?

- E- es que te vez tan nervioso, y lo dijiste tan gracioso ajajajaja

-ahh (una cara decepcionada por parte de Sousuke)

-AH, vamos no quería ofenderte Sousuke, si quieres solo vamos a caminar por hay, Ya se!, te invito un bocadillo de Ohaio Traident, que te parece ;), si?

-Bien, te tomare la iniciativa

- Muy bien así se habla

* * *

-Y se fueron juntos hacia el Ohaio Traident?

-Si XD es que fue tan gracioso Kyoko

- Y después que paso?

-Te cuento en el descanso ya llegó la Profesora

-Buenos días chicos, bueno como todos ya saben se acerca el Taiiku no hi (*Segundo lunes de Octubre: Dia del Deporte (Taiiku no hi)* en Japón). Asi que me gustaría, Chidori-san!...

-Si!

-Me gustaría que se fueran haciendo la lista de los alumnos que les toca este año participar, y me los mandes en una lista mas tarde en la sala de maestros, por favor te lo encargo mucho

-Si, claro no hay problema

-Bien comencemos a repartir las actividades

Ya a la hora del descanso

-Waaa* estoy muerta (desplomándose en su pupitre)

-Lo hiciste muy bien kana-chan, ah?, se va Sagara-kun

-wah? (Kaname levanta un poco la cabeza y ve como sale del salón), nhaa va kn Ono-D, de aseguro lo acompaña a comprar algo a la cafetería

-ah! Es verdad, continua contándome que paso en su "primera cita" jejeje

-/, Kyoko no lo digas asi, pero, b- no –c- r-e q –si (Kaname fue hablando cada vez mas bajo)

-Que no te escucho bien Kana-chan

-Bien bien, te contare, después de ir a Ohaio Traident, pues nos fuimos a caminar al parque que esta cerca y…

**-Y LUEGO QUE SUCEDIÓ SOUSUKE!**

-Ah. No tienes que gritar Kurz…

Sousuke había salido al mismo tiempo que Onodera del salón pero el no iba con el, Sousuke se dirigía hacia la azotea para poder hablar por teléfono con Kurz.

-Ella me pregunto que pensaba hacer con mi vida de ahora en adelante

-ohhh, una pregunta fuerte, y que le respondiste

-No supe que responder…

* * *

-ahh *suspiro* como siempre eres una decepción para estas cosas Sousuke

-Porque me preguntas eso Chidori

-Quiero tener una idea de que es lo que opinas sobre eso

-La verdad no tengo conocimiento de eso, no e decidido que es lo que voy a hacer con mi vida desde que tengo memoria

-ah?

-Solo dejo que las cosas lleguen, y si sobrevivo, es señal de que al día de mañana tendré una misión nueva, así lo veía antes

-Antes?

-Cambie de opinión

-Y eso porque

-Desde que llegue aquí me di cuenta que la vida no es como yo la pensé siempre

-Y entonces, puedes responder mi pregunta?

- . . .

- . . .

-Creo que debo pensarla con mas detenimiento, no quiero dar una respuesta arbitraria

-Muy bien entonces te daré tu tiempo

-Y tu?

-Que piensas hacer con tu vida de ahora en adelante

-Jajaja eso es muy sencillo

-¿?

-Tratar de acerté ver como yo veo la vida, es lo único que tengo planeada hasta ahora

-FUUUUUUUUUU!, Y no me digas que estaban a pleno atardecer frente al lago y se quedaron viendo por siempre, Sousuke

-ah? De que hablas

-Wa! Que emocionante kana-chan tan romántica fue la escena kyaa!

-ah? De que hablas

**Kaname -Y después… Sousuke -Y después…**

**Kyoko- Y DESPUÉS? Kurz: Y DESPUÉS?**

-Nos fuimos a comer otra cosa al Ohaio Traident

-kaaa (Kurz y koyo directo al piso por la decepción)

**Wo0o0o0olaz de nuevo aquí, otro capitulo, kaaa espero que les halla gustado, la verdad es que quería meter la pareja de Kurz y Melissa en esta fic, pero nunca encontré el momento, y por fin lo encontré, jajaja, bueno espero que sigan mi fic hasta el fin, se acerca lo cual es obvio, pero me seguiré esforzando para que cada capitulo sea mejor, gracias por leerlo =)**

**COMENTEN**!


	9. Sufragio

**Capitulo 9**

**Sufragio**

**Kaname -Y después… Sousuke -Y después…**

**Kyoko- Y DESPUÉS? Kurz: Y DESPUÉS?**

-Nos fuimos a comer otra cosa al Ohaio Traident

-kaaa (Kurz y kyoko directo al piso por la decepción)

* * *

-Mmm entonces su primera cita fue una salida común y corriente?

-Hay Kyoko no lo digas tan desabrido, pero amm, bueno si … algo

-Jajaja, pero bueno, te la pasaste bien, no?

-Sii bastante, la verdad, me sorprende

-ah?, que cosa?

-Sousuke

-Porque?

-El a cambiado mucho

-…

-Pero, no se, tengo un mal presentimiento de algo

-kana-chan?

-ah?, ah jajajaj, nada, nada, solo estoy hablando con migo, desayunamos?

-Mmm, bueno, si desayunemos ^^

-Mmm pues tu primera cita fue de lo mas patético que e escuchado antes

-No tengo idea si lo que me dices es correcto

- Bueno viniendo de ti no esperaba mucho, pero como últimamente me andabas sorprendiendo demasiado, pues esperaba algo, pero hablaron e cosas que cualquier pareja hace

-…

-Y… Sousuke siguiendo la pregunta que te hizo Kaname, que es lo que tienes planeado hacer en tu" futuro"?

-… La verdad solo lo he pensado un poco

-Y la conclusión por ahora es…

-Seguir a lado de Chidori, seguir con mis misiones, y piloteando el Leviaten. Solo eso

-Entonces no lo haz pensado, sigues en las mismas

-Ah?

-Ahhh *suspiro*, como sea, va a haber una misión dentro de dos días, aprovecho para avisarte

-Ah?, OK, entonces nos veremos

-Si cuídate, y ya no metas a Kaname-chan en tantos problemas ee

-Bien, Adiós

Crk…

* * *

Al dia siguiente Kaname y Sousuke estaban esperando el tren para volver a casa .

-Ah?, tienes una misión mañana

-Asi es, por lo que no me ire a la escuela contigo mañana

-Ahh, ya veo, eseta bien, y…

-…?

-Es peligrosa

-No lo se todavía no se los detalles d ela misión

-Mmm ya veo . . .

-Chidori?

El tren lelgo y Sousuke se le quedo viendo fijamente, ella sin responder con una mirada perdida entro primero a la unidad, seguido de Sousuke, ambosse sentaron y siguieron sin decir nada, hasta que Sousuke alcanzo a preguntar algo.

-Te preocupa algo, Chidori?

-Ah? (Kaname voltea a verlo), no nada es solo…

-…

-ahhh *suspiro* nada, nada estoy bien, solo estoy algo cansada, es todo

-Mmmm, Volveré pronto, lo prometo

-Si, esta bien

Ella lo tomo de la mano mientras esperaban la estación en la que hiba a bajar. Ya de camino a casa, Kaname decidió hacer una pregunta mas a Sousuke, l a cual la tenia muy insegura.

-Sousuke…

-Mmm

-De verdad cres que estuvo mal lo que hicimos?...

-ah?

-Si, es que, es que la ultima vez dijiste eso, ya sabes, antes de irte con Kurz

-Ah..

-Estuvo, mal…?

-…

-…

Ambos seguían caminando hacia su destino hasta que Sousuke decido responder de la manera mas franca posible´

-Yo te amo Chidori, así que para mi no estuvo mal

-ah? (los ojos de Kaname se abrieron como platos, al escuchar unas palabras tan rapidas y sinceras), Sousuke?

-Yo no hubiera echo eso con otra persona que no fueras tu, pero si tu piensas que estuvo mal, no te preocupes no volverá a pasar, así que me disculpo

-AH?, ah?, NO no no, no trato de decir eso es que lo que pasa…

-ah?

-Pensé que te habías arrepentido, pero ahora estoy mas tranquila

-ah?

-Nada nada, jaja así esta bien ^^

-Entonces para ti tampoco estuvo mal?

-Diré lo mismo que tu, yo te amo Sousuke así que para mi, no fue algo malo =)

Sousuke acompaño a Kaname a su casa, y el regreso a la suya. Abrió la puerta de su departamento y decidió revisar el informe de la misión a la cual partiría el día de mañana. No era una misión compleja, se trataba de unos piratas traficantes, que habían estado causando problemas en el mar del pacifico, al parecer habían contrabandeado ciertos aditamentos de AS por lo que Mithril creyó prudente su participación a detenerlos.  
A la mañana siguiente Sousuke partió y llegando a la base se topo con Kurz, ambos fueron a la sala de tácticas y de hay sacaron la información necesaria, todo estaba saliendo normal. De camino al hangar, en el pasillo, se topo con una chica de complexión delgada, y de cabello cenizo, la Capitana del TDD-1, Thelesa Tesstarosa, el no pudo evitar voltear a verla, así que, cuando estaban muy próximos, un saludo formal de su parte, y un correspondido saludo por parte de ella. Tessa estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando con Sousuke y Kaname, ya que Melissa ya se lo había comentado, ambos siguieron sus caminos respectivos hasta que ella se arrepintió y decidió voltear y llamarlo.

-Sagara-san!

-ah?, si? Capitana

-Ya hacia tiempo que no hablábamos, como siguen sus heridas

-La Dra., dijo que todo estaba sanando de manera satisfactoria

-ahh, me alegro

-Gracias

-Y… mmm, y Kaname-san como esta?

-Ah?, Chidori, bien, ella esta bien

-Que bueno. Mmmm

-…

-AH!, Si, ya te enteraste de que Melisa y Weber-san ya son novios oficiales

-Ah, si Kurz ya me informó de todo, la verdad me sorprendió que Mao lo aceptara, para mi parecer ella no debería de estar junto a un hombre tan mujeriego como el.

-Ahm, Sagara-san? O.O

Al haber dicho esas palabras, detrás de Sousuke se encontraba un Kurz con el rostro suficientemente enojado, con sus manos en puño tronado cada una de sus falanjes, seguida de una mujer de cabello corto, Melissa Mao, con la mano en sobre su rostro, con una cara de decepción absoluta, ya que las palabras que salieron de la boca de Sousuke eran completamente ciertas.

**-SOU-SU-QUE, MALDITO MAL AMIGO, MUERE!** (Kurz le hizo una llave perfecta, rodeando a la perfección el cuello de Sousuke, mientras el pedía piedad)

-Ahh *Suspiro*. Para que hasta Sousuke lo diga, la verdad me deprime…

-Hay, vamos Melissa, Sagara-san no lo dijo con esas intenciones, amm, ee, waa :S

-No importa esta bien, supongo que mi destino era que me juntara con un perfecto idiota

-Ku-kurz, ya-ya basta…

**-NO TE PERDONO, NO LO TOLERO, MUERE!**

-Era, era una broma…

-ah? (la llave aplicada sede un poco, para permitir a Sousuke hablar con mas facilidad) Que dijiste

-Dije, que era una broma, no entiendo porque nadie puede captar mis bromas

-Por dios apestas diciendo bromas, mas que bromas parecen sarcasmos

-Mmm que no es lo mismo

**-NOOOO, NO ES LO MISMO! KAAA COMO SEA ME VOY DE AQUÍ!**

-ahh *Suspiro*, bueno yo también me voy, nos vemos Sousuke, adiós Tessa

-Adiós Melissa

-Ahh

-Bueno, yo también ya tengo que irme

-Si, adiós Capitana

-Si, nos vemos

* * *

Pip tiii tiii …

Un sonido de encendido se escucha dentro de la cambian de un robot de aspecto humanoide, Sousuke se encontraba dentro de su AS, el Leviaten, era su chequeo antes de la misión de el día de mañana.

_-Nombre y rango por favor_

-Sargento: Sagara Sousuke

-_Nombre y voz confirmados, bienvenido Sargento_

-Que tal tu revisión?

_-Todo a salido satisfactoriamente, desea ver el informe de datos?_

-No ahora no

_-Se ve feliz el día de hoy Sargento, algo peculiar en su vida?_

_-_ Nada que deba contarte

-_El Sargento Mayor-Weber, comento en el día de mi chequeo que usted ya tenia una novia, al parecer creo que se refería a la Señorita Chidori, si no mal recuerdo_

_-_Qu-, ese Kurz…

-_Me alegro por usted de que ya pueda por fin sentir lo que es tener una relación sentimental_

_-_Escucha bien lo que estas diciendo, no tiene lógica alguna, lo dices como si tu ya lo hubieras experimentado

-_No, pero e investigado mucho sobre el tema, y se podría decir que lo comprendo muy bien_

_-_Haber veamos, que información tienes al respecto

-_Según a todas las cosas que leído al respecto __para mi el amor es un sentimiento, tan especial y único que no tiene comparación. Por amor se hacen y desasen mil cosas, pero el amor es uno solo, el amor no es atadura sino libertad__creo yo.__O usted que piensa Sargento_

_-_… (_Como diablos una maquina puede entender esto mejor que yo_) Si es algo más o menos así

-Si quiere durante la misión puedo ponerle unas canciones que le aran pensar al respecto de su relación

-Suficiente

-_Pero yo creo que…_

-Dije que te calles

-_Bueno al menos…_

**-Ya cállate!**

-_Roger_

-ahh *suspiro*

-_De verdad la quiere no es así?_

-…

-_Supongo que es difícil para usted tener a alguien tan apegado_

-…

-_Pero no se preocupe, solamente tiene que se usted mismo_

-Ah? (al escuchar esas palabras Sousuke no pudo evitar ponerle atención, ya que esas palabras se las había dicho Kaname en varias ocasiones, además de que ya muchas veces Kurz le avía echo comentarios al respecto de la relación que tiene con su IA, - _Jajajaja cuando los escucho hablar me recuerdan a ti y a Kaname-chan cuando discuten-_ )

-_Mientras ya no se le ocurra regalarle armas de protección personal, no creo que halla ningún problema_

-Que dijiste?

-_Recuerdo muy bien que en una misión usted, sargento decido regalarle unos aretes pero en realidad eran bombas ocultas_

-Eso lo hice para cuando ella estuviera en peligro y yo no este con ella, y así pudiera defenderse del enemigo, lo hice por precaución

-_Si, pero esas cosas no se le obsequian a una mujer, mucho menos a una novia, me comprende_

-Y tu que vas a saber, tu eres una maquina que no entiende de estas cosas

-_Al parecer las comprendo mejor que usted_

-Ya fue suficiente, tu no me vas a andar diciendo que esta bien o que esta mal, para empezar…

**-SOUSUKE, ESTAS HAY?**

-Que sucede?

-Ven vamos a tomar algo, yo invito

-Bien, ya voy.  
Esta conversación se acabo, no vuelvas a hablar al respecto

-_No se preocupe, siempre estaré aquí para darle buenos consejos Sargento_

-Ya basta, Pip (apagando la IA)

-Con quien estabas hablado Sousuke

-Nada, no es nada, vámonos

* * *

Ya era lunes de la semana próxima y el Festival deportivo no hacia mas que comenzar, a Sousuke le había tocado la carrera de resistencia, mientras que a Kaname le toco la de obstáculos, Leonard volvió junto con Sousuke de la misión pasada y a el también se le asigno que participara en las competencias del festival, con le puesto de los 100 m. planos.

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ES LEONARD-KUN!**

Las mujeres de la escuela Superior Jindai se volvían locas al saber que su amado Leonard había vuelto a la escuela después ya de una buena temporada, ya que al parecer tenia unos"problemas familiares", la excusa perfecta que se podía dar por parte de un joven de preparatoria, ya que no se le era permitido obviamente hablar de que estaba ocupado en informes de una misión.

Todo estaba saliendo normal en el festival, solo que Kaname se sentía inquieta por algo, pero no quiera preocupar a Kyoko y mucho menos a Sousuke. Así que se limito a mostrar sus sentimientos y se los guardo para consigo, pero había alguien que se había dado cuenta, ya que tenia la misma característica que ella, Leonard Tesstarosa podía sentir la incertidumbre que emanaba de Kaname, aunque ella lo disimulara perfectamente.

La carrera de resistencia comenzó, Sousuke estaba listo y antes de que el disparo de inicio sonara…

**BOOOM!**

Una granada fue activada en los perímetros de la escuela, lo cual para todos había sido lo bastante extraño ya que el semestre pasado, se le había obligado a Sagara Sousuke retirar todas las que había escondido en la escuela, la conmoción comenzó, seguido de francotiradores en las azoteas de la escuela, los disparos comenzaron, Sousuke se percato al instante de los francotiradores y comenzó a disparar de manera evasiva para poder ocultarse, todos gritaba, mientras que el buscaba Kaname entre la multitud, ella estaba debajo de una construcción junto a Leonard y a Kyoko, el se las había llevado a un lugar seguro seguido de la explosión, Sousuke se aproximo rápido a ellos mientras veía como Kaname estaba tocando muy fuerte su cabeza, estaba preocupado imaginó lo peor

-**_NO NO NO NO, esta herida, no puede ser porque no me di cuenta antes, otro de mis descuidos, porque tiene que ocurrir esto. _CHIDORI!**

-Ella esta bien, tranquilízate Sagara

-A?, que le pasa, Chidori que sucede?

-Estoy muy mareada, no se me duele mucho la cabeza, pero estoy bien enserio

-Primero debemos encargarnos de los francotiradores, puede que después traigan refuerzos

-Chidori estas segura que estas bien?

**-SAGARA!**

Sousuke volteo precipitadamente, al notar que no era momento de preocupaciones, tenían algo más importante en que pensar en esos momentos. Leonard saco de su mente a Sousuke y comenzó a hablar con el.

-Probablemente sean los sobrevivientes de Amalgam

-Que estas diciendo?

-Últimamente, mi hermana y yo habíamos estado investigando sus movimientos, después de la redada ocurrida en la misión contra ellos, no se detuvieron, pero solamente estaban haciendo movimientos menores, ya que quedaron con muy poco personal, después de eso se detuvieron y ya no eran una amenaza prioritaria, por lo que ya no nos preocupo, pero después nos dimos cuneta en los informes y papeles que saque de su base que habían avanzado mucho mas al TAROS, la maquina que tenían estaba casi terminada y ya habían encontrado al Whispered esencial del TARTAROS así le llamaron al nuevo calibre de la maquina, el problema es que el Whispered que quieren es Kaname-san, tal vez por eso estén aquí

**-Que estas diciendo?, PORQUE NO ME INFORMARON DE ESTO**!

-Pero que estas diciendo tu solamente eres un sargento, esta información solo es desplazada a los de alto rango, crees que se te daría tan fácil mente?

**-PERO SE TRATA DE CHIDORI!**

**-SII PERO SE TRATA DE TRABAJO, AQUÍ NO SE MESCLA LO SENTIMENTAL SAGARA! QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE QUIEN ERES, SOLO ERES UN MERCENARIO, UN SIMPLE SOLDADO, NO ERES NADIE PARA ERCLAMAR COSAS A LAS QUE YA DEBERIAS ESTR MUY BIEN ACOPLADO!**

-…

-Kana-chan de que están hablando?

-No te preocupes Kyoko, todo va a salir bien

-Necesitamos armas no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados

-…

Mientras Leonard decía estas palabras un estudiante le despearon en la pierna justo delante de ellos, el comenzó a gritar y pedir ayuda. Sousuke por fin despertó de su mente nublada y disidió actuar. Se acerco al joven y lo oculto en un lugar seguro, antes de ir por el le dijo a Leonard donde tenia sus armas en la escuela. Cuando volvió de dejar al muchacho, Leonard volvió con una caja que contenía 2 armas largas y 4 de asalto, entre unas pocas granadas.

-Esto es todo lo que tienes?

-Asi es lo demás lo tengo en mi departamento

-Bien, mientras cúbreme, pediré refuerzos

-Bien.  
Chidori quédate aquí, no salgas por nada. Tokiwa te la encargo

-Pero que esta pasando aquí, Sagara-kun a que se refería Leonard-kun, sobre que eras un soldado, no entiendo que esta pasando, porque sucede todo esto?

-…

Sosuke volteo a ver a Kaname después de las preguntas echas por Tokiwa Kyoko, mientras que lo único que puedo hacer Kaname era contarle la vedad de una vez, asintió con la cabeza y Sousuke soltó todo

-Yo soy un soldado de una organización llamada Mithril, a mi me trasladaron a esta escuela para proteger a una persona con inteligencia especial, llamado Whispered, esa persona en particular, posee información importante sobre tecnología negra, entre armas mas poderosas que las actuales, su información rebasa mas de 10 años de tecnología, esa persona es Chidori Kaname

-Ah?...

-Chidori , no vallas a salir de aquí

-Bien

Kaname solo veía la espalda de Sousuke que salía a campo abierto a ayudar a los demás y a disparar a los que se encontraban en la parte alta de la escuela, no parecía que trajeran refuerzos, al parecer eran todos, no eran mas de 30 personas, pero lo que si era cierto era que tenían mas armamentos que ellos y estaban en mejor ubicación aparte de esa emboscada perfecta.

_**El esta en peligro**_

-ah?

-Kana-chan…

-… si?, …que sucede Kyoko?...

**-Que sucede?, que sucede?, Creí que éramos las mejores amigas. Aún así…- _El pecho de Kyoko subía y bajaba._"- Tú sabías sobre eso. Tú y el eran los únicos que sabían. ¿Acaso no éramos todos amigos?**

-Kyoko…

Un dolor le desgarró el pecho como si alguien le hubiera cortado el corazón con

una navaja.

**-No quiero morir sin saber nada. Pero…¿qué hay de mí? ¿Soy sólo una intrusa para ti y para Sagara-kun? No lo quiero ser. No lo soporto. No soy tan buena persona?**

-Kyoko, perdóname es que yo, *ah* (Un dolor agudo penetro en su cabeza como una aguja punzante), **ah, AHHHHHHHHH (sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos Kaname gritaba por un terrible dolor el cual no soportaba) BASTA! AHHH!, MADICION!**

-Kana-chan?

**-AHHHHHHH!, DUELE, QUIEN AH!**

**-Kana-chan, kana-chan!**

Silencio absoluto.

Chidori Kaname se encontraba en un lugar que conocía, era un espacio tranquilo, pero estaba consiente de lo que pasaba. Ella podía ver no muy lejos a Leonard llamado a Mithril por refuerzos, también veía como Kyoko sostenía sus manos las cuales estaban apegadas a su cabeza con fuerza, la veía llorar por la preocupación que le hacia pasar, y mas halla a lo lejos, como Sousuke disparaba al enemigo, seguido de escucharla y voltear a ver que le sucedía, todo, ella lo estaba mirando de la manera mas lenta posible, no había tiempo, todo se detuvo, y si seguía seria por su propia cuneta.

Todo estaba tranquilo y de repente todo se oscureció, un lugar profundo, que ella sentía que conocía, y una voz lejana que se le hacia muy nostálgica.

*Tu lo amas verdad*

-Quien?

*Tendrás que decir hija mía*

-…

*En .53 segundos el recibirá 4 disparos, y caerá al suelo cubierto en sangre, y sucumbiendo en dolor*

-Ah?, Sousuke?

*Así es, es tu decisión que aras al respecto*

-El no debe morir

*Que aras*

-Que debo hacer?

*Tu decisión es innegable*

-Gracias por estar aquí, siempre

*Yo soy tu, y tu eres yo*

-Adiós

Ella reacciona, no escucha nada, se levanta, y deja a un lado a kyoko, la deja tirada en el suelo mientras que ella probablemente le grita su nombre, Leonard ve como sale al campo de batalla, suelta el teléfono y le grita a Sousuke, el no lo escucha, voltea había arriba y se percata, como un francotirador mas sale, no lo lograra, el ya piensa en la muerte, voltea y siente como alguien se acerca a el.

Puede ver como Kaname se acerca con mucha desesperación, el se sorprende, ella sigue corriendo completamente con todo en silencio, ve como la cara preocupada de la persona que mas ama le trata de decir que no venga, que no se acerque, ella conoce muy bien ese rostro, pero ya no le importa nada mas, se lanza hacia el, el francotirador dispara.

El sonido regresa

**-CHIDORI!**

**WUUU wo0o0laz, bueno aquí termina el capitulo nueve, u.u el final se aproxima, espero que les halla gustado, que terrible cambio de situación T—T, que le habrá pasado a Kaname, que sucederá, jojo la historia se vuelve mas compleja de lo que pensaban ;P, bueno nos vemos espero que les halla gustado**

**COMENTEN!**


	10. Un día mas

Puede ver como Kaname se acerca con mucha desesperación, el se sorprende, ella sigue corriendo completamente con todo en silencio, ve como la cara preocupada de la persona que mas ama le trata de decir que no venga, que no se acerque, ella conoce muy bien ese rostro, pero ya no le importa nada mas, se lanza hacia el, el francotirador dispara.

El sonido regresa

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Un día mas**

_Kaaa!, que es esta presión?, no puedo moverme, no veo nada. Alguien, alguien me esta abrazando, no puedo ver, no puedo abrir mis ojos, vamos un esfuerzo, inténtalo, mas fuerte, me duele, que sucede?, porque no puedo moverme, quien me llama?, vamos ábranse!_

**-DORI!, RI!**

*Quien?, porque no puedo moverme?*

El primer disparo le había penetrado la espalda, lo mas probable es que había dañado la medula, no había mucho que hacer, el tiempo de Chidori Kaname estaba terminando, el tirador alcanzo dos tiros, y posterior mente el segundo rozo su cabeza, el no podía hacer nada al respecto, en el momento en que el francotirador dio su ultimo disparo desde un lugar distante, a lo alto, alguien lo asecho a el y termino con su vida. Los refuerzos del TDD-1 habían llegado un segundo tarde, Kurz Weber había dado un tiro desde una altura aproximada a los 250 metros, algo sencillo para el, pero si lo hubiera echo antes un segundo antes, las consecuencias que seguían a esto pudieron ser mucho menores

**-CHIDORI! CHHIDORI!**

N-N-N-No no puede ser, esto no puede ser, en que me momento esto se me escapo de las manos. No se detiene, no deja de sangrar, el daño es grave, que puedo hacer, alguien, alguien ayúdeme, por favor!, que hago, y-yo no se que hacer. Otro descuido, otra vez alguien es herido por mis descuidos, pero porque ella, esto no puede estar ocurriendo!

-So-sousu-ke…

-Chidori!

En medio del patio de la escuela se encontraba Sousuke arrodillado en el suelo, sosteniendo a una ensangrentada Kaname en sus manos, Leonard y Kyoko se acercaban, mientras que Melissa llamaba al equipo medico del helicóptero para que fueran a ayudarla, Kurz corría precipitadamente hacia su encuentro, pero Sousuke no escuchaba nada de lo que le decían.

-e-estas bien…

-S-si si yo estoy bien, porque, porque hiciste esto?, y-yo tengo, tengo que llevarte a un hospital, tranquila, te prometo que todo va a estar bien, yo yo te voy a proteger , asi que…

Delicadamente, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia Kaname tomo la mano de Sousuke, la cual estaba tomándola con cuidado

-ah? (con la cara inundada en nervios, miro el rostro de Kaname el cual estaba cubierto en sangre, uno de sus hermosos ojos estaba entrecerrado mientras que el otro lo veía fijamente con un tremendo miedo en el)

-So-Sousuke estoy asustada, yo también estoy asustada, pero esta bien, no te preocupes …(lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, una tras otra, mientras que el sostuvo su mano con desesperación)

-Chi-Chidori que hago, dime que hago

-Quédate un poco mas aquí con migo…

-Sousuke… ( Kurz llego justo detrás de el, pudo ver el daño grave que tenia Kaname, cerro su puño con fuerza, el lo sabia, ya era tarde, no importaba lo que hicieran, no podía salvarse, así que el solo puedo quedarse en silencio y mirar, deteniendo a los paramédicos que se acercaban, no quedaba mucho tiempo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era darle a su amigo, los últimos momentos con ella.)

Leonard se quedo mirando fijamente arrodillándose en el suelo, en silencio sin decir nada, el comprendía la situación, ya no había nada que hacer, solo podía detener a la inconsolable Kyoko que lloraba con desesperación al ver a su mejor amiga en un charco de sangre.

-Sousuke, recuerdas lo que te dije cuando salimos en nuestra cita

-ah? (la mirada no cambiaba el seguía temblando, sin poder hacer nada, solo podía escucharla)

-te pregunte, que pensabas hacer en tu futuro

-… si lo recuerdo

-tu puedes forjar un futuro, aunque yo no este contigo, yo se que puedes salir adelante, así que…

-Noo, pero que estas diciendo, tu estarás bien, sanaras, tu dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo

-sousu..

**-ALGUIEN, RAPIDO, ALQUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA!**

-Sousuke… (Kurz sentía una pena enorme, el solo podía desviar la mirada y apretar fuerte sus manos, nunca había visto esa mirada de desesperación en Sousuke, solo se podía quedar quieto y… esperar)

**-PORQUE NADIE HACE NADA!, ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBU-¡!**

-Sousuke…

-Chidori, tu vas a estar bien así que…

-T-te amo… (Más lágrimas caen de sus ojos, le dolía la desesperación de Sousuke al tratar de salvarla, pero el daño estaba echo…)

-ah…

-y-yo realmente entiendo la situación… así que… esta bien… todo estará bien… (Una ligera sonrisa, cada vez menos fuerzas en esa mano débil que lo sostenía)

-Chidori… (el la abrazo con fuerzas, no había nada que el podía hacer, pero aun así, Aun así, de sus ojos no salen lagrimas, solo hay miedo, y desesperación, impotencia y nerviosismo, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Le comenzó hablar al oído y le dijo) yo realmente te amo, y así seguirá, siempre

-Bien… eso esta bien… Ikinasai… (en japonés esto significa dos cosas vive/vete* son las ultimas palabras que la madre de Sousuke le dijo y también Kalinin)

La mano cae… la respiración se detiene, una persona muere…

Los minutos pasan, el silencio en el lugar continua, todos miran sin poder creer lo que sucede, todos perplejos, los sollozos de la gente a su alrededor no paran, mientras que Sousuke, tomando en sus brazos a la mujer que amaba. con la mirada perdida, su rostro muerto, fijando sus ojos a la nada, diciendo en silencio su nombre una y otra vez.

Así estuvo casi 20 minutos, Kurz no soporto y lo llamo, trato de levantarlo, pero el no se lo permitía, no soltaba el cuerpo de la chica que estaba en sus manos.

-Sousuke, tienes que soltarla, esto se termino…

Mientras que de el solo se escuchaban pequeños murmuros …

-No, no ella esta bien, ella definitivamente abrirá sus ojos…

-Sousuke?

-Verdad?, Chidori, desmiéntelos, diles que estas bien, Chidori, me estas escuchando?

-Sousuke!

El la comenzó agitar un poco, Kurz no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sousuke estaba en un shock muy grande, y el no sabia que hacer para detenerlo, se acerco y lo tomo de los hombros con fuerza.

-Sousuke, ya déjala, ella ya… ella ya esta muerta

**-NO!, SUELTAME! Tu eres el que está mal, como va a estar muerta, Chidori no puede estar muerta!**

Leonard, Kyoko, Melisa, todos miraban a Sousuke sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Ya suéltala, que no lo ves!

-No!, ella esta bien, definitivamente esta bien, ella…

-Leonard ayúdame! (Kurz tomo a Sousuke de los brazos y lo trato de levantar para separarlo de Kaname)

**-SUELTAME!, CHIDORI!**

El la soltó y el cuerpo se deslizo al piso, con la mirada vacía cubierta de sangre y lagrimas

**-SOSUKE CALMATE!, LEONARD, TOMA A KANAME!**

Leonard se acerco y la levanto un poco de el suelo.

**-NO LA TOQUES, NADIE LA TOQUE!, SUÉLTAME KURZ!, CHIDORI!** Ah?

Leonard saco un pañuelo de su chaqueta, y comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Kaname, le cerro su boca y sus ojos, se quito su chaqueta, la doblo y apoyo la cabeza de Kaname en ella para recostarla suavemente en el suelo. Ella ya estaba muerta, ya no respiraba, lo único que pudo hacer Leonard fue quitarla del charco de sangre y recostarla en un lugar mas sereno.

Al ver esto Sousuke dejo de forcejear, bajo sus hombros, y sin fuerzas callo al suelo, Kurz lo dejo de sostener y se le quedo mirando.

-Chi-Chidori está, Chidori está… muerta?

Kurz apoyo su mano en su hombro de nuevo

-…Si…

Sousuke se acerco al cuerpo, le toco suavemente la mejilla, quitando un poco de su cabello del rostro, una lagrima callo en ella, la mirada de Sousuke no se veía, cubierta por las sombras de su fleco, incontables lagrimas surgían, una tras otra, cayendo sobre ella; todos mas impactaos mirando algo increíblemente triste; Kurz mirado a su amigo no pudo soportar mas y de el también se humedecieron sus ojos, de de tras de el llega melisa y lo toma de el hombro, ella también llorando por lo que ocurría.

Volvió el silencio

*Perdóname Chidori*

* * *

Han pasado ya 4 meses desde lo ocurrido, Sousuke a estado todo este tiempo completamente perdido de si mismo, lo trajimos a la isla Melida junto con el cuerpo de Kaname, el tiempo pasa tan rápido, que aun parece que todo sucedió hace unos momentos; ni siquiera yo, Kurz Weber, puede mantener el animo en una situación así, pero las cosas pasan, y las personas debemos aprender a salir adelante, aunque sea muy doloroso, el problema es que, no se si Sousuke pueda salir de este.

Para el mundo se podría decir que las cosas siguen igual, aunque para una o varias personas sea una conmoción muy grande lo que sucedió ese día, para el mundo todo transcurre como si nada hubiera pasado, al pensarlo de esta manera suena muy vacio el perder a una persona, pero cuando realmente lo estas viviendo, esa es una verdad que parece una enorme mentira; como mejor amigo de Sousuke, no se que hacer, que haría otra persona en mi lugar?, lo único en lo que le puedo ayudar es en que no muera; esta tan perdido, no come, no se mueve, a veces me pregunto si esta vivo, se la pasa en su habitación sin decirle nada a nadie, así lleva ya cuatro meses.

Después de la llegada a la isla melida, justo al día siguiente fue el funeral, la enterramos a lado de la tumba de su madre, increíblemente aun después de mandarle varias notificaciones a su padre y a su hermana, no llegaron al sepelio, ese será también uno de los días que no podre borrar nunca; Sousuke solo se quedo de pie, mirando fijamente como la enterraban, después solo me lo lleve y regresamos a la isla, no a dicho nada desde aquel accidente.

*Que se supone que debería hacer*

Todos, no solo yo, tratamos de que se distraiga un poco, Melissa a veces va a platicar con el, nuestra boda la pospusimos, también pensamos que era muy precipitada, pero la haríamos, y ese día del accidente, nosotros ya íbamos en camino antes de que nos llamaran, ya que le queríamos dar la noticia a Kaname y a Sousuke, al parecer el destino puede ser mas complejo de lo que pensamos, pero, independientemente de las cosas, la vida sigue; Tessa a veces también va de visita, durante el funeral, ella no paraba de llorar, Melissa se la tubo que llevar a un lugar mas despejado, aunque ambas fueran rivales, eran buenas amigas, pero su dolor no podía compararse con la pena de Sousuke.

Pasaron las misiones, hubo fáciles, como complicadas por igual, a Sousuke no se le permitió participar en ninguna, el Teniente Comandante Kalinin, se lo prohibió por completo, el realmente esta preocupado, pero al igual que yo, debe de sentir una impotencia enorme, o al menos así yo lo veo.

Una de las misiones pasadas me entere que salvaron a una joven de un país lejano, al parecer es otra de esas personas llamadas, Whispered, pero ahora la verdad ya no me tiene mucha importancia, ni siquiera e ido a verla, ni yo e tenido ánimos de hacer la vida que comúnmente llevaba; si fuera como antes, ya hubiera ido a presentarme y claro, también a tratar de ligármela un poco, pero, no tengo ánimos ni de eso, ni de hacerla sentir cómoda en este lugar, creo que, nadie a ido a darle la bienvenida, solo Tessa, como la capitana que es creo que es lo mínimo que puede hacer.

Pero, quisiera tan solo tener un poco más de fuerza, una ligera determinación, en que podre ayudar a Sousuke.

* * *

*Abriendo la puerta*

-Sousuke te traje algo de comer, así que ya sal de la cama y… AH?, Sousuke?

Kurz diariamente le llevaba de comer a Sousuke, ya que el ni siquiera se paraba en ir al comedor por hambre, a veces también se turnaba con Melissa o con algún compañero, también en algunas ocasiones iba el teniente comandante, habían pasado dos días y nadie le había llevado nada, así que Kurz fue a llevarle algo de comer, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con una habitación vacía, y Sousuke no estaba en condición para estar vagando, en caso de que así fuera, no quería en pensar lo peor, Kurz solo podía imaginarse cosas negativas, después de lo sucedido, tiro la bandeja con comida al suelo, y salió corriendo a buscarlo.

_-Ese idiota!, a donde se habrá ido, espero que no estés pensando en hacer algo estúpido, Sousuke! ( y si tal vez pensó en esas cosas de los libros o películas, cuando el actor principal pierde a su amada y se toma algún veneno),naa no puede ser tan estúpido, **(NOOO EL ES TODAVIA MAS IMBECIL!**, y si se da algún tiro en la cabeza, eso sonaría mas sensato!)noo porque le quite todas las armas que tenia en su habitación ( kaaa, ya deja de pensar en tonterías, tengo que encontrarlo!)_

*Zass Zass (sonidos de pasos)*

Que se supone que daba hacer Chidori…*

Con la mirada vaga Sousuke salió caminando de su habitación hacia afuera dela base, siguió caminando por el follaje de las plantas que se encontraba a su alrededor, en el solo pasaban recuerdos de cuando estaba con Kaname, todo lo que veía le recordaba su persona, se canso de estar envuelto en pensamientos en su habitación, y por ninguna razón decidió salir a tomar aire, siguió caminando, y en su camino recordó que hacia tiempo que no visitaba su "lugar secreto", al lado este de la isla, a donde el acostumbraba irse a pescar, y cuando venia Kaname la llevaba con regularidad.

*Mmm… no traigo mi caña…

Siguió caminando, y cerca de llegar a su encuentro, quito una gran rama que se encontraba atravesada, la luz del sol caló rápidamente en sus ojos y llevo uno de sus brazos a cubrirlos, mientras trataba de volver a adaptar su vista… hay, hay estaba ella, como siempre, mirando al mar, mientras su cabello largo se mecía, podía verla, no podía creerlo, pensó que era una ilusión, pero no lo era, definitivamente había una persona allí, rápidamente movió la rama, y salió de entre el follaje para poder decir su nombre.

-Chidori!

La chica volteo al escuchar el nombre, y se le quedo mirando fijamente.

-Quien?, Quien es?

Sousuke dio un paso al frente, y descubrió que sus ojos lo habían engañado, el calor lo cegó, y solo vio lo que el quería ver, comenzó a marearse un poco y se arrodillo en el piso.

*_No es ella, era imposible que lo fuera…*_

**-Olle estas bien?, que tienes?**

La chica se acerco y trato de ayudarlo a que se levantara, el estaba muy exhausto ya que hacia tiempo que no comía, y el calor lo único que hizo fue cansarlo mas, aunque estuvieran en marzo, estaban en una isla tropical, así que el sol era demasiado caluroso. La joven lo ayudo a sentarlo en una sombra, mientras que el trato de reaccionar un poco.

-Olle que te pasa?, No te sientes bien?

-No, no he comido…

-Ah?, desde cuando?

-Ahmm?, no recuerdo…

-QUE?, como que no recuerdas, mmm (ella comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo y al sacarlo Sousuke pudo notar que era comida, ella tenia unas galletas en una servilleta) Toma son galletas, me las iba a comer mas tarde, pero si quieres puedes comerlas

La chica le regalo una gran sonrisa mientras extendía sus brazos para ofrecerle los alimentos

-No… gracias, no tengo hambre…

-AH?, Pero si me estas diciendo que no has comido

-Pero, no tengo hambre…

El se mantenía con su cara perdida, aunque halla conocido a una persona de la nada, aunque esa persona estuviera en su lugar favorito y ésta le este ofreciendo amabilidad, el no podía volver a ser el de antes, no tenia las fuerzas, ni las ganas de volver a ser una persona.

-Mmmm, eres muy raro, te lo han dicho

-…

-Me estas escuchando?

-…Si me lo han dicho antes…

-Bueno, como sea, cual es tu nombre señor extraño?

-…

-Tienes un nombre, supondré

-Sagara, Sagara Sousuke

-¿?, eres japonés?

-Si…

-Yo también,^^ mucho gusto Sagara Sousuke

-mmm

-No me vas a preguntar mi nombre?

-…

-Mmmm valla que eres raro, bueno aun así te lo diré, mi nombre es…

-Que hacías en este lugar…

-Ah?

-Como encontraste este lugar, porque estas aquí en la isla, para empezar los civiles no pueden estar aquí…

-Mmm se podría decir que soy una invitada, y en tanto este lugar, lo encontré hace unas semanas, esta muy fresco, y se puede ver el mar muy hermoso.  
Pero porque me haces esas preguntas, tu también porque estas en este lugar, como acabas de decir, los civiles no tienes acceso a esta isla.

-Yo no soy un civil… yo trabajo aquí…

-Ah?, eres un soldado o algo así?, eres un cabo?

-No…

-Entonces?

-Soy un Sargento…

-Sargento?, jajaja imposible, no te hagas ilusiones, jajaja, estamos hablando serio jajaja.

-Yo siempre soy serio…

-Ah? (la chica dejo de reír y trato de entender un poco lo que el le decía. Se sentó a su lado y decidió conversar un poco más con esa persona tan extraña)Entonces, me estas diciendo que si eres un sargento de Mithril?

-Hm….

-Increíble, que alguien tan joven sea un sargento, que edad tienes?

-19

-Enserio!, somos casi de la misma edad, yo tengo 18 años. Ah?, tengo que irme, me salí sin decirle a nadie de la clínica.

-ah? (clínica?)

-Bueno nos vemos Sagara-kun, espero que otro día sigamos platicando.

-…

Ella se retiro del lugar, pero rápidamente volvió para decir unas últimas palabras

**-Ah! Y por cierto mi nombre es Nami, nos vemos!**

**CONTINUARA-**

**Wo0o0laz, bueno aquí el final del capitulo 10, espero que les este gustando la trama, nos vemos ultiammente sin nada de tiempo, perodn por escribir tan poco, nos vemos =)**

**COMENTEN! =)**


	11. Superación sigilosa

-Bueno nos vemos Sagara-kun, espero que otro día sigamos platicando.

-…

Ella se retiro del lugar, pero rápidamente volvió para decir unas últimas palabras

-Ah! Y por cierto mi nombre es Nami, nos vemos!

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Superación sigilosa**

-Hermano, todavía sigues aquí?

-si…

Sonidos de teclas sonaban en una habitación oscura, solo con la luz de la pantalla de 2 computadoras iluminando el lugar, Leonard Tesstarosa se encontraba en su habitación, mirando constantemente bases de datos, e información desplegada en muchas hojas, carpetas e informes. Desde el incidente en el patio de la escuela superior Jindai, el no volvió a salir de su habitación, al igual que Sousuke, también estaba muy dolido, solo si tenia que salir era para recopilar mas información, o de ir repentinamente por algo al comedor. El ya llevaba meses, mirado una y otra vez códigos en su computadora, cuando Tessa iba a visitarlo, el seguía en la misma situación, Tessa no sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, así que decido mejor no interrumpirlo, ya que la concentración para un Whispered es una cadena de información ilimitada, que no debe de ser alterada ya que comenzó a tener sentido, cuando un Whispered desencadenaba una gamma de información, al estar escribiéndola, no debía de ser molestado, ni mucho menos distraerlo, si no la información se perdía, era como una descarga de datos mandada a un servidor mas distante, si se alteraba la banda todo se perdía, o algo resultaba erróneo; Leonard tenia algo entre manos, pero ni el estaba seguro de si funcionaria o no, lo único que podía hacer era confiar en su instinto.

-Si no descansas un poco puedes enfermar, claro, no es que me importe mucho

-…

-_mmm ni los comentarios arrogantes sirven, pero que es lo que está haciendo?... _ bueno me voy, nos vemos

-…

* * *

Kurz se encontraba corriendo por un pasillo, próximo a las puertas de salida de la base, en su camino se topa con el Cabo Yan Joogkyu, el también se encontraba corriendo pero en dirección contraria, por lo que fue inevitable toparse en el camino.

-Kurz!

-Yan, dime que haz visto a Sousuke por aquí!

-Que?, a Sousuke, no, no lo e visto, ¿como, ya salió de la habitación?

-No… lo mas probable es que este vagando, a de estar algo confundido, no ha comido nada en dos días…

-mmm eso es de preocupar, pero no la verdad no lo e visto, lo siento no poder serte de ayuda

-Ah?, a jajajaja, no, no te preocupes, pero, por cierto tu que hacías corriendo?

-AH!, Es verdad!, no haz visto a Nami-san?

-A quien?

-Ya sabes la chica que trajeron hace como 2 meses, me mandaron a buscarla, ya que no se encontraba en la enfermería.

-Ah… lo siento pero es que ni siquiera se como es esa chica…

-Es de compleción delgada, de cabello caferrojizo y largo, es japonesa

-Ahh… enserio, mm no no la e visto, además de que no e tenido tampoco el tiempo de ir a visitarla.

-Mmm bueno seguiré buscándola, si veo a Sousuke lo llevaré a su habitación

-Gracias Yan, nos vemos!

Los dos siguieron su camino, cuando entre una de las puertas en las que se asomaba al exterior, pudo ver a una joven corriendo hacia su dirección, Kurz se detuvo y se le quedo mirando fijamente, el sol era muy fuerte y no distinguía bien de quien se trataba, solo sabia que era mujer, hasta allí llegaba su conocimiento.

-_No, no puede ser, es Kaname? …es imposible…_

La chica se aproximo a el, y cuando el sol ya no lastimaba tanto Kurz pudo distinguir que era la chica describida hace unos momentos. Ella se aproximo hacia donde se encontraba, una pequeña mirada de su parte y antes de que lo sobrepasara Kurz le llamo

-Disculpa

-Ah?, si?

-Perdona mi pregunta, pero, te llamas por casualidad, Nami…-chan?

-Ah?, si, perdón, nos conocemos?

-He?, ahhh no no no, lo que pasa es que este Ya… quiero decir, el soldado Yan te estaba buscando, dijo que te saliste de la enfermería

-Ah si jajaja, es que me canse de estar encerrada y decidí salir un poco, pero no se preocupe ya voy de regreso, adiós…

-Espera!...

-Ah?

-Discúlpame no me presente

-Ah? Jajajaja (ella se acero en frente de Kurz)

-Mucho gusto mi nombre en Kurz Weber (mientras que la tomaba de la mano con delicadeza), también soy llamado el súper soldado gigoló (sonrisa brillante)

-ahhhh?

POWW (codazo en la cabeza)

-AUCH!, ESO ME DOLIO

Kurz tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos mientras se quejaba del dolor del golpe que le acababan de propiciar, la responsable de el acto era Melissa Mao, quien había observado todo con lujo de detalle, ella al igual que Yan estaba buscando Nami ya que Tessa se lo había pedido.

-Disculpa Nami, no le hagas caso a este pobre demente

-Ah?, sii claro…

-Melissa!, me podrías decir el porque del golpe…!

Ella solo volteo a mirarlo con cara amenazante, advirtiendo que una palabra mas de su parte y un solo golpe seria demasiado bueno con le que le haría después; el solo se quedo callado mientras se levantaba y seguía sobándose su cabeza.

-Ah?, por cierto Kurz, como sigue Sousuke?, hace días que no lo voy a visitar…

Kurz y Nami tensaron al mismo tiempo sus hombros mientras que Kurz era el que contestaba.

-Ah!, es verdad, Sousuke!, no lo has visto?

-Ahh?

-Hoy fui a llevarle algo de comida, y cuando llegue a su habitación no estaba, lo e estado buscando desde entonces, no lo has visto?

-No no lo e visto, no puede ser, pero en donde se metió?

-Disculpen…

-Ah disculpa Nami, jajaja, que sucede?

-Están hablando de Sagara Sousuke?

Kurz y Melissa se le quedaron viendo fijamente, ya que era ilógico que ella supiera el nombre de la persona que hablaban, ya que a ella todavía no se le daba de alta de la enfermería y en tanto a Sousuke era imposible de que el saliera de su habitación anteriormente.

-Nami-chan, conoces a Sousuke?

-Si, bueno, lo acabo de conocer hoy, es una persona muy extraña…

**-SII, ES SOUSUKE!, DONDE LO VISTE?**

-Ah, por el lado este de la isla, cerca de una pequeña cañada, en la orilla…

-Bien, iré a buscarlo!

-Espera, Kurz!, mmm…, Ah?, por cierto Nami, porque dices que Sousuke es una persona extraña? Hablo contigo?

-Eh?, ahh si, pero hablaba de una manera muy rara, se veía completamente desvalido, si lo hubiera visto en otro lugar parecería un marginado…

-ahh, ya veo… _creo que es normal que se lo encontraba de esa manera, pero Sousuke no a dicho casi nada desde que ocurrió aquello… _Y de que hablaron

Nami comenzó a contarle todo a Melissa mientras iban de regreso a la enfermería; en tanto a Kurz ,se dirigía en busca de Sousuke, entre matorrales, y ramas se haría paso para llegar hacia ese lugar, haciendo a un lado la ultima rama se encontró de frente con el mar, miro de un lado a otro y siguió caminando por la orilla del barranco, hasta que a lo lejos cerca de una cañada pudo mirar a una persona que estaba sentada en la orilla mirado hacia el mar, Kurz se precipito y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo.

**-SOUSUKE!**

Sousuke volteo hacia donde escuchaba el llamado, con la cara completamente perdida, miraba como Kurz se acercaba hacia donde el estaba, el llego a su encuentro y se detuvo en frente de el.

-Idiota, haaaaaa haa haaaaa*respiración agitada*, que estas haciendo en un lugar como este! *Haaaaaaa haa haaa*

-…

-SOUSU-

-Vine a…

-ah?

-Vine a… vine a olvidar un poco… pero, parece que… no funciono

-Sousuke… Hacia meses que no escuchaba tu voz, lo único que decías cuando iba a visitarte eran quejidos o murmuros

Sousuke volteo a mirara a Kurz y le dijo.

-Yo… yo ya no se que mas hacer…

-… (Kurz se sentó a su lado y se le quedo mirado fijamente al mar)

-cuando trato de olvidarla… solo veo, mas recuerdos, incluso aquí… no debí de haber venido a este lugar

-…Porque?

-Este… a este lugar… venia con Chidori…

Kurz miro a Sousuke, sus ojos, sus ojos estaba completamente a la deriva, no parecían los de una persona que tuviera vida alguna, eran como los de un animal al borde de su muerte, pero aun así, de ellos ya no salían lagrimas, Kurz solo vio llorar a Sousuke ese día, ni siquiera en el funeral lloro, es como si el hubiera muerto ese día en el que derramo las ultimas lagrimas.

-Te topaste con alguien aquí hoy, no es cierto?

-…

-Ella se llama Nami, la rescataron hace unos 2 meses aproximadamente, una organización la había secuestrado…

-…

-Se la llevaron de su hogar, y mataron a todos los de su pueblo, y desde entonces han experimentado con ella…

-…experimentado?…

-Así es…

-…

-Ella también… es un Whispered

Los hombros de Sousuke se tensionaron un poco al escuchar esas palabras, pero siguió con su mirada vacía.

-Desde que llego a estado en la enfermería, su cuerpo estaba completamente infestado de unas extrañas drogas, desde entonces a estado en diálisis, o al menos eso es lo que me a contado Melissa

-…porque… porque me estas diciendo estas cosas…

-Solamente para que estés enterado de quien es la persona que conociste

-…no me interesa…

-… ahh ya veo… Bueno vámonos de aquí, tienes que comer algo…

En ese momento Kurz se levanto y se percato de que cerca de Sousuke había una servilleta con galletas en ella, las miro unos mementos, cerró los ojos una efímera sonrisa, y ayudo a levantar a Sousuke.

* * *

-Ya llegue

-Bienvenido

**-AHHHH estoy muerto!** (desplomándose en la cama)

Desde que Kurz y Melissa decidieron formalizar su relación, decidieron en vivir juntos, bueno, al menos dentro de lo que cabe, dormían en la misma habitación desde entonces. Kurz le conto todo lo que había hablado Sousuke en la tarde, ya que al igual que el, Melissa estaba sorprendida de que Sousuke volviera hablar, aunque fuera solo un poco. Cuando se termino la conversación, ella le conto lo que paso con Nami en ese lugar, y que al parecer, a ella le había simpatizado Sousuke.

-… ya veo… _ entonces esas galletas, fue ella… _tal vez deberíamos hacer que hablen mas seguido no crees?

-Ah?, de que estas hablando, acaso crees que Sousuke ya esta en condiciones de reemplazar a Kaname?

-Noo, no lo estoy diciendo con esas intenciones, lo digo porque, creo que si Sousuke habla con una persona que no estuvo en el incidente y que no conoce de su vida, o de que alguna vez existió Kaname, podrá olvidarla al menos cuando este hablando con ella. Aunque sean unos momentos, quiero que Sousuke tenga de nuevo una vida "normal".

* * *

-**PORQUE? PORQUE NO PUEDO UNIR ESTOS CODIGOS!** Que, que es lo que esta mal?, ya revise 10 veces las múltiples alteraciones del sistema, y aun así no los puedo sintetizar, que es lo que esta mal... _por eso se detuvieron, ampliaron el calibre pero la compresión de información aun así es muy alta, por eso no pudieron terminarla apropiadamente, pero tiene que haber algo, algo no esta encajando… _ si aumento el calibre solo desnivelare la capacidad de las tarjetas madre, logre recodificar la resonancia de su sistema pero aun así la carga es demasiada. Será mejor pedir algo de ayuda a ella…

Leonard decidió mandar un e-mail a otra persona mas, sabia que si le pedía algo de ayuda a Tessa solo la estresaría mas, ya que a diferencia de el, ella tenia muchas cosas que hacer.

_Tanto tiempo sin hablar, pero en estos momentos no tengo tiempo de dar cordiales saludos, así que iré directamente al grano. Necesito de tu ayuda, tengo unos códigos que no puedo poner en orden; te mandare mi trabajo hasta ahora, espero que puedas ayudarme en esto, necesito más perspectivas del calibre también, esperando con desesperación tu respuesta._

**_Leonard Tesstarosa_**

**_Para: Miller_**

* * *

-Sousuke te traje algo de comer… **SOUSUKE!**

-Enfermería-

-Mmmm padece de una muy fuerte anemia, lo mejor será dejarlo aquí en observación, también necesitara de aplicación de suero

-Muy bien, gracias _ -ese idiota- _ puedo pasar a verlo?

-Claro, adelante

-… *abriendo los ojos* ah?, Kurz?

-Eres un idiota, lo sabes vedad

-…Donde estoy?

-En la enfermería, fui a tu habitación a llevarte de comer, y te encontré tirado en el suelo, al parecer tienes anemia, o algo así dijo el doctor

-…ya veo…

-"Ya veo", "ya veo", Es lo único que vas a decir, maldición Sousuke! que no entiendes, te estas destruyendo tu solo.

-…

-ahhh +*suspiro* como sea, tengo que irme, hay una misión hoy, al menos mientras estés aquí no voy a tener que preocuparme por ti

-…yo no te estoy pidiendo que te preocupes por mi…

Kurz volteo a ver a Sousuke con asombro, esas palabras le dolieron, pero se las guardo, independientemente de todo, Sousuke no sabe ni lo que esta diciendo así que solo pudo suspirar, asentir y despedirse.

-Ahhh, con que así tratas a tus camaradas eee soldado

-Ah?... quien es?

-Soy tu doctor, mi nombre es Michael Lemón

-..ah…

-Te llamas Sagara Sousuke verdad, porque le dijiste esas cosas a tu compañero?

-…

-Bien, no me interesa si no quieres responderme, pero solo ponte a pensar lo que la acabas de decir a una persona que se preocupa por ti, pero no solo hace eso, el también tiene misiones y asuntos, no solamente eres tu, el también tiene una vida

-…si el la tiene…

-ah? Dijiste algo?

-…no…

-Bien, voy a tener que aplicarte suero, así que necesito que te sientes.

-… bien…

Después de que Lemón aplico la inyección, acomodo la bolsa de suero, mientras acomodaba los milímetros, alguien comenzó a gritar por detrás de la cortina que divide las camas de los pacientes.

**-LEMON!**

- Ah?... Nami, que quieres?...

- Hasta cuando vas a venir a quitarme la diálisis!

-ah… es verdad

Lemón corrió la cortina que dividía las camas, del otro lado se encontraba Nami, ella cada semana era sometida a diálisis, desde que la habían traído a Mithril.

-Ah?, Sagara-kun!

Sousuke solo se le quedo mirando fijamente sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Soy yo, no te acuerdas de mi, soy Nami!

-Ah? Se conocen?

-Si, una vez me lo tope cuando fui a ver el mar

-Ahhh una de tantas veces en las que te escapas…

-Eh? jajajaja (risa sarcástica), claro que no jajajaja

-Ya suficiente, no te muevas, te voy a quitar la aguja

-Bien… Y, Sagara-kun, porque estas aquí?

-…

-Tiene anemia, por eso esta aquí

-mmmm… anemia

-Bueno me voy, no te muevas hasta que pasen 15 min Nami

-Si ya lo se, no tienes que darme ordenes todo el tiempo

-Si, si tengo, si no estarías peor, además no olvides que soy tu doctor

-Si si, ya, ya, y a donde vas?

-No eres mi único paciente sabes…

Después de eso Michael Lemón salió, y cerro las persianas que comunicaban con la clínica.

-…, Ah?, y como estas Sagara-kun?

-…igual

-Ahhh… mm bueno supongo que eso esta… bien –_ dentro de lo que cabe-_

-…

-_ Ahhh no se que preguntarle, kaaa porque es tan serio, mmm esto es muy incomodo, además de que es muy raro, pero no se, me da curiosidad, tal vez es porque es casi de mi misma edad, aparte de que Tessa casi no tiene tiempo de hablar con migo, mmm que le puedo decir… ah?_

_-ered…_

_-_Ah?, perdón me dijiste algo?

-…Si… pregunte que si eres un Whispered…

-Ah?, ah si, así es, los conoces?

-… se podría decir…

-Te interesa?

-…

Ella se le quedo mirando fijamente, y trato de agarrarse de esa pregunta para comenzar una conversación, no lo dejaría ir de las manos tan fácilmente.

-Yo crecí en un pueblo, cerca de una ciudad llamada Namsak…

-… (Sousuke volteo a verla mientras ella comenzó a hablar)

-Yo vivía hay con mi madre, y en secreto, iba regularmente a un lugar que le llaman "la arena"…

-…Arena… la competencia de AS…

-Si!, lo conoces?

-… Un colega, alguna vez me comento sobre ella…pero porque ibas a ese lugar… apostabas?

-Ah?, jajaja, mm tal vez se podría decir, pero yo era realmente la mecánica de un grupo que tenia un AS

-En ese lugar solamente se utilizan los RK-92, si no mal recuerdo…

-Así es, nosotros teníamos un Savege, yo me encargaba de sus reparaciones, no es por presumir pero era la mejor mecánica de el lugar, sin quitar que también era la mas rápida y linda

-…

-ahhh *decepción*(Nami tomo una pausa y continuo) Después de que paso un tiempo, alguien le dijo a unas personas sobre mis habilidades, y constantemente hubo un tiempo en el que sentía que alguien me perseguía…

-…

-luego de un tiempo, atacaron mi pueblo, llegaron muchos Savege, y mataron a todos… y a mi madre.

-…

- Después de eso me secuestraron, pasaron varios años, y nadie me decía el porque me habían llevando, hasta que llego otra persona igual a mi, ella me lo explico todo, quien era yo, el porque tenia tanta información, y el porque también escuchaba esos susurros…

-…

-Cierto día ella ya no volvió, al parecer no soporto las dosis de esas drogas que nos ponían, ellos nos decían que eran nutrientes, pero cuando nos lo ponían, era muy extraño… pero bueno eso ya es pasado, la verdad ahora ya no recuerdo muy bien que sucedía cuando me la aplicaban, pero… realmente, cuando me rescato Mithril de hay, no lo recuerdo muy bien…

-…

-Cuando un Whispered esta en un estado de resonancia con una maquina, es realmente difícil recordar que… eres humana. Fue difícil…

-mmm

-Pero bueno, ahora ya me encuentro muy bien, y no estoy sola, tengo a Lemón con migo, y también a Tessa, así que se podría decir que ya me siento mejor

-…

-Y tu, Sagara-kun?... conoces a otros Whispered aparte de Tessa y su hermano?...

-…no…

-_ mmm?, porque la pausa, algo me dice que el paso por algo muy fuerte, y tal vez es relacionado con un Whispered, mmm, bueno creo que mejor no tocare ese tema…_

-…_De cierta forma… me alegro de que tu Chidori… no pasaras por lo que esta persona paso…_

_-_Sagara-kun?

-Mmm?

-Te molestaría que te llame por tu nombre?

-Ah?...

-Es que se me hace muy extraño tratar a alguien de mi edad por su apellido, la verdad no estoy acostumbrada

-…que no eres japonesa?...

-Pues mis raíces lo son pero, no soy 100%

-…?

-Mi madre era de Namsak mientras que mi padre era japonés, aprendí el idioma por el, pero, nunca e ido a Japón antes…

-…no hay problema…

-Enserio!, muy bien, tu también puedes llamarme Nami

-…

-Bien me tengo que ir, hoy quede de ir con Tessa a tomar te

Ella se levanto de la cama y comenzó a ponerse sus zapatos, mientras que el se le quedaba viendo fijamente.

-Nos vemos, Sousuke!

-Ah?... si… _- esto no esta bien, ella me recuerda mucho a ti… Chidori…-_

* * *

***Tienes un mensaje nuevo***

-Bien veamos…

Leonard Tesstarosa comenzado a revisar su e-mail, ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que le había mandado la información recopilada a Miller, y en esos momentos se concentraba en revisar los datos.

**_Para Tesstarosa-san_**

Los datos que me mandaste me parecieron increíblemente complejos, no puedo creer que trates de hacer algo tan peligroso, sabes muy bien que esto terminara con sacrificar algo del mismo peso, pero bueno, lo dejo en tus manos capaces, revise todo lo que me mandaste, y pude congeniar algunas cosas, mas no todo, lo siento mucho, pero, espero que te sirva de algo, si necesitas de nuevo mi ayuda, no dudes en avisar.

Nos vemos, estamos en contacto

**_Miller_**

Leonard termino de revisar todo, repentina mente, dejo caer, las hojas que etnia en sus manos, bajo su cabeza, y derrepente se levanto de la silla que se encontraba en frente dl escritorio donde se encontraba.

**-LO TENGO, POR FIN, ESTA LISTO! POR FIN LO TERMINE!**

**CONTINUARA-**

* * *

**Wo0o0o0laz bueno, aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, jajajaja, bueno espero sus comentarios, me alegro que les este gustando, se que están tristes porque maté a Chidori, pero en serio discúlpenme, esa era mi idea desde el inicio de esta historia u.u, bueno nos vemos bby**

**COMENTEN PLIS!**


	12. Mi siguiente misión

Leonard termino de revisar todo, repentina mente, dejo caer, las hojas que etnia en sus manos, bajo su cabeza, y derrepente se levanto de la silla que se encontraba en frente dl escritorio donde se encontraba.

**-LO TENGO, POR FIN, ESTA LISTO! POR FIN LO TERMINE!**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**Mi siguiente ****misión**

En el TDD-1, se encontraba Thelesa Tesstarosa, en su asiento de capitana, dirigiendo la flota hacia la siguiente misión impartida por el consejo de Mithril, checando la pantalla próxima a ella en su lado derecho, una de las presentes la señorita Santos se acercaba a ella con prudencia ,, para entregarle diferentes documentos, mientras se acercaba y se los daba Tessa pudo notar algo extraño en ellos.

-Que es esto?

-Capitana, a las 22:59 hrs de ayer, uno de los aviones privados de la flota salió con rumbo al Este, presencio uno de los mecánicos que se encontraba en el hangar, que la persona responsable de esto es el señor Leonard Tesstarosa, ya encontramos su localización y…

-Ahh *suspiro*

-Capitana?

-Ya se a donde se dirigió, gracias por la información Santos-san, el definitivamente regresara, gracias

-Ah?, a-ah si no hay problema, bueno con su permiso

Un saludo formal por parte de la mujer, y se retira para proseguir con sus asuntos, mientras que una pensativa Tessa, toma su trenza y comienza a jugar un poco con ella, mas que jugar, pensativa, hundida en sus cosas, de repente siente una mirada a su lado, esa persona le hace una pregunta

-Sabe usted hacia donde se dirige, Capitana

-Si, no se preocupe Mardukas-san, se bien que es lo que esta haciendo, no es de cuidado *por ahora*

-Bueno si usted lo dice, entonces no a de haber problemas

-Así es; *suspiro* Giren a estribor, dirección dos-nueve-cero, dejando al sub capitán al mando

-Si señora, estribor, dirección dos-nueve-cero, tomando el mando (Repitió Mardukas, quien siempre estaba a su lado como oficial ejecutivo)

Tessa se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, hacia tiempo que no descansaba, y era un momento algo indicado para hacerlo, hasta que llegaran a su destino. Entrando a su recamara, se recostó en un sofá cercano y se desplomo en el, volteo la cabeza y una mirada pensativa la cubría.

-_Hay hermano, espero que estés seguro de lo que estas haciendo, entiendo que no hallas querido pedirme ayuda, pero, no será mucho problema que lo hagas tu solo… además no hay un 100% de posibilidades que lo logres tu solo, en que estas pensando-_

* * *

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Leonard se fue, y las cosas no han cambiando en nada, el Tdd-1 regreso de su ultima misión en la isla Melida, y están en un momento de transición, ninguna misión relevante que requiera de una complicación mayúscula, así que se podría decir que la mayoría estaba en unas ligeras vacaciones.

-Hey! Sousuke!

-ah?

En uno de los corredores, Kurz se acerca corriendo al ver a lo lejos a su amigo caminando, Sousuke voltea y se detiene para su encuentro, pero había algo extraño en el compañero que se acercaba

-Hola, Sousuke!

-A-ah, hola…porque estas?...

-Ah?

Kurz se encontraba con una sonrisa mas fresca que la primavera marcada en su rostro, casi se podía ver como su cara brillaba y sus dientes deslumbraban en esa sonrisa que abarcaba gran parte de su rostro.

-Porque estas tan feliz?, Ocurrió algo con Mao?

-Ah? *nerviosismo*- _ valla parece que este tonto cada vez es mas perceptivo- _porque lo dices jajaja *risa sarcástica*

-No lo se, se me ocurrió, no veo otra razón por la que estés contento

-Bueno, si es algo que paso con Melissa, y quería venir a contártelo jojojo

-Ah?

-Ayer…

-…ayer…

**-AYER LA ENCADENE PARA SIEMPRE!**

-Ah?

-De que estas hablando?

-En la noche pasada, le pedí formalmente que se casara con migo

-No lo habías echo ya?

-No, solo lo hablamos, pero es una conversación común que cualquier pareja tiene

-No… si no mal recuerdo tu me habías dicho que ya lo habían decidió

-Si si pero no le había dado nada esa vez

-Darle?, darle que?

-Ya sabes!…

-…

-Ah* suspiro* El anillo, ayer le entregue el anillo

-…y eso lo hace definitivo?

-ah?, es enserio esa pregunta Sousuke?,** CLARO QUE SI!**

-Pero ella puede quitárselo fácilmente y dejarte

**-KAAA!, DONDE SE FUE MI BUEN AMIGO?**, (Mientras que tomaba a Sousuke de los hombros y los sacudía)

-Yo solo digo la verdad

**-Ya cállate!**

-Que esta pasando aquí?

-Mao?

-Porque están gritando en los corredores, mas bien, porque estas gritando en los corredores Kurz

-Es que Sousuke dijo que…!

-mm?

Melissa se encontraba en frente de ellos con sus brazos cruzados y Kurz se pudo dar cuenta de inmediato de algo fatídico que estaba pasando.

-Donde esta?

-Ah?

**-DONDE ESTA TU ANILLO?**

-Ahh eso, me lo quite, por…?

**-KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Un desolado Kurz, arrodillándose en el suelo, con la cara sombría, no pudiendo creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo, maldiciendo a Sousuke mil veces.

-Te lo dije Kurz

**-CALLATE!**

-Ya deja de gritar, pero que es lo que te pasa Kurz?

-Te quitaste el anillo *snif snif- llorando*

-Ah? ahhh, eso, es que me puse a limpiar la habitación, y me lo quite para que no se me perdiera

-Ah? *T—T* enserio

-Amm, si, porque, que pasa?

**-WAAA!** *saltando hacia ella para abrazarla*

**-QUE HACES!, ALEJATE!**

Mientras que Kurz se acercaba para darle un abrazo, ella anticipo el movimiento y se quito del camino, para que luego Kurz chocara con la pared que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Y tu Sousuke a donde ibas?

-A mi habitación

-A ya veo, me dijeron que el Teniente comandante por fin regreso

-mmm

-Tal vez el valla mas tarde a verte

-…

-Bueno nos vemos, adiós Sousuke

-Adiós

**-ME-ME-MELISSA!**

* * *

-Esta echo, ahora solo es cuestión de hablar con ellos

Leonard se había ido a una isla que estaba a unas 4 horas de la isla melida, y en ese lugar estaba terminando algo que daría comienzo a algo más grande

* * *

Toc Toc Toc

-Puedo pasar?

-Entra

-Sousuke ya te enteraste?

-Ah?, de que hablas?

-De lo de Kurz-kun y Mao-san

-Si, ya estoy enterado

-ahhh*suspiro*, que poca emoción, que no estas feliz por Kurz-kun, es tu mejor amigo o no?

-…

Nami era la persona que estaba en la habitación de Sousuke se aproximo a el y se sentó en su cama, el parecía que estaba arreglado unas cosas en un cajos cercano por lo que decidió mejor no peguntar que era lo que el estaba haciendo, así que siguió hablando sobre el tema.

-Me parece muy lindo que los dos por fin estén juntos, pero lo que me sorprende es de que, de cierta manera que Mao-san aceptara

-Porque lo dices?

-Bueno, siempre note que a ella le gustaba el, y después escuche por parte de Lemón que eran pareja, lo cual no me sorprendió mucho, pero que Mao-san aceptara una relación tan seria con Kurz-kun eso si me sorprendió jajaja

-Como notaste eso…?

-Ah?, a que te refieres?

-Como notaste lo que sentía Mao respecto a Kurz

-ahh, eso, mm pues, era muy obvio

-Yo no lo note…

-Eso es porque tu sentido común es de cero Sousuke, jajajaja

Cuando Nami dijo esas palabras seguido de una palmada en la espalda por parte de ella, sintió un escalofrió; por un segundo sintió como si con la que estuviera hablando no se tratase de ella si no de, Kaname, entrecerró sus ojos, movió un poco su cabeza, y siguió acomodando sus cosas en silencio, Nami noto lo incomodo que se había vuelto la situación, pero no sabia el porque, así que estuvieron en silencio unos minutos.

-mmm, olle Sousuke

-mm?

-Ya comiste?

-Aun no…

-Si quieres podemos…

Toc Toc Toc

Nami volteo de inmediato hacia la puerta la cual se encontraba abierta, en la entrada de la habitación se encontraba un hombre alto de complexión delgada y cabello gris cenizo, su cara tenia la pesadez de los años en ella, y sus ojos expresaban que había pasado por cosas muy difíciles en la vida, esta persona era, Andrei Kalinin, el Teniente Comandante de la Flota del pacifico.

-Interrumpo algo Sargento?

-Teniente comándate! (Sousuke se sorprendió por la llegada de Kalinin por lo que se paro rápido de donde se encontraba y un saludo formal por su parte en un segundo)

-No es necesario, permanece sentado

-ah?, ahh *volviéndose a sentar*

-Mucho gusto, soy el Teniente comandante, Andrei Kalinin *extendiendo su mano*

-A-ah?, Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nami, señor

-Te importaría si hablo con Sousuke un momento?

-Eh?, ah?, no no, adelante, compermiso, nos vemos Sousuke

Nami se acerco a la puerta y la cerro seguido de salir de la habitación, Sousuke mantenía la mirada hacia Kalinin mientras que el miraba como se iba la joven que estaba con el hace unos momentos, después de que se cerrara la puerta el volteo y se le quedo mirando fijamente.

-Quiere sentarse?

-Gracias

-Y, a que vino comandante?

-Perdóname si no estuve contigo en un momento difícil para ti…

-…

-Se por parte de Weber que pasaste por muchas cosas estos últimos meses, pero ya te vez un poco mejor

-…

-Se que una perdida es algo muy difícil de sobrellevar, pero la primera es la mas dura de cargar

-ah?

-Se que tu haz visto morir a muchas personas, gente que conocías, compañeros de batalla, aliados y camaradas por igual, pero una perdida como la que tuviste hace poco, es mas difícil, yo lo entiendo…

Sousuke mantenía su mirada desviada, no podía verlo, sentía… miedo

-Nunca te dije el porque murió mi esposa cierto

-…no

-Fue un error médico. No escuché los detalles, pero aparentemente así había ocurrido. La condición física de Irina se continúo deteriorando y fue empeorando semana tras semana después una noche tuvo que ser transportada a un hospital cercano. El doctor era aparentemente un alcohólico y no tenían los instrumentos médicos necesarios. Era una enfermedad bastante común. En un hospital occidental con un medico apropiado se pudo haber hecho algo. Sus vidas se hubieran salvado, pero no fue así y a causa de esas tonterías Irina murió junto con mi hijo.

No, ellos fueron asesinados. Asesinados por el inferior sistema de salud de mi país, en el que creía.

Recuerdo que me agarré del escritorio, intentando no caer por el mareo que me causo el shock, y le pregunté al teniente si podía tomar el mando. Al final mi vida no tenía ningún propósito. Sin embargo, inmediatamente después sacudí mi cabeza y le informé al teniente que yo personalmente inspeccionaría la seguridad. No quería pensar en la pérdida de Irina y del niño en ese momento. Esa fue una lección dura de la vida…

-Comándate….

-Pero seguí adelante Sousuke, y tu también puedes hacerlo

-No…

Kalinin se sorprendió por las palabras de Sousuke y una mirada de asombró recorrió su rostro

-No puedo volver a tener la vida que tenia antes… es imposible

-porque?...

-Porque el motivo de que mi vida cambiara de manera mejor fue gracias a ella…

-pero ella ya no esta, y no va a regresar…

-…lo se… eso ya lo se…

-…

-Pero no puedo aparentar ser una persona que dejé de ser hace tiempo…

¿Porque?, ¿porque?, Kalinin se preguntaba cientos de veces, porque aquel niño que conoció cuando lo salvo en el océano ártico tenia que pasar por tantas desgracias, no era justo, desde el comienzo de su vida a experimentado cosas horribles, que lo hicieran guerrillero fue lo peor de todos, Kalinin solo podía apretar su puño y seguir firme, porque si el se derrumbaba dejaría de ser lo que algún día quería volver realidad, un padre, un padre para el.

-…ya veo…

-…

-La chica de antes…

-…

-Se parece mucho a ella, estoy enterado de que también es una Whispered

-…

-Va z a cargar siempre el recuerdo de ella estando al lado de esta chica?, solo te estas castigando mas, y tal vez no te des cuenta, pero también las puedes lastimar a ella

-… a que se refiere…

Kalinin se le quedo mirado directamente, y Sousuke volteo la mirada y contesto

-Eso no va a ocurrir, Chidori es… irremplazable

-Si, pero, ella no sabe de que existió. Si la tienes junto a ti para tener a Chidoir-kun siempre en tu memoria, entonces estas cometiendo un error grave

-No estoy haciendo eso…

-Entonces que es?

-no lo se…

**-Que?**

**-QUE NO LO SE!**

Sousuke empezó a respirar agitadamente, no entendía, no el comprendía, pero no quería abrir los ojos, sabia que estaba haciendo mal, Kurz le dijo una vez que tuviera cuidado de que Nami no terminara sintiendo algo mas que amistad, pero el solo lo ignoro y dijo algo como "imposible", pero para el era imposible, pero nunca se puso a pensar que para ella no lo era, ella podía comenzar a tener sentimientos hacia el y todo por su culpa, por querer mantener viva la existencia de Kaname la mantenía cerca la llevaba a los mismos lugares que visitaba con ella, platicaban, comían, estaban juntos, todo lo que hacia con Chidori lo interactuaba con ella, de una manera de autoprotegerse de lo que sentía, y tratar de borrar el sufrimiento, pero no se dio cuenta que solo lo estaba haciendo mas grande y estaba metiendo a otra persona que no tenia la culpa de nada en su capricho.

-Yo… yo ya no se que mas hacer…

Kalinin se levanto se aproximo a el y apoyo su mano en el hombro de Sousuke, lo miro como un padre viendo como sufría su hijo, su dolor también era muy grande, pero no había nada en sus manos que podía hacer alguna gran diferencia, el solo podía estar a su lado, y escucharlo, ya hizo todo lo que podía, lo demás, estaba le correspondía a Sousuke.

* * *

Leonard regreso del lugar en donde se encontraba y se dirigió hacia su habitación; Tessa estaba informada de su regreso por lo que decidió ir a hablar con el, ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que el se había ido sin decir nada, así que quería verificar que es lo que había pasado.

-Hermano?

-Que solo porque eres la capitana ya puedes entrar sin tocar a mi puerta.

-No, pero como tu hermana puedo hacerlo

-…

-regresaste…

-mmm

Leonard estaba arreglando unos papeles que etnia en un a mesa, había llevado una pequeña maleta con el, estaba tirada próximo a su cama, su habitación era un desastre, había demasiadas cosas tiradas, pero al parecer todas eran de importancia, ya que estaban acomodadas de cierta manera que Tessa pudo notar que todo era importante. Miro como su hermano termino de acomodar unas hojas en un legajo, y el comenzó a hablar.

-Lo termine…

-Que, eso, eso no puede ser…

-Si, lo termine, y Tessa necesito que me ayudes

El comenzó a decirle todo el plan que tenia pero había una persona involucrada en esto de una manera muy arriesgada

-No puedes hacerlo

-Claro que si, el no se negara

-Estas poniendo su vida de promedio que no te das cuenta

-Es decisión de el si acepta o no, yo no pienso forzarlo, además se necesita de otro elemento y el es el único que puede hacer que funcione

-… Haz lo que quieras

-Me ayudaras?

-Si el acepta y el otro candidato también, entonces… lo are

Tessa se retiro de la habitación y mientras caminaba en el pasillo sus pensamientos la nublaron

_No puede ser, como pudo lograrlo, bueno según lo que me dijo Miller-san le ayudo en el proyecto y acepto ser otro candidato pero, realmente esto estará bien, espero que elijas la opción mas sensata, Sagara-san_

* * *

Después de que Sousuke terminara de hablar con Kalinin se dirigió hacia la cafetería, hay se encontraría con Nami, ella estaba comiendo en una de las mesas, el lugar estaba solo, ya eran pasadas las cinco por lo que la mayoría por no decir todos, ya habían comido; se aproximo a ella y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a ella.

-ah? Sousuke, terminaste de hablar con ese señor

-Ah, si…

-Vas a comer?

-Si iré por algo… *se levanto y fue a la barra* ah?

-Que haces?

-No hay comida

-Obviamente, a esta hora ya no hay, ya sabes eso, que te pasa, andas muy extraño

-No… no es nada

-Yo prepare Curry te gusta?

-Ah?, mm

-Bien, te serviré, siéntate

Sousuke se dirigió a la mesa antes dicha, y se sentó, a su mente volvieron esos recuerdos de Kaname preparándole de cenar, a el de verdad le encantaba escucharla cocinar en su departamento, mientras que desde la otra habitación olía sus deliciosos platillos. No estaba bien que recordara tanto a Kaname cada vez que estuviera con Nami, así que, después de la platica con Kalinin, decidió preguntarle a Nami si no había sentimientos para con el de por medio, aunque la vedad no quería hacerlo, pero quiera dejar en claro si había echo algo para incitar a Nami a pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Listo, aquí esta

-Gracias

Mientras que Sousuke comenzó a comer, en su mente tenia esa pregunta, ella lo miraba fijamente mientras degustaba los alimentos, así que pensó que era el momento perfecto, pero cuando iba a hacerlo escucho que alguien entraba también en el comedor por lo que se detuvo y volteo a ver de quien se trataba. Era Leonard Tesstarosa

-Hola Sagara-san, te estaba buscando

-que quieres?

-Que frio eres; buenas tardes Nami-san

-Buenas tardes

-Sagara-san necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio

-De que se trata?...

-De Kaname-san

Sousuke volteo precipitadamente al notar que había dicho el nombre de Chidori frente a Nami, noto la curiosidad de ella, así que dejo de comer y le pidió a Nami si podía retirarse.

-Nami, nos permites hablar

-Ah?, quien es Kaname …-san?

-Wooo, veo que no le haz contado nada

-Cállate. Nami, por favor

-ah? (era la primera vez que ella escuchaba a Sousuke decir esas palabras, por lo que entendió y se retiro del lugar, con una gran duda en su cabeza)

-Habla

-Muy bien, que te parecería si te dijera que hay una posibilidad de traer a la vida a Kaname-san?

Sousuke se sorprendió pero al instante contesto.

-Eso es imposible

-Desde que ocurrió aquello a diferencia de ti, yo me puse a buscar posibilidades para poder traerla de vuelta hasta que pensé en el TAROS

-ah?

-Si, lo recuerdas verdad

-…si

-Solo que el TAROS que utilice la última vez tenía un calibre muy desafinado por lo que no hice mucho y salí muy afectado, por eso investigue y trate de crear algo mas estable para poder hacerlo funcionar sin efectos secundarios.

-que estas tratando de decir

-Bien iré directo al grano, cree un taros de mayor calibre que el anterior, y con el podemos cambiar el destino fatídico que tubo Chidori Kaname

Sousuke miro con asombro a Leonard después de las ultimas palabras que había dicho, era imposible que el pudiera crear algo así, no, era posible, muy posible, el ya lo había echo una vez, como olvidar por lo que pasaron el y Kaname después de que el utilizo esa maquina, fue increíble que se pudiera cambiar el futuro que iban a tener, y fue a que Leonard había decidió cambiar ese lapso de tiempo en el que Amalgam decidiera atacar, estaba echo y lo logro, en ese momento, el no podía creerlo, pero en realidad se podía, aunque no quería admitirlo, pero si, ese hombre que tenia en frente era capaz de crear maquinas que para el eran imposibles.

-que-que estas…diciendo

-Justo eso, esta nueva maquina que cree con ayuda de Miller se llama TARTAROS

-Miller?

-Si asi es, me entere por ella que se conocen

-..

-Pero bueno, como lo dije antes, esta maquina tiene un mayor calibre, por lo que yo no puedo utilizarla solo…

-ah?

-Además de que se necesita un remplazo

-Remplazo?, de que estas hablando

-Esta maquina solo seria utilizada por una persona si esa fuera la Whispering, pero como sabes, Kaname-san era esa misma persona, todavía no entiendo muy bien, pero cuando ella murió, partes del Whispering para sobrevivir, residieron en otros Whispered, mas bien en el Whispered mas cercano, que soy yo, ya que en el momento de la muerte de Kaname-san yo era el único que estaba cerca, solo que, como yo estoy conectado con Tessa, ella también tiene parte de eso, por eso los Whispered no dejaron de existir a ser eliminada "la madre". Cuando hablo del remplazo me refiero a ti.

-¿?

-Este nuevo taros necesitara a mínimo cuatro Whispered para funcionar, ya que si no, no harba resonancia entre nosotros y la maquina y se necesitara el remplazo, a lo que me refiero con esto es a lo siguiente, como nosotros queremos cambiar lo que ocurrió en el pasado es una carga mas pesada el querer regresar al presente una persona que murió.

-…

-Al mover los sucesos que ocurrieron en el pasado, es arriesgado hacer que alguien regrese a la vida ya que, al hacer eso un futuro muy diferente va a surgir, lo que yo quiero es solo que Kaname-san regrese a la vida, pero si la regresamos sin el remplazo entonces el futuro que nosotros estamos viviendo será modificado a gran escala

-Modificado-, a que te refieres con eso

-Me refiero como por ejemplo, las cosas que sucedieron después de que Chidori Kaname muriera, encuentros, decisiones, ese tipo de cosas; como tu, conociste a esta nueva Whispered llamada Nami, ella fue rescatada por Mithril pero a ella la salvaron después de que Kaname-san muriera, si la regresamos sin dejar el remplazo, ella no será rescatada y seguirá viviendo el infierno que llevaba, ese es un perfecto ejemplo.

Al escuchar eso Sousuke entro en dudas, no podía arriesgar de es manera a Nami, ella y muchas personas mas no tenían la culpa de esto y aun así seria involucradas. Se marco una cara de frustración en todo su rostro, no podía ocultarlo, era mas arriesgado de lo que pensaba.

-si hay un remplazo entonces, este presente seguirá igual?

-mm no igual, mas bien, será como alternado

-ah?

-Todo lo que ocurrió en este futuro, las decisiones tomadas y las cosas sucedidas serán las mismas, pero la manera en que ocurrieron en este futuro no serian igual que el que crearemos; pero al final todo resultaría igual, me comprendiste

-Si; entonces, como me utilizarías a mi?

-Cuando los cuatro Whispered estén en resonancia con el TARTAROS nosotros guiaremos la maquina al tiempo estimado que queremos, cuando estemos en el momento que queremos cambiar, alguien debe tomar el lugar de Kaname-san en ese espacio tiempo, para que la causa y efecto no sean alterados en este futuro, y que nadie sufra por el cambio que aremos.

-Tratas de decir que yo…

-Si, justamente, tu serás el sacrificio, por así decirlo.

-mmm

-Mi hermana cree que es susidio si eliges aceptar, pero yo no lo veo así

-Ah?

-Es todavía incierto cual seria tu destino si esas balas las recibes tu en lugar que las recibiera ella como ocurrió anteriormente, nadie sabe el destino de cada quien, solo podemos tratar de cambiarlo, y para eso ponemos en riesgo muchas cosas.

-Bien, hagámoslo, no me importa morir, siempre y cuando ella regrese

-Muy bien, pero, hay un problema con todo esto

-¿?

-Solo tengo 3 candidatos para comenzar esto, necesito cuatro, por lo que también quería hablar de esto contigo

-ah?, solo tienes tres Whispered

-Así es, Miller se ofreció a ayudar, diciendo que te debía la vida, Tessa acepto y tu aceptabas y claro yo necesito guiar a los demás ya que al fin y al cabo es mi maquina, me falta uno, y ese uno el único que tenemos conocimiento que existe es, Nami

Sousuke abrió los ojos estupefacto por lo que dijo Leonard, el no podía arriesgarla a que le ayudara en tal cosa, no eran tan cercanos para pedirle que le ayudara.

**CONTINUARA-**

**Wo0o0o0laz bueno subiendo el siguiente capitulo, lo mas probable es que le que sigue será el ultimo, ta ta ta tan!, todavía no se jajaja, pero el lo mas probable, bueno espero que les este gustando, nos vemos, bby**

**COMENTEN!**


	13. Ikinasai

-Así es, Miller se ofreció a ayudar, diciendo que te debía la vida, Tessa acepto y tu aceptabas y claro yo necesito guiar a los demás ya que al fin y al cabo es mi maquina, me falta uno, y ese uno el único que tenemos conocimiento que existe es, Nami

Sousuke abrió los ojos estupefacto por lo que dijo Leonard, el no podía arriesgarla a que le ayudara en tal cosa, no eran tan cercanos para pedirle que le ayudara.

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**"Ikinasai"**

Leonard se retiro de la cafetería y Sousuke se quedo parado en silencio, no podía creer la decisión que había tomado, mas que nada porque, el decidió que se involucrara Nami en esto, lo cual no estaba bien; ella definitivamente no aceptaría ya que ni siquiera sabe quien es Kaname y mucho menos arriesgaría la "libertad" que tenia ahora.

-…_que are?..._

-Sousuke?

El volteo hacia la puerta del lugar, y miro a Nami parada a mitad de la entrada, su cara estaba marcada por las dudas, Sousuke comprendía, ya que, su semblante cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y le dijo que se fuera sin dudar. Lo que le respondió a Leonard ya estaba echo así que el le preguntaría a Nami si le ayudaría en esto… si no, no sabría que mas hacer.

-…Nami

-que sucede?, que te dijo Leonard-kun?

-…podemos hablar

-ah?

-…

-mmm… si, claro

Nami no comprendía muy bien que es lo que estaba pasando, pero pudo notar que Sousuke se lo aria entender con esa conversación.

Ya eran aproximadamente como las 8 de la noche y ambos se fueron a la cañada que se encontraba al lado este de la isla, en ese lugar ellos iban muy seguido, ya que a Sousuke le gustaba ir a pescar ahí, se detuvieron recién llegando y Sousuke volteo a verla precipitadamente, ella confundida lo miro y el comenzó a hablar.

-Te contare todo lo que me paso este último año… y también, lo que me dijo Leonard Tesstarosa hace unos momentos.

-…

-Hace un año, yo… perdí a alguien muy importante para mí

-…

-Esa persona era un Whispered como tu, y murió para protegerme, ella se llamaba Chidori Kaname…

-importante para ti… entonces ella era tu…

-Si ella era mi novia, por así decirlo

-… ya veo

La cara de Nami se entristeció un segundo, pero al poco momento recupero su semblante y decidió escuchar todo; Sousuke conto absolutamente todo, el porque casi no hablaba y porque en mucho tiempo estuvo desolado y desahuciado, lo que realmente sucedió con Kaname, como murió, todo, se lo conto con lujo de detalle, decidió no esconderle absolutamente nada, ya que el la consideraba como una buena amiga.

-Comprendo… (una ligera lagrima recorrió su rostro pero al instante la borro de su cara) y que fue lo que te dijo Leonard-kun…

-el creo una maquina parecida a la que te conté anteriormente, solo que esta…

-que sucede con esta?

-… esta… necesita mas de un usuario para funcionar

-ah?

Sousuke continuo explico todo lo que tenia planeado Leonard con el nuevo TAROS y como Sousuke ahora seria el remplazo para Kaname en la línea de tiempo, y así fue cuando comenzó la desesperación en la conversación.

-Remplazo?, un remplazo?, te vas a sacrificar?

-Si

-Porque?, porque no simplemente hacen que ella no muera y que todo siga igual

-No se puede hacer eso…

-No entiendo, porque tu…

-Si yo no hago el remplazo el futuro que tenemos ahora no será el mismo

-que?... a que te refieres con eso?...

-Digamos esto como un ejemplo, si no ahí un remplazo para la muerte de Chidori, los sucesos que ocurrieron después pueden diferir consecutivamente, tu fuiste rescatada de una organización hace tiempo por Mityhirl, solo que eso ocurrió después de la muerte de Chidori, si no esta ese elemento, entonces, lo mas probable es que tu nunca seas rescatada y sigas en ese lugar… esa es una gran posibilidad

La cara de Nami estaba en pánico total, gritando consecutivamente "yo no quiero regresar ahí", se agacho y con sus manos en la cabeza entro en un shock total, el trauma que tenia por lo que había vivido, ni por un segundo habían sido superados.

-Nami?

**-No no no no, YO NO QUIERO REGRESAR AHÍ!**

Sousuke que acacho y se acerco a ella, Nami estaba llorando descontroladamente, el tomo su cabeza y le hablo de frente

-Yo no permitiré eso, me escuchaste!

-ah?

-yo are de remplazo, y así tu no pasaras por eso, a ti definitivamente te van a rescatar

-…

-así que…

-…

-Nami, necesito que tu seas el otro candidato para el TARTAROS

-que?

-se necesitan cuatro candidatos y el remplazo, falta uno, por eso yo…

-por eso decidiste contarme todo lo que te paso…

-ah?

-No fue porque me tuvieras confianza, ni porque sintieras algo por mi, simplemente fue porque querías que te ayudara a revivir a Kaname-san verdad…

-no, no es así…

-entonces porque me dices todo esto ahora que necesitas mi ayuda…

El silencio inundo el lugar y Sousuke trato de ser lo mas sincero posible con lo que iba a decirle

-Tu eres para mi alguien muy importante, pero no quise decírtelo, porque simplemente yo no podía hablar de eso fácilmente… es difícil

-…

-y puede que te lo halla dicho ahora porque necesite de tu ayuda para algo en lo que ni siquiera te concierne, y te ponga en peligro… pero

-…

-Necesito tu ayuda, la necesito, así que por favor, compréndeme… es la única oportunidad que tengo de volver a verla…

-ahhh *suspiro* entonces… necesitas mi ayuda verdad

-…si

-Bien, entonces la tienes, Sousuke. (El volteo a verla seguido de esas palabras)

-…pero

-Si realmente existió una mujer lo suficientemente capaz de soportarte como novio y darse cuenta de la persona que eres, entonces ayudare a que esa persona regrese, siempre y cuando este en mis manos hacer algo…

Una ligera sonrisa por parte de Sousuke mientras que ella se ponía de pie y se volteaba para retirarse, pero antes de irse, unas últimas palabras por su parte.

-Yo te ayudare si tu me lo pides, pero créeme, que no quiero hacerlo… ya que en verdad me duele bastante (esto ultimo en vos muy baja, la cual casi Sousuke no pudo escuchar)

-Que dijiste no alcance a escuchar

-nada, no es nada, nos vemos mañana…

Mientras Nami caminaba en dirección a la base, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, ella repetidamente las aleja de su rostro, pero era imposible, a ella le duele, que la persona que tanto quiere la halla rechazado, antes de siquiera decirle que es lo que siente por el…_ Ahh *suspiro*, soy una verdadera tonta, hubiera sido mas fácil para mi no ayudarle, y así yo tendría el camino libre, pero… yo no soy así, y aunque me duela mucho, yo… quisiera hacer todo lo posible por ver esa sonrisa que ella si puso lograr, y yo no… adiós Sousuke…_

Después de que Nami se fue, Sousuke se levanto de donde estaba, pudo ver como la luna se reflejaba en el mar, y ese azul profundo le izo recordar a Kaname de nuevo, se sentía relajado, que, aunque no lo lograra y muriera en su lugar, definitivamente la volvería a ver; pero, el sabia que morir no era una opción, ya que si el no lo lograba, ella realmente lo odiaría.

-Pronto nos veremos… Kaname

* * *

Tessa se encontraba caminando por un pasillo de la base, no hace mucho, Leonard le dijo que Sousuke había accedido a lo que el tenia planeado, por lo que Tessa ya no podía dar marcha atrás, ella le había prometido a Leonard, que si Sousuke aceptaba y Nami también ella accedería, solo faltaba la decisión de Nami, ya que Tessa y Leonard aun la desconocían; en el camino se encuentra con Sousuke que estaba recargado en una pared, se veía pensativo, era obvio, quien no se encontraría pensativo con una decisión así, pero, Tessa tenia en mente otra cosa, ella le contaría exactamente que es lo que sucederá cuando el entre en ese trance de resonancia en el TAROS, sabia que podía ser algo difícil, pero ella tenia que hacerlo saber antes de que todo sucediera.

-sagara-san

-ah?... Capitana

-buenas noches

-mmm

-"_ ni siquiera me dio un saludo formal, de verdad debe de estar muy nervioso" /_ hablaste con mi hermano, no es asi

-…si

-veo que ya te conto lo que hizo, y accediste, supondré

-…

-Yo también lo hice

-ah? *sorprendido*

-yo le dije a mi hermano que si tu accedías yo también…

-capitana yo…

-Pero, también le dije que tenia que aceptar Nami-san, la van a involucrar en esto, no es asi?

-ahhh

-ahhh *suspiro*, y que decisión tomo ella

-Acepto

-…

-Le conté todo lo que sucedió, y también sobre Chidori…

-ah?, le hablaste sobre ella

-…si; si quería que todo quedara claro, le dije absolutamente todo

-mmm, debió de ser difícil

-lo fue…

-no para ti

-ah?

-ahh *suspiro*, no, no es nada, y bien, ya que ya tomaste la decisión, en que piensas

-…

-Sagara-san, yo vine a hablar contigo sobre algo…

-mmm?

-…te contare, lo que sucederá cuando entres a la maquina…

-…

-y créeme, no será nada fácil…

* * *

Dos días después, todo estaba preparado, Miller había llegado de Hong Kong y se encontraba en la base de Mithril, Nami, Tessa Leonard y Sousuke, todos se encontraban en el hangar para tomar un avión e irse al lugar en donde Leonard hizo la maquina; Nami no podía dejar de preguntarse si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, Tessa también tenia sus dudas, y en cuanto a Sousuke el simplemente no sabia que sentir, no sabía si estar nervioso, emocionado, el no sabia como se sentía, simplemente estaba confundido, y también tenia miedo, de no lograrlo, de dejar todo igual, que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no sirviera de nada y que solo causaría mas problemas, había pensado consecutivamente miles de veces si el resultado salía peor de lo que ya era, que tal si el moría y Kaname sobrevive, el no quería que ella pasara por lo que el sufrió, eso era lo que le aterraba, pero se lo guardo y decidió intentarlo, esta vez dejaría un lado sus emociones y seguiría completamente sus instintos como siempre lo hacia antes, esta vez solo se concentraría en ella y nadamas.

-Todos están listos?

Todos miraron a Leonard sin decir nada, y subieron al avión, el comprendía, pero no le importaba, el solo quería regresarla, traerla de vuelta, solo eso, así que no había tiempo para arrepentimientos.

Horas después llegaron a su destino, todos miraron con asombro la maquina, era enorme, y se veía muy compleja, Leonard, Tessa, Miller y Nami comenzaron a revisarla para comenzar, mientras que Sousuke solo se quedo de pie mirando a su alrededor, miro fijamente la maquina, hasta que se topo con lo que seria "su destino", el lugar en donde el iría sentado estaba frente a el, se acerco y deslizo una mano en el borde del asiento, ese le recordó un poco al asiento de su unidad AS, solo que en lugar de pantallas al frente, solo tenia un gran vitral que serviría para que este cerrara el espacio, también había arriba, en donde se encontraría su cabeza, una especia de casco de realidad virtual, cuando lo miro no puedo evitar recordad cuando vio a Kaname usar el taros de el TDD-1 cuando Gauron secuestro el submarino, inundado en sus pensamientos, no escuchó los repetidos llamados de Leonard, hasta que el se tubo que acercar y llamarlo.

-Sagara!

-ah?

-te estoy llamando desde hace un buen rato, ven aquí, todo esta listo

-…

Leonard se paro frente a todos y comenzó a explicar el procedimiento de su misión.

-bien lo explicare por ultima vez, Sagara, abriremos un camino para guiarte, nosotros no estaremos contigo estarás completamente solo, vas a estar en un lugar bastante oscuro así que solo sigue hacia adelante hasta que llegues a una especie de puerta después entras y lo demás estará en que cambies lo que sucedió, es todo…

-Hermano explícale lo que no le has dicho, por favor

Tessa miro con desprecio a Leonard, ya que el no le dijo exactamente que es lo que vería en el camino hacia la línea de tiempo a la que llegaría.

-ahhh *suspiro*, bien… Cuando estés adentro puede que encuentres distracciones

-…

-Bueno… hablando francamente… Creo que hay un 90% de oportunidades de éxito, tu debes de seguir hacia adelante sin importar que, no importa que veas, no importa que escuches, solo sigue hacia adelante, todo lo que veas ahí será una ilusión, así que simplemente sigue hasta llegar al punto sin retorno. Entendido?

-…ahh

-/pausa/ bien, esto es una despedida momentánea después en otro lugar nos volveremos a ver, adios

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos asientos, los Whispered estarían al rededor de la maquina mientras que Sousuke estaría en el centro, antes de que el entrara Nami se le acerco a Sousuke, lo tomo del hombro y lo miro fijamente, el hizo lo mismo y Nami solo alcanzo a decir un "buena suerte", Sousuke respiro hondo, exhalo, abrió sus ojos con determinación y entro en su unidad, y le dijo a Nami, "no te preocupes, definitivamente nos volveremos a ver", este cerro el vitral que tenia en frente, mientras que Sousuke se acomodaba el casco que tenia sobre el, todo estaba apunto de comenzar, Nami sonrió y se fue a su lugar.

-Aquí voy, Chidori…

* * *

**Silencio**

-ah?... donde estoy?

Un espacio completamente oscuro es donde se encontraba, no había nada a su alrededor, el estaba suspendido en ese lugar, no escuchaba nada, solo se divisaba así mismo, era todo lo que veía, no sabia que hacia ahí, no sabia porque se encontraba ahí, "¿_era un sueño?", "¿estaba dormido?",_ esas palabras pasaban por su cabeza… "¿_estoy muerto?"_

_-No, no estas muerto_

-ah?

Sousuke volteo precipitadamente hacia atrás, detrás de el se encontraba una mujer de cabello largo, el la conocía, sabia quien era, esa mujer quien lo veía era… Chidori Kaname.

-Chidori…

-_No… te equivocas…_

-…entonc…

_-¿Que haces en este lugar?, Sagara Sousuke_

-yo…

_-No lo sabes?..._

-Yo… (que estoy haciendo en este lugar?)

_-regresa de donde viniste_

-…si, yo debo… regresar

_-Asi es, tu no deberías estar aquí_

-…si, yo no debería estar aquí…

-_Ven conmigo, te llevare de regreso a tu…tiempo_

-… (¿a mi tiempo?, ¿regresar a mi tiempo?, yo, ¿yo no debería de estar aquí?, que estoy haciendo aquí?)

Confundido, dentro de todo ese caos en su cabeza, un leve sonido recae en su mente, una palabra que lo hizo recordar, esa vos que al escuchar lo hacían sentir un poco importante, que realmente lo hacían sentir que valía la pena, un simple… Sousuke… Dicho por ella…

-(Chidori!) / abrió sus ojos precipitadamente y se alejo de la mujer a la que se acercaba, ella lo miro con dudas y el solo contesto/ Yo debo de estar aquí

-_porque?_

-voy a traerla de vuelta

-_no puedes hacer eso_

-claro que si

-_no… porque ella no lo desea…_

-¿?

-_ella esta justo aquí, conmigo, yo nunca la abandone…_

-/Sousuke entrecerró sus ojos por la furia y se le quedo viendo fijamente/

-_ella tomo esa decisión, tu no puedes hacer nada_

-si lo are, la recuperare

_-lo siento pero, no puedo dejar que hagas eso_

-pruébame

-_no es necesario, te contare que sucedió en ese instante…_

-ah?, de que hablas

-_yo fui la que le dijo lo que sucedería_

-…

-_yo soy la madre de los Whispered, solo le di una opción a mi hija, y ella decidió tomar el camino de salvarte, deberías de sentirte honrado_

-honrado?... honrado dices, PORQUE ESTARIA HONRADO DE QUE SE SUICIDARA POR MI?

-_Humano despreciable, es por eso que mi hija esta mejor ahora a mi lado_

-…

-_yo le dije lo que sucedería y ella tenia la opción de dejar que sucediera o de intervenir, ella decidió intervenir, desprecias su caridad?_

-…eso no fue por caridad

-_Entonces porque otra cosa lo hizo_

-Porque ella me ama

-_que te ama?, el amor es relativo, ella solo lo hizo por simple lastima_

-te equivocas

-_no es verdad, mis palabras son innegables_

-Pues que estúpida eres, porque no te callas y me dejas hablar con Chidori

-_Ella soy yo y yo soy ella, ambas somos una sola_

**-¡Kaname…! ¡Chidori Kaname! ¡¿Me escuchas? ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Iré por ti en un momento!**

-_Pero que estas…_

**-Intenté en pensar en algo amable que decir, pero soy el mismo de siempre, no puedo hablar de ese modo, así que escucha atentamente. Quería decirte que, pensé que serías más valiente. ¡¿Escuchaste? Hablo en serio, Chidori. Me decepcionas. Siempre pensé que eras una mejor persona… no, eso no es cierto tampoco. De hecho, había muchas cosas de ti que me irritaban. Siempre me golpeas en la cabeza, no podía discutir contigo calmadamente; seguidamente sentía que me tratabas de matar, o controlarme, y me enojaba. Tu vivías en el pacífico Japón, sin enterarte de los verdaderos problemas, y nunca te preocupabas por mí. Pensando en eso ahora, eso no es justo. Eras una cruel, cruel persona…pero eso no es lo más importante. Solo lo recordé, y pensé en decírtelo ahora, mientras tenga la oportunidad… Lo que en verdad quería decirte es que, ¿Pareces ser la clase de persona por la cual arrojaría todo a la basura solo para recuperarte? La verdad, aún pienso en ello. He estado sufriendo por un año, y fue muy frustrante, fue frustrante muchas, muchas veces. ¿Pensabas que todo resultaría bien de una u otra forma? pensaste que sacrificándote por mi arreglarías algo y que yo estaría mejor sin ti a mi lado? No me digas que estás llorando ahora, mientras escuchas esto. ¿O es que la estúpida chica esperaba palabras reconfortantes de un chico estúpido…?**

Simplemente era tonto de parte de él. Intentaba acercarse a ella con esos sencillos trucos. Se sentía alterada en un nuevo nivel, y se volvió algo mucho más desconocido, pero estaba en contra de todo, y calmadamente, consideró el plan del enemigo. Era una posible provocación, o un intento para hacer que ella llorara… intento lamentable, o tal vez no

**-Y bien Chidori?, Lo que decías antes de "forjar un futuro juntos" y todo eso? ¡Mentirosa! Y si yo me equivoco, ¡entonces ven y golpéame en la cabeza de nuevo con tu zapato o con tu harisen, como siempre lo haces!**

La mujer frente a el solo bajo la cabeza, el flequillo de su frente cubría sus ojos y de un disparo de determinación solo surgió el contraataque.

**-¡…Cállate y escucha, en lugar de estar haciendo lo que se te antoja! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡No pude controlarme, y es por eso que todo terminó así! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Lo siento!¡pero yo, ¿Mentirosa? ¡No olvidaré eso! ¡Yo también tengo mi saco de problemas! ¡Normalmente no debería de ser capaz de hablar así! ¡Eso es porque solo soy una chica ordinaria de preparatoria! ¡Deberías de estarme agradecido! ¿En lugar de eso que obtengo? "Me decepcionas"… ¡¿Quién demonios crees que eres? ¡¿Yo, mentirosa? ¡¿Y que debo yo decir de un estúpido maniaco militar? ¡Soy yo la que está decepcionada! ¡Tuviste tiempo para preparar esto, ¿Y no pudiste pensar en nada mas amable que decir? …Me bastaría con que sollozaras… diciendo… "Te amo, Kaname"… o algo así… pero, ¡¿Ni siquiera puedes hacer eso, cierto? ¿O es que simplemente no quieres hacerlo? ¡¿Con que me dejas de ver un año y ya no te importo, eh?**

-ahhh *suspiro*

-ah?, porque suspiras esto es serio

-sabia que estabas ahí, era solo cuestión de alterarte

-Ah?

-ahora dime… porque tomaste esa decisión

-…

-…Chidori… tienes idea de todo lo que me hiciste sufrir…

-… yo tome esa decisión porque Sofía me enseño ese momento en el que tu morías

-…

-ella, unos segundos antes, me aviso lo que ocurriría, y que tu morirías, y yo…

-…

-…yo no quería eso, no iba a poder soportar verte así… por eso

-… y yo si iba a poder hacerlo?...

-…

-No pensaste por lo menos un momento en que yo iba a sufrir de igual manera

-…yo

-en este momento estoy aquí

-ah?

-para traerte de vuelta y que estés conmigo de nuevo… yo no pienso dejarte ir, y tampoco pienso morir, así que solo espérame

-estas seguro de que puedes hacerlo

-… no hay problema

-/una efímera sonrisa/, entonces ve a rescatarme y recupera ese futuro que podemos tener ¡ ¿bien?

-Aah

Sousuke dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el frente como le dijo Leonard hasta que llego a el punto indicado y desapareció del lugar. Kaname se quedo suspendida en la oscuridad hablando con Sofía.

*sabes muy bien que es imposible que pueda hacer eso verdad, hija mía*

-…

*porque malgastas tus energías con ese humano, si puedes estar eternamente conmigo*

-porque yo no soy tu y tu no eres yo

*ah?*

-yo no voy a hacer las veces de la vida que no pudiste tener, pero, puedo compartir mi vida contigo, aunque al final serán mis decisiones las que serán tomadas junto a las de el…

*entonces… que así sea…*

-…nos veremos pronto…Sousuke…

* * *

Sousuke abre los ojos, se siente aturdido, escucha mucho ruido, ahí disparos, gente gritando, mira a los lados, a todo a su alrededor, esta en la preparatoria Jindai, ahí tumulto en el patio de la escuela, algo sucede, el esta parado en un lugar abierto sosteniendo su arma, cierra los ojos y los abre con determinación, el sabe donde esta, asi que ahora, que comience el día sin retorno.

**-Kana-chan, kana-chan!**

Sousuke voltea rápidamente, a lo lejos agachadas puede ver a Kaname y a Kyoko, Chidori esta tomando su cabeza con fuerza mientras que su amiga Tokiwa no sabe que hacer, Sousuke quiere acercarse pero lo asechan por varias direcciones, no puede moverse, solo atacar, ve a Leonard a lo lejos, sigue hablando pidiendo refuerzos, Sousuke parpadear y nota como Kaname comienza a levantarse, el lo nota, mira hacia arriba, y ve al culpable del futuro que tubo, saca de su espalda una granada de fogueo (granada de luz), y la lanza rápidamente hacia arriba y dispara certero hacia el tirador, en ese mismo instante le grita a Kaname, mientras ella se levantaba para acercarse. Hubo un destello blanco y luego una onda expansiva.

**-CHIDORI, NO VENGAS!**

-ah?

**-NO TE ACERQUES, NO IMPORTA QUE PASE, NO SALGAS!**

-…Sousuke

Sousuke elimina al tirador, pero recuerda que Kaname tubo tres disparos de dos direcciones diferentes, es tarde, voltea, y cuando va a dar su tiro, pero, una embotada sensación recorre el cuerpo de Sousuke. La bala le había pegado y penetrado, de nuevo, ahí presión al respirar, la sangre salpica la pared situada detrás de él; Hay más disparos, pero como su cuerpo tiembla, Sousuke no sabe si le han impactado o no. Sin embargo, con el primer disparo era suficiente.

Se acabó. Toda su visión comienza a oscurecerse. Sousuke colapsa. El francotirador dio certero y con las pocas fuerzas Sousuke le dispara entre los ojos; era el ultimo… termino, ella estaba bien, ahora solo era cuestión de sobrevivir.

**-SOUSUKE!**

* * *

Desde muy lejos el podía escuchar el sonido de las olas, ver una pared blanca a su lado y sentir una cama áspera. La luz del sol venia desde su lado derecho, desde una gran ventana. Era uno de los cuartos de algún hospital, tal vez, Sagara Sousuke en medio de una vaga conciencia, comenzó uno por uno los pasos de la inspección de datos y repitiéndolo mil veces.

Nombre, hora, lugar, además del nombre no sabia nada. ¿Dónde estaba este lugar?, ¿Por qué estaba vivo?. Haciéndose a si mismo estas preguntas, se dio cuenta de que no se lo había preguntado una vez, ni dos veces. No importaba cuantas veces tratara de levantarse, solo sabía que por mas que lo intentara su cuerpo no podía moverse.

Podía sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho y espalda, algunos dolores fuertes y otros no tanto. Por todo su cuerpo, el estrechamiento de las olas de su agonía empujaban su corazón para que palpitara. También tenía un dolor de cabeza como si la estuvieran golpeando con sacos de arena. Había un goteo a un lado de la cama, también había un monitor medico. El cordón del electrocardiograma se extendía por todo su cuerpo, también había un tanque de oxigeno e inhaladores. Una delgada sabana cubría su cuerpo, vendajes aquí y allá.

Dedo gordo del pie derecho, se mueve; dedo gordo de pie izquierdo, se mueve, mano derecha y mano izquierda, también. Parecía que todos sus nervios estaban conectados todavía, volteo su cabeza con dificultad, además de los muebles y el equipo medico no había nada mas.

-Sousuke?

Se escucho una voz de hombre, Sousuke no era capaz de ver la cara del hombre que entraba a la habitación con su cuerpo liviano, estaba tratando de apartar el agonizante dolor. Dirigiéndose hacia un lado de la cama, el hombre miro de cerca la cara de Sousuke. Guapo y rubio, era Kurz Weber

Trato de murmurar pero su garganta estaba seca y su voz no pudo salir. Solo una voz ronca pudo salir, con sus labios moviéndose como si estuviera masticando. Entonces kurz le comprendió y dijo:

- Te encuentras en la isla melida

-…Chidori…- esta vez su vos si se escucho

-Ella… esta bien, Sousuke

-…Donde esta ella…

-mmm… la llevaron a urgencias hace poco, pero no te preocupes no es nada grave, es que han pasado dos meses desde aquello, y ella a estado aquí contigo desde entonces, como no había dormido ni probado nada en días tubo una decaída.

-…

Aparte de los Whispered que participaron, Sousuke y Kaname son los únicos que recuerdan lo que ocurrió.

-Desde que te trajimos con el helicóptero medico, fuiste atendido aquí; debería de estar diciendo lo afortunado que eres, si no te hubieran administrado aquel tratamiento de emergencia, habría sido solo cuestión de tiempo para que murieras, en realdad tu corazón se detuvo en varias ocasiones, no tuve ninguna duda de usar el desfibrilador, te trasladamos en una condición critica hacia el hospital de Mithril. Yo contuve mi aliento hasta el hospital, el cirujano que te atendió le tomo 20 horas. Fue difícil pero lo lograste. Kaname estaba realmente preocupada por ti.

-…

-bueno mejor te dejo descansar

-Kurz…

-mm?

-…gracias

-/una ligera sonrisa/ de nada, cuídate

Mas tarde una enfermera entro y le inyecto más calmantes para el dolor, poco después volvió a dormirse.

-…_usuke…so….sous…. Sousuke…Sousuke_

_-quien?_

_-Sousuke-_

Sousuke abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía sus mejilla derecha algo húmeda, los abrió un poco mas, y pudo divisar a una mujer frente a el.

-…Chidori…

-idiota!, bienvenido!

-mmm, ya llegue

* * *

**-Sousuke! SOUSKE!**

*abriendo puerta*

-Chidori?, que pasa?

**-Que pasa?, que pasa?, VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!**

-Tarde?, pero si hoy no hay clases

***PAZZZZZ* /Golpe con el harisen***

-hoy es nuestra graduación idiota!, vamos a llegar tarde, anda vámonos!

Mientras salían corriendo del tren, llegando precipitadamente a la entrada de la escuela sus compañeros los esperaban con risas

**-BRAVO, SI LLEGARON A TIEMPO!-Onodera**

-Que bueno que lo lograron, kana-chan- Kyoko

-Sagara-san buenos días, vamos a la apertura –Tessa, agarrando a Sousuke del brazo

**-TESSA**!

-Déjalos Kaname-san mejor vallamos tu y yo juntos a la apertura- Leonard, agarrando a Kaname del brazo

*disparo*

**-Aléjate Tesstarosa!**

**-SAGARA-KUN HASTA EN LA GRADUACION DEBO DECIRTE QUE NO TRAEGAS ESAS COSAS A LA ESCUELA!**- Kagurazaka-sensei

-bueno ya vamos a entrar todos, vámonos Sousuke

-Entendido… ah?

-…

-que pasa?, vamos …"Nami"

-Si, ya voy / ^^

Por fin la ceremonia a terminado, Tessa y Nami se inscribieron el ultimo año a la preparatoria Jindai, solo ellos recordaron todo lo que había sucedido en la escuela, pero ahora todo era estable y Sousuke y Kaname estaban juntos de nuevo.

-bien, listo para un nuevo futuro juntos,… Sousuke /Chidori voltea con decisión

**-Aah, no hay problema**

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Wo00o0olaz bueno este fue el ultimo capitulo, pero ESPEREN!, are un epilogo, ;), así que espero que lo lean aquí mismo, la verdad no quería terminar mi historia, pero así debe de ser u.u, como tampoco quería que terminara FMP, pero no puedo tener todo en esta vida XD, así que bueno, agradecerles ante todo a ustedes, por leer cada uno de mis capítulos y divertirse, reírse, llorar, desesperarse y quedarse en dudas cada vez que escribía, de verdad muy agradecida, nos seguimos leyendo, bby**

**En cuanto al tema del capitulo por is acaso, para los que no sepan ;) significa: dependiendo de los kanjis que se usen, puede ser interpretado como "ve" o "vive".**


	14. Epilogo

**No es el perfecto final, es el perfecto inicio**

Pasos de la cuidad se escuchan cerca de mi, ya todo es tan tranquilo, pacifico, es verdad, esto es real, un suspiro es lo único que mis labios emiten entre tanta multitud, mis lentes oscuros y un sombrero me protegen de ser identificada, seria un problema si la gente me reconociera, de cierta forma, estoy empezando a hablar un poco como "el", ahhh que fastidio, como sea, es un día normal, y yo increíblemente voy caminando a casa.

_**Epilogo**_

* * *

-Ya llegue!

-ah, bienvenida

Me dirijo hacia donde escucho la vos, probablemente esta sentado en la sala leyendo algo, espero que no reparando algo que rompió de nuevo

-Sousuke, que haces? *frunciendo el ceño*

-ah-ah, esque-ahh *nervios* (sudoración excesiva)

**-ESA ES MI TETERA FAVORITA QUE LE PASO!**

-Esque, no te molestes Kaname, paso algo completamente creíble esta vez, se veía muy claro que quería hacer algo así que yo no dude y…

**PAZZZZZ** *golpe harisen*

-cállate!, basta de excusas tontas

-eso duele sabes

-pues si sabes que duele entonces no hagas cosas que me hagan enoj..mmm jmm

-otra vez

De nuevo corriendo al baño, comí algo que me callo mal y e tendido vómitos desde ayer, es cansado, pero no podía faltar al trabajo esta mañana.

*regresando del baño*

-ahh *suspiro* (desplomándose en el sillón) ya estoy cansada…

-mmm, deberíamos de ir al hospital no?

-naa, estoy bien, no te preocupes, ah?

-que sucede?

-a que horas te tenias que ir?

-para llegar a tiempo, tenia que irme a las 2

-ah, menos mal, pensé que ya ibas retrasado

-no, todavía tengo 10 minutos

-vendrá Kurz por ti?

-no, tomare la vía numero 23 hacia halla

-ahh *suspiro*, solo di que te iras en auto y ya Sousuke

-mmm…

-esta bien, ya ya, se que lo estas intentando *sobando la cabeza*

-estas segura que estarás bien si me voy, regresare muy tarde y…

Me le acerque y tope mi frente con la de el, antes lo hacia y se ponía tan nervioso, ahora parece que esa clase de cosas ya son inmunes en el, aun así es muy satisfactorio que ya no sea incomodo.

-es –toy-bien, de acuerdo

-mmm, esta bien, entonces me voy *levantándose*

-muy bien, te vas con cuidado

-tratare de llegar lo mas rápido posible, así que espérame desacuerdo

-Si, si, ya vete jajaja

-bueno me voy

-Que te valla bien! *se cierra la puerta* ahhh *se tira al suelo* estoy agotada, me acostare un rato…

Han pasado 2 años desde lo de Sofía, muchas cosas han cambiado, hace un año Sousuke y yo vivimos juntos, mas que juntos, somos marido y mujer, eso lo hace sonar extraño, pero increíblemente lo somos; el esta trabajando en el ejercito de Japón es teniente de muchas tropas, pero el solo les brinda entrenamiento y capacitación, si llegara haber guerras, el no se involucra; hubo varios problemas respecto a eso… Después de graduarnos /papelería falsa de nuevo afirmando que nos graduamos al mismo tiempo que los demás/ Sousuke y yo volvimos a tener la vida que teníamos antes, aunque parecía que Sousuke vivía en mi casa, el siempre regresaba a su departamento en la noche, desayunaba, comía y cenaba aquí, por lo que parecía que ya vivíamos juntos, bueno como sea, después de graduarnos yo básicamente conseguí un trabajo que seria rápido para mi y que estuviera bien pagado, si soy modelo, se que suena un poco superficial que trabaje de esos siendo tan inteligente, después de todo toda la información de la whipring sigue dentro de mi, pero quería tener una vida mas relajada que solo números y cuantificaciones, Sousuke dijo que quería tener una vida libre de armas y del campo de batalla, pero a cada entrevista de trabajo que lo contrataban destruía algo, a asustaba a los empleados y clientes, definitivamente su fuerte era lo militar, por lo que con ayuda de Mao-san y Kurz-kun le ofrecieron un trabajo de capacitador de cabos, de cierta forma creo que le queda bien ese trabajo.

Le pregunte si no tenia problemas con seguir en esas cosas, ya que su vida se arruino por todas las cosas que sufrió en su niñez, pero el solo me toco el rostro y me dijo "no hay problema" cuantas veces no se salva por decir esas palabras.

Hace unos momentos el se fue a ese lugar, hoy iban a llegar mas reclutas, por lo que estaría muy ocupado, aunque aquí en Japón sea opcional el servicio militar, mucho jóvenes se inscriben por problemas, o porque simplemente quieren enlistarse.

Sousuke y yo nos casamos en primavera, nos hubiéramos casado antes si no hubiera sido por lo torpe que es, Kurz le tubo que ayudar un poco con eso, el simplemente me hiba a decir que se casara conmigo, lo cual no me sorprendía, no porque el fuera frio, sino porque el simplemente es muy directo, y además no sabe de las dinámicas de un compromiso, claro, lo que me sorprendió es que se le ocurriera preguntarle antes a Kurz sobre como hacerlo, fue un gran alivio, aunque al mismo tiempo fue muy gracioso el como se me declaro, pero esta bien, esa chispa de Sousuke es lo que lo hace diferente de los demás hombres.

En tanto a los demás, jajaja, han pasado muchas cosas también, Mao-san y Kurz-kun son una hermosa familia de tres, asi es, ellos tuvieron una hija, se llama "may" es igualita a Mao-san pero con los hermosos ojos de kurz-kun; Tessa increíblemente esta saliendo con Issei-kun, así es, cuando me entere yo también me sorprendía, supongo que algo debió juntarlos… Ono-D y Kyoko siguen saliendo actualmente, por mi parte estoy un poco desesperada de que Ono-D se tardara tanto en declararse pero bueno, al menos lo hizo.

-bujm mmm *corriendo al baño*

Ahhh, me muero…. *bajándole al baño* lavándose las manos y la cara* me tomare unas pastillas para el vomito?, mmm no se, no suelo tomar muchos medicamentos

Kaname abrió el gabinete del espejo del baño y comenzó a buscar un medicamento para tomarse, hasta que se topo con algo que le trajo recuerdos.

-ah-ah, ahh *suspiro* recuerdo muy bien esto… realmente eres un idiota Sousuke…

**_Recuerdo*_**

Después de graduarse, y de que Kaname tuviera un trabajo, Sousuke siempre iba a recogerá a la estación de trenes ya que salía de noche, pero de camino a casa el se percato de que alguien los venia siguiendo desde la estación.

-Sousuke que pasa? Porque te quedas callado?

-…

-no quieres siempre curry para cenar?

-no no es eso… (Sousuke respondió a medias con los ojos un poco entrecerrados)

Caminaron por un camino de la cuidad con el trafico de vehículos y a su mano derecha había una zona elevada, este lugar estaba a la vuelta de la frontera de los barrios residenciales, con una distancia lejos de la estación de tren, y con el silencio entre ambos, no fue difícil para Sousuke detectar la presencia d un acosador.

Sousuke puso su brazo alrededor de Kaname y entre a una tienda pequeña, una farmacia que estaba muy cerca de ahí

-Que?, que? Pasa

-compórtate de forma natural, como si solo fueras de compras

-haa?

Sousuke comenzó a explorar a través de los pasillos de los medicamentos farmacéuticos, sin tener que gastar mucho, agarro una mercancía envasada y se dirigió a la cajera

-es-espera, espera Sousuke –dijo Kaname con una voz inquieta

-que?

-Que diablos vas a hacer con esa cosa que vas a comprar?

El articulo que Sousuke ofreció a la cajera -una prueba de embarazo- . La señora cajera miro a los dos con ojos de juicio. Desde el aspecto de ella, parecía querer decir algo mas o menos " ¡Dios!... los niños de estos días"

-No hay problema, déjamelo a mí

-ah, me preocupa, mira…

Mientras fingía estar realizando una regular rutina de compras con la cajera, Sousuke prestaba atención a la parte exterior de la tienda. Chidori no lo había notado, sin embargo, una figura cubierta se asomo hacia su dirección a través de la entrada de vidrio de la farmacia. Era ese hombre que los seguía desde la estación.

-No se acerca… ¿estará planeando un asalto…?

Esta persona era un hombre mayor, con las cejas muy pobladas y con un sombrero tipo boina. Parecía estar en una edad avanzada, pero su postura era completamente recta. Mientras que estiraba los mechones de sus labios de la barba blanca, mientras miraba constantemente hacia la dirección de Sousuke. Por una fracción de segundo los ojos del viejo se le hicieron conocidos a Sousuke, pero después frunció el ceño y el anciano se volvió y desapreció del campo de visión de Sousuke.

-no existe intención de matar… Entonces ¿Cuáles eran sus motivos?

Justo en ese instante la señora cajera entrego a Sousuke algunas monedas.

-Aquí tienes de cambio, 450 yenes. Y entonces la señora volteo a ver a la cara a Kaname y le dijo como si tratara de animarla "Olle, tienes que hacer que cuide de ti. Los hombres siempre voltean la cabeza cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles…"

-ah, esto, esto… esto no es lo que parce!

-no te preocupes, no tienes porque avergonzarte de esto. Es tu cuerpo. Cuídalo muy bien de ahora en adelante

-No, como le e estado diciendo, esto se trata de un malentendido y … waaa!

Mientras Kaname dejo caer sus hombros, Sousuke le dio un codazo la miro a la cara y dijo un :

-Vámonos

Ambos salieron de la farmacia, mientras que al mismo tiempo compartía quejas y molestias hacia el.

-Pero, que pasa Chidori. Esta tienda es muy practica, porque esta abierta hasta tarde.

-ahora estoy los suficientemente avergonzada, como para venir aquí de nuevo

-porque lo dices?

-Que no t das cuenta?, si dos perdonas compran algo así por el estilo, pareciera que…

-que parece?

Kaname se quedo en silencio

-pareciera que tu… y yo… nosotros…

-tu y yo…?

-Bueno… eh…eh…parecería "eso"

Por alguna razón su agresión inicial comenzó a titubear. Sousuke comenzó a observas su comportamiento titubeante, con una expresión de perplejidad

-mmm, no pudo entender lo que quiere decir simplemente "eso"… necesito que me expliques con una descripción mas precisa y concreta. Lo que hicimos tu y yo?

-NO HAY FORMA DE QUE PUEDA DECIRLO!

-mm, eso es un problema, necesito que lo espliques bien

-….

-que sucede?, tu cara esta roja

Derrepente la mirada de Kaname se convirtió es rabia y con su bolsa apretada entre sus manos, la azotó en la mejilla de Sousuke con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que el callo y giro en el suelo

-eres patético, murmuro molesta y desapareció en dirección a su departamento.

Un rato más tarde, con su cara tirada en el suelo, Sousuke se levantó.

-hmmm… yo simplemente estaba fingiendo comprar algo con el fin de monitorear al hombre que nos seguía. ¿Qué problema hay en eso?.

Rápidamente vuele a analizar la situación y simplemente llega a la conclusión de que Chidori Kaname es una chica incomprensible. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que perdió su oportunidad de comer su curry de fabricación casera.

**_Fin del recuerdo*_**

-en verdad que antes era mas distraído… aunque… ahora que lo pienso, esto podría ser no completamente un descuido, ni un mal momento, mmm, Bueno, no pierdo nada en hacer el intento ajajaja.

Pasaron unos minutos, que en ese baño se hicieron interminables momentos, con una respuesta no tan esperada.

-*sonrisa efímera*

***ya en la noche***

-Ya llegue!, Kaname?

-Aquí estoy en la sala

Sousuke se asomó en la habitación y se acero a ella sentándose en el sofá

-como seguiste? Ya no estas enferma?

-…*sonrisa*

-que sucede?

-en realidad… nunca estuve enferma…

-ah?, pero si desde ayer te vez muy mal

-estoy bien, tengo una noticia que darte

Ah?, sucedió algo malo?

-en realidad es el inicio de algo bueno

**-FiN-**

**Wo0o0o0laz Por fin, esta fanfic a sido terminada!.**

**Es triste que ya se halla acabado, pero quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me siguieron en esta historia, espero que tanto como a mi les halla agradado, espero que nos sigamos leyendo, y que esta serie siga siempre en nuestras memorias, ^^ cuídense, nos vemos ¡! :)**


End file.
